The ghosts of Rainer
by anqelkissezox
Summary: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are book editors that stay in a bed and breakfast for a wedding. When things go bump in the night the three charming owners help them. Story is better than summery. all human. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Idont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review!**

Chapter one.

BPV.

I awoke early that morning. Upon arriving in the kitchen I found Alice sitting there reading the fashion section of the news paper. She was drawing out designs for an award ceremony that she had to go to for becoming fashion editor of the year the next week. As she looked up she handed me a coffee sitting on the other side of the table.

"Freshly brewed…French Vanilla two sugars, just the way you like it!" Alice said as I took a sip.

"Thanks Alice!" I said taking a sip. Alice and I had been best friends since first grade when she first moved to Forks. She always seemed to know my favorite things even if I didn't tell her.

"Oh and watch out for the puddle of water over there…I spilt a cup of water this morning!" Alice said. Most people wouldn't think twice about it…I on the other hand always seemed to find things to fall on. I grabbed a paper towel to clean up.

"Is Rose up yet?" I asked while cleaning the spill. If there was anyone that I was closer to then Alice it was my friend Rosalie. We were almost like sisters.

" She's heading into the shower right now!" Alice said. A second later the water turned on. I always wondered how Alice did that.

" She better hurry or we're going to be late!" I said sticking some pieces of toast in the toaster. Alice, Rose and I all worked as editors in a publishing house. Alice headed up the fashion department…that is her department edited fashion magazines, Rose headed up the sports department…that is her department edited sports magazines, and I edited novels, my dream job. We lucked out that we had gotten jobs so close to home…Our families lived in a small town called Forks Washington and we had gotten jobs in Seattle so we were only a few hours away from home. We also lucked out that we had landed those jobs right after graduating from college.

Pulling into Klein's publishing house…I was thinking about all of the work that I had to do for the day. I had to meet with a potential submitter, one of three that were slated to come in that week and read the transcripts of three 300+ page novels. I was going to be in for a long day. The only saving grace was that in three weeks I had a two month vacation starting up. Alice, Rose and I had taken two months so that we could visit our families in Forks…we hadn't seen them in a while. We also lucked out in that Rose and I were extremely frugal so we had enough money to pay rent for those two months. Alice was a shoppaholic so we still had massive amounts of stuff in the apartment. She would of ran herself into the red if her parents hadn't set up a trust fund that kept her bank account high. Alice was the descendent of a line famous fashion designers. Her parents had a huge line of both formal and normal wear. From the way they lived though you would never had thought that they were rich. They drove a 1984 Toyota pickup truck and lived in a two story ranch house in the same neighborhood that I had grown up in. They still ran the line after Alice received the trust. Alice was living off a living trust ( a/n not sure if this is real but just go with it). Between the three of us we were all set for the two month vacation.

I walked into my office day dreaming of seeing my father again. Though I enjoyed living on my own I missed him very much. It would be good to see him again. Through the glass walls on either side of me I could see that Alice and Rose were thinking the same thing as me. They really missed their parents as well. As I sat down I pulled the first of three books out of the pile. I should of known when I read the title who wrote the book….but I was shocked when I saw the name at the bottom. It explained a lot.

"The Stiletto: A History Of High Heals…By : Alice M. Brandon" . I looked through the glass wall to see Alice giving me a thumbs up. The title was so Alice. By the end of the book I had to say that it kept me entertained. Learning how they invented straps was quite a story in and of itself. Alice was really good at details and should she ever write a fiction book, I thought that she had the talent to write a best seller. I smiled as I approved the story. I picked up the second book and was board to tears by it. I was going to have to send it back to the author. It was then that the title of the third book caught my eye. For a title it was actually quite interesting.

"The Ghosts Of Rainer…Author Unknown". So just great on top of everything I was going to have to now come up with a pen name for this book. As I read the book continued to draw me in. It talked about a haunting going on at a bed and breakfast called " The Cullens Bed and Breakfast." The book was so rupturing that I believed that it was a goldmine. It read like a "New York Times Best Seller", I would know…I edited some of those books and had them published. I grabbed my boss who was a publisher and had him read it. He agreed with me and had both Alice's and that book sent up to the publishing department immediately. Alice squealed when she saw them take her book.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Alice practically sang running out of the office.

"Alice I have a feeling that this place is real…can you look it up for me just to be sure?" I asked giving her the name. She had a half hour break coming up and I still had to tackle the new author.

"Sure no problem…what's the name?" Alice asked. I then gave it to her.

"Sounds cool…you know I would like to stay in a bed and breakfast some day…" Alice started up.

"Alice…not now!" I said shaking my head. I then walked back in and met with the client.

As the client was leaving he handed me his script. I had secured the deal with another author. Right after the client had walked out the door my phone rang. Looking at the id I recognized the number as my father…something had to be going on, he never called me at work.

"Hi dad whats up?" I asked.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" Charlie practically shouted into the phone. I was half shocked…half amused, I mean I never thought that he would get married again. I looked over to see Rose practically doing cartwheels in her office. Her mother was my father's girlfriend…well now fiancée. She was an auburn version of Rosalie. She had helped my father out a lot during his divorce as his lawyer…she even got the evidence for Charlie to get custody of me. I lived with my mother for three months when I was ten years old.

_Flashback_

_I was watching television in the ratty one bedroom apartment that I shared with my mother and her stripper/ baseball player boyfriend. The place was absolutely disgusting. our coffee table was filled with three month old moldy food and the kitchen was worse. It was like once my mother had gotten custody of me…she didn't care anymore. All I knew was that my mother was in the other room with Phil and from the sound of if…she was planning a vacation with out me._

"_She's old enough to survive by herself…She does every night!" My mother said. She left me home every night of the three months that I was here while she went out to eat with friends…usually arriving home at one or two in the morning._

"_She's ten years old!" Phil said. God he had taken better care of me…and he wasn't even related to me. The ensuing argument disguised the knock on the door. I went over to answer it. To my shock I found my friend Rose's mom Tasha sitting there with a briefcase and paper in hand. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw me. When she got a good look she took out a camera._

" _I hoped that I didn't have to use this….Bella no offence but this place is no place for a child!" Tasha said as she took pictures._

"_I'm returning you to your father…I just got him temporary custody yesterday though he doesn't know it yet…He's watching Rose…they think I'm on a out of state conference." Tasha said. It was then that my mother and Phil came out to investigate._

"_What are you doing here?" My mother asked eyeing out the paper._

"_Bella is going home to her father…she cant leave in these conditions, the cops are coming by the way to get you for neglect!" Tasha said._

"_We haven't neglected her!" My mother said._

"_Look at your house! Bella's wearing a shirt that's too small for most eight year olds…you go out every night and leave her here by her self!" Tasha said._

"_She should of cleaned the house when we were gone….By the way how did you know?" My mother asked snidely._

"_She's ten for crying out loud she shouldn't even be allowed near a stove and people noticed you with out your daughter!" It was then that the sirens grew louder. It was then that the police came in and Tasha took me out. I was going to see my father again. I missed him so much._

"_When do I get to see my father again?" I asked._

"_Soon…we have to get you cleaned up first…your lucky I brought one of Rose's outfits…it may be a little big but it'll have to do" Tasha said as we pulled into a hotel._

"_You know your father cannot cook to save his life!" Tasha said as she was combing my hair._

"_Yeah…dad burns everything!" I said_

"_Well he's gotten a little better…I taught him some meals so the court could grant him permanent custody…if that is what you want?" Tasha asked._

" _That was all I wanted those three months!" I said._

"_With those pictures then its settled they might ask who you want to live with though." Tasha said._

"_I don't want to go back to that…I definitely want to live with Charlie" I said. A few hours later we were pulling into my drive way. Tasha opened the door we went into the living room._

"_Tasha what the….BELLA?" Charlie called out happily._

"_Surprise…you got temporary custody and after seeing that apartment we will definitely be filing for permanent custody!" Tasha said_

"_BABY I MISSED YOU COME HERE!" Charlie bellowed bending down. It was then that Rose came sprinting down the stairs._

"_BELLA? MOMMY!" Rose said running towards us" _

"_BELLA YOUR BACK! WAIT TILL ALICE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Rose said jumping up and down. ( I met Rose the same day that I met Alice)_

_End of flashback._

From then on I should of suspected that something was going on…I mean Rose and I had an abnormal amount of play dates while our parents "Chaperoned". It wasn't till a year later though that they broke the news to both of us on the same night that Charlie was granted permanent custody. Two weeks later Rose and Tasha moved in. I have heard of friendships being recked by parental dating but that did not happen for Rose and I. Perhaps sharing a room was the reason our friendship lasted. By the time that we graduated high school though we realized that the house was too small for four people. After all it did only have two bedrooms. Rose and I decided at that point

that once college was done we would find an apartment together. It was easy to get Alice in on the idea once we promised that she could furniture shop!

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

" In three weeks on Mt. Rainer Billy Black is officiating!" Charlie said. Dear god how long were they engaged.

"OH HELL NO…NOT WITH THAT PERVERTED SON OF HIS…HE KEPT ON FEELING ME UP AT THE LAST WEDDING WE WERE AT!" Alice shouted into the line , she picked up the phone after seeing Rose almost go insane. To save money Alice and my phones shared lines.

"Alright no Billy then…my deputy is a justice of the peace there anyways if I call I know that he'll do it.

"Would you be a bridesmaid though…Rose already said yes"

"Of course dad…like I wouldn't!" I said

"Alice too?"

"OF COURSE!" Alice practically sang into the phone

"Dad how long were you..?" I started to ask.

" I just asked her three hours ago!" Charlie said.

"Dad that's kind of a short engagement!" I said.

"Well considering both of our pasts ( Rose's father ran off with a female stripper turned ballerina) we thought that it would be better this way" Charlie said" Well it looked like I was spending part of my vacation going to a wedding!


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review**

Chapter 2

BPV

I got home that night and did some research on the bed and breakfast. Alice had done a little prodding and found out that it was indeed real. Pulling up the information on line I saw three of the hottest bed and breakfast owners ever. The information on the bottom said that the three were brothers and one was adopted into the family but chose to keep his original last name. When Alice and Rose saw the pictures they stopped dead.

"Who are the hotties?" Rose asked

" Its one of the bed and breakfasts that I'm considering booking for the wedding."

"Book it please!" Alice said ogling the picture.

" Bella you cant flaunt a picture of a _man_ like that and not book a room there!" Rose said pointing at the dark curly haired man waiving in the picture.

" Yeah Bella I don't want to die not seeing _that _in person!" Alice said gesturing to the blonde. I thought that they had hit their heads or something. The green eyed man was ten times better looking then the other two.

"Alright, Alright ill book it!" I said picking up the phone and calling. A velvet voice picked up the phone. I almost lost my train of thought….I would have if Rose hadn't stomped on my foot and Alice hadn't cleared her throat

" Yes I was wondering if you had room for three in three weeks?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes we do!" the velvet voice said.

"What comes with it?" I asked

" a bed and breakfast obviously!" The velvet voice said.

"No I meant…what is the breakfast…activities and such" I said grumpily.

"Breakfast changes from day to day…the chef will let you know what it is that day, there's karaoke and hiking ( they were located right n the base of the mountain) there is also an indoor pool and sauna." The velvet voice said.

"How much is it?" I asked.

" By week its $50 dollars…by day its $100"

"Okay we'll book eight weeks and do the by week payment" I said. even with out the $400 we would still have enough to pay the two months rent.

" When should we be expecting you?" the velvet voice asked.

"Sunday the fifteenth." I said. Alice squealed.

"What was that?" the velvet voice asked.

"Nothing" I said embarrassed

"How would you like to pay?" the velvet voice asked.

"Cash…when we first arrive." I said. Between the three of us we could swing it.

"okay hope to see you in three weeks!" The velvet voice said. I was going to have to match all of the employee's voices there. It was going to kill me not to know.

"Thank you!" I said hanging up.

"I know that look in your eye…I haven't seen it since your last boyfriend….so your attracted to voices now?" Rose said looking at me thinking that I was crazy.

"Shut up…you were attracted to a picture Rose…at least I talked to the guy!" I said defensively

"At least I saw the guy!" Rose said.

" I think that Bella's got you beat there!" Alice said

"Lets not talk about it any more!" Rose said.

"You do know what this wedding means though?" Alice asked.

"SHOPPING!" Alice answered her own question.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Alice continued to go on. We were going to be in for it. Alice dress shopping was a scary thought.

The next day we went with Roses mom after work to dress shop. She decided to go very simplistic in her wedding dress and happened to find the right one in the first store that we entered. For us Alice picked out three matching dark blue dresses. Each dress was a spaghetti strap with no back. Alice squealed when each dress fit us perfectly.

"By the way…your each allowed one guest and they're allowed to sit at the head table with you" Tasha said.

"Thanks Mom!" Rose said

"Yeah thanks Ma!" I said unsure. It was still kind of awkward calling her mom though Rose told me a long time ago to do so.

"You know you two are so lucky …your parents are getting married, I mean your going to practically be sisters….Me I'm going to be stuck with diddily squat until I get married…and knowing you two you'll marry brothers and leave me with the 22nd cousin once removed or something!" Alice said when Tasha was in the dressing room.

"That's true…but Alice you do have us!" I said.

"Yeah Alice I'm insulted!" Rose said.

" Its true…I may be filthy rich but you two are going to have each other!" Alice said

"Aw Alice…your going to have us too!" I said.

" Lets focus on the task at hand now!" Alice said as Tasha stepped out of the dressing room. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh my Mrs. Hale (she never changed her last name) you look great!" Alice said.

"Yeah my father is going to be drooling all over the place." I said.

"Mom you look fantastic!" Rose said.

"Thanks guys!" Tasha said.

"So how many will be attending?" Alice asked. In Alice's mind a wedding wasn't a wedding unless you had three hundred of your closest friends and family.

"Oh we're keeping it small…I'd say about forty or so". Tasha said. We had to stomp on Alice's foot to shut her up. We then bought the dresses and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review**

Chapter 3

BPV

The night before we left we finished up packing. Alice must of packed enough to last her three years not two months. Rose looked at her astonished. The number of bags that Rose and I had together equaled hers.

" Alice how the hell am I going to fit all of this in my Jeep? ( Rose traded an M3 {Editing gets good money} in for a Jeep Liberty…why I will never know)

"I'm sure it will fit!" Alice said.

" So are you done Alice?" Rose asked as Alice zippered up another bag of luggage.

"All finished!" Alice said.

" Are you sure that you have enough clothes in your wardrobe for tomorrow?" I asked.

" Why do you even have to ask that question?" Alice beamed.

" So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"7 am…I don't want to hit traffic." I said

"What's fun with out a little traffic jam?" Rose joked.

"Yeah we could play the license plate game!" Alice agreed.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"So 7 am we're on the road then?" Rose asked.

"So are we all piling in one car?" I asked. Rose's car was going to be cramped with all of Alice's luggage.

" Can we fit in it?" Rose asked.

"I think that we should just take our own then…you mind Rose?" I asked.

"Nah…my car is the only one big enough with out having the luggage on the outside." Rose said.

"There is no way I'm taking my Porsche on a mountain…are you nuts?" Alice shook.

"Then you can either ride with Rose or me." I said.

"Alright then ill ride with you." Alice said dejected. She hated my truck. I had the same car ever since I was sixteen….a 1960's Chevy truck. Alice thought that I should trade it in…but I liked the antique look.

" You know you can always get an F-150..."Alice started up when we entered the car the next morning

"Alice!" I said.

"What…I'm just saying…this thing looks like it's going to fall apart soon!" Alice said gesturing to the inside of my cab. It was looking rough around the edges lately.

"You need a new car…maybe when we get back we can look at…" Alice said.

"Alice when I want a new car…you'll be the first to know." I cut her off.

" Fine!" Alice said. It was then that my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey its Rose…Alice already started didn't she?" Rose asked.

" She tried to get me to buy an f-150 already…and we weren't even in the car for five minutes!" I said

" That girl's got problems!" Rose said. She knew me well.

"I mean the truck is not _that _bad…it may need some repairs but that's about it!" Rose said. Rose was the reason my truck was still living…she was mechanically inclined.

"Rose…face it…the truck is not going to live much longer!" Alice said. She knew that rose could hear her

" Alice…are you an unknown mechanic or something…didn't think so!" Rose said loud enough for Alice to hear…and my ear to ring.

" I may not be a mechanic…but I know when to give up and when to fight…this interior is horrible!" Alice shouted.

It was then that we hit the high way.

We reached the Bed and Breakfast about two hours later . It had the perfect setting. The mountains looked stunning. The sun set here was going to be awesome. The Bed and Breakfast was very quaint. If I had passed it on the street I would of swore that it was a private home. Or to be more precise…a private mansion. The place was breathtaking.

"Good pickings Bella!" Rose said as we opened the front door.

The inside was just as alluding as the outside. The only thing that gave it away was the desk located on the side wall. Not too far away was the kitchen which was set up in a restaurant style. Sitting behind the desk was a god. That was the only way to describe him. I recognized him from the picture as the green eyed man. The picture didn't do him justice. At that time the blonde haired man approached the desk. I heard a sudden gasp next to me . As I looked over I saw Alice's jaw had actually dropped. The sudden gasp was what alerted the green eyed god.

"Oh hello my name is Edward … how may I help you?" The god said…the velvet voice emanating from him. So he was the one that picked up the phone!

"I..I have a reservation here…under the name Swan?" I stuttered out. That didn't go to well.

"Yes …do you have the money now or are you going to pay on a weekly basis?" Edward asked.

"Now." My voice cracked. I took out the cash and handed it to him.

"Now we only have a few stipulations…mostly for safety… no swimming after 10pm, no hiking after 9 pm and if your unwell for some reason…please stay in the room and alert one of us…we don't want other guests to get sick." Edward said.

" Jasper here is going to show you to your rooms." Edward said gesturing to the blonde haired man.

" Edward aren't you forgetting something?" A voice from the kitchen asked.

"oh yeah sorry about that!" Edward said. Alice and Rose looked confused. So it was true!

"Um if you guys experience any disturbances please let us know." Edward said non chalantly.

"What do you mean "disturbances"?" I asked.

"Oh you know…dishes flying across rooms, hearing voices, unexpectedly falling on nothing ( a daily occurrence for me anyways…that would be nothing new), clothing disappearing…you know" The dark curly haired man called out from the kitchen. Rose swooned at the sight of him…even though he was in a ridiculous hat

"Emmett we don't need to alarm them!" Edward said.

Jasper then grabbed three keys and took us up a flight of stairs. Alice and Rose both had half amused half pissed looks on their faces.

"Alright…your over here." Jasper said gesturing to Alice.

"Your right next to her" Jasper said to Rose.

"And your right across the hall from her." Jasper addressed me. He then went back down stairs.

" Bella…not that I wouldn't mind , but to book us in a haunted bed and breakfast and not tell us like what the hell?" Alice said.

" Yeah like you couldn't take one minute to say "Oh by the way the place that we're staying at is infested with ghosts!" or something?" Rose said.

"I didn't think that it was true!" I defended. In my wildest dreams I never would of thought that it was true.

" I mean I read about it…but I thought that it was fictional!" I said.

"Great…now I have to defend my clothes…do you know how hard it was to find some of them?" Alice said.

"Still it should make for an interesting trip…don't you think!" Rose said laughing

" Speak to me when your Guess purse goes missing Rose!" Alice said

" you know that you would like it Alice…I mean your into tarot cards and such!" Rose said laughing.

"Knowing the future and seeing ghosts are two separate things!"

" Not really!" Rose said.

" Uh…I think that I know what I'm talking about.

A few minutes later we headed back down stairs to grab our luggage. Rose's car was absolutely packed…it was a wonder that she even fit in it herself. Each of us grabbed as much as we could but we were going to have to make many more trips. We passed Emmett in the hallway on our way up the stairs.

"Need help with that?" Emmett asked.

"No we're fine…but if you could just head back out and grab some more out of my car we would really appreciate it!" Rose said.

"Sure…which car?" Emmett asked.

"The Jeep" Rose answered. Emmett smiled.

"My kind of woman!" Emmett said heading out the door.

"God he's hot!" Rose said. He was exactly Rose's type.

" I think that Rose has a little crush on someone!" I said laughing.

"Shut up I'm not the only one Miss. Stutter !" Rose countered.

"Geeze I hope I didn't sound too idiotic!" I said

"At least you spoke…I just stood there looking like a moron!" Alice said.

"Yeah we all kind of goofed on that." I said.

" Lets focus on getting this stuff into our rooms!" Rose said.. With that we picked up the luggage and carried it into the rooms.

When I walked into my room I was amazed. The room was absolutely gorgeous. It had a huge window that had a great view of the mountain. The curtains were a royal blue color that accented the light blue walls perfectly. The furniture was made of a wood the color of my hair and the spread was a matching color blue of the walls. The pillows matched the curtains. I was still marveling at the room while I was unpacking. There was then a knocking at the door.

" I have some luggage and I don't know who's it is!" Emmett said. I came out to see every piece of luggage that was left in Rose's car in the middle of the hall. I picked up what was mine and placed it in my room and then came back to help Alice.

"Dear god…how much did you pack?" Emmett asked

"Enough!" Alice answered.

Later on we came down stairs get some lunch . Considering it was just the three of us in the entire place we invited the guys to sit down with us. Sitting at the table ,waiting for Emmett to finish making the sandwiches, Alice decided to make some small talk.

"So how long have you guys owned the place?" Alice started off.

" Oh about two years now…it passed down to us after our parents died" Edward said.

"Oh that's awful I'm so sorry …it must have been tough." I said

"At first it was, but running this place is what they would of wanted. I take solace in that." Edward said

"So what brings you three here…I mean not a lot of people usually check in to rooms when they can hike the mountain."

" Our parents ( I gestured to Rose) are getting married on the mountain…and we're not really the hiking type" I said .

"Really…then congrats on becoming what…sisters then?" Edward said smiling.

" Thanks." I said

" So do you live here or what?" Alice asked.

"When there is guests we do…when its dead, usually in the spring and fall, We live in Seattle…in fact I think that this is the longest that we ever stayed here." Jasper said

"That's weird…we live there too!" Alice said.

"You know we should all go for a cup of coffee or something once we get back there." Alice said.

"Sounds like a date." Jasper said

"So what's your story…their parents are getting married…ours are no longer with us…what's yours…?" Jasper started up.

"Its Alice…and they are Bella and Rose… I don't really have a story, just the normal daughter of famous designers." Alice said.

" That sounds cool Alice." Jasper said.

"So your parents are getting married…how did that happen?" Edward asked Rose and I.

"Our parents married flakes, had us, the flakes divorced them and they helped each other out to make a long story short" Rose said.

"Sounds interesting!" Emmett said finally joining the table

"Well you had to be there that's for sure." I said.

" So you said that you sort of fell into this…did you ever consider anything else?" I asked.

"Actually yes, Jasper was a psych major in college, I was in pre med and luckily for us Emmett majored in business…he wanted to open a sport's store" Edward said.

"What do you do?" Edward asked.

"We're editors…I edit books, Alice edits fashion magazines and Rose edits sports magazines." I said.

"Dude you edit sports magazines…that's awesome!" Emmett said to rose

"I think Emmett found a friend!" Edward laughed.

"I think so too!" Jasper said.

"Can you tell me what's in next months _Sports Illustrated_?" Emmett asked gleefully.

" Not a lot if you're a football fan…how ever if your into swimming…" Rose said. Emmett looked somewhat disappointed.

"If its not men's swimming, ill be fine" Emmett said.

"Sorry Emmett…it is" Rose said.

" Is there anything…" Emmett started.

"No, I even wrote them a note to add more foot ball for the next issue." Rose said

"My type of girl!" Emmett said

" Thanks Emmett!" Rose said

"Don't mention it!" Emmett said.

"A girl that loves sports…I never thought that I'd see the day and football…my favorite!" Emmett said.

We then continued eating lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review**

Chapter 4　

JPV

We spent the rest of the day talking to the girls. I never thought that I would talk so much about myself. It was just that there was something about that Alice girl. Her pixie like features raptured all of my thoughts. Her bubbly expressions were enough to light a room. I felt bad when I had to leave her to go to bed…our rooms were located on the other side of the building…the non haunted side. I was getting ready to brush my teeth when Emmett knocked on the door.

"Lets go check on the girls man…I want to make sure that they're okay!" Emmett said.

"Emmett…I'm sure their fine man…go to sleep!" I said…I was tired from waking up early today.

"No man I don't want what happened to your parents to happen to Rose…she's too hot for that, and I know that your into Alice man…I've seen that look in your eyes before" Emmett said. That got me convinced…I didn't want Alice to suffer the fate of my parents.

"Why aren't you badgering Edward?" I asked as I grabbed my kerosene lamp…there was no flash lights in the house.

" I couldn't tell if Edward was into that third chick or not…he's a weird one anyways" Emmett said.

"Well Alice is cute…I mean the way her face lights up when she smiles…how her hair bounces" I said smiling as we entered the main dining room. This was the first room that haunting were reported in

"ugh Jasper be a man and shut up!" Emmett said. It was then that a glass flew off one of the tables and smashed right in front of Emmett.

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett cried like a girl.

"Talk about manning up!" I said. It was then that my kerosene lamp flickered on and off.

"Shut it Jazz" Emmett said…it was then that another glass did the same thing

" !" Emmett screamed bloody murder. We then heard a disembodied voice saying "EMMY,EMMY?"

"IT KNOWS ME…IT KNOWS _ME_?" Emmett continued to scream.

" Emmett man up…it cant hurt us!" I said pissed. A chair then flew across the room.

" LETS GET OUT OF HERE MAN!' Emmett said starting to sprint towards the next room.

" Emmett calm down man…your like a girl…I think that you're the one that needs protection…not Rose and Alice!" I said meeting Emmett in the next room. It was then that I heard the scariest sound ever. It was my mother's voice calling my name out…my real mothers. I froze.

"?" Emmett asked his voice an octave that I had never heard a man speak before. Its not real…Its not real! I kept on repeating to my self

We then ran at full speed towards the girls room.

BPV

Heading down to breakfast I found the oddest sight imaginable. Jasper and Emmett were holding hands and talking lovey-dovey to Rose and Alice. I did a double take.

"What's going on guys?" I asked

"Oh hey Bella want some breakfast?" Alice said pushing an omelet towards me. Were they brainwashed last night or something.

"Alright guys…I know something's up… tell me!" I said

"Oh Jasper and Emmett asked us out last night and we said yes." Alice said.

"How the hell…" Edward asked appearing out of nowhere.

" Well the cowardly lion over there came running into my room last night screaming something about ghosts and glasses breaking and we talked." Rose said

"And Jasper broke into my room mumbling something like "Its not real" over and over. So I talked him down and…" Alice smiled. I didn't need to know the last part.

"So wait a minute…what the hell were you two doing walking around in the middle of the night?" Edward asked.

"Well um…It was Emmett's idea" Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz…I wanted to check everything out you know make sure that everything was okay and I didn't want to go alone and Jazz was awake." Emmett said defensively.

"Really" Edward said

"it's the truth!" Emmett said

" Why didn't you wake me up then?" Edward asked.

"Man you know that even I'm not stupid enough to wake you up!" Emmett said.

"So let me get this straight…you two were doing a "last minute check of the place…got scared and high tailed it into Alice and Rose's room?" Edward asked.

" Emmett weren't you the one that said if he ran into a ghost you would fight it off?" Edward asked laughing.

"Hey that was before I ever saw one!" Emmett said defensively.

"Remind me never to be around you when there is a ghost!" I said laughing

"Oh it looks like we're out of syrup!" Alice said shaking a bottle of syrup.

" Come Edward lets give the newlyweds time to bond while we go fetch the syrup!" I said laughing while heading towards the kitchen.

"So what do you think the real deal is?" I asked once we were alone. I had to say his eyes smoldered in the kitchen light.

"I think that Emmett and Jasper have a thing for your friends over there…came up with a half backed plan to scare the girls…and busted into their room last night with that ridiculous story. I mean Emmett and Jasper are well known for their tall tales." Edward said." Edward said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm guessing it's the product of over active imaginations." Edward said.

"Lets just say it made our teenage years very interesting." Edward continued.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" Edward asked.

"Well this conversation has mostly been about Emmett and Jasper….what about you?" I asked.

"There isn't very much to say…I was more of the quiet one. The one that they pinned things on." Edward said

" There wasn't much to pin on though most of the stuff they did…they were caught in the act." Edward said

" Really" I said.

" There were a lot of good things too though…listening them tell stories was one of the highlights of my childhood" Edward said.

" You see growing up with those two you were bound to hear stories on how they fought dragons together, how Emmett took down a troll by himself…and it sounded believable" Edward said.

"I wasn't as much for telling stories…I wasn't as creative as those two…they really could of made money off the stuff they came up with" Edward continued.

"It died down a little after mom and dad died…I had to say I had never seen Emmett even remotely sad for years before that happened…we all almost never fully recovered from it" Edward said.

"I think that it was the good memories of Emmett and Jasper's lies that got us through it" Edward said. I could sense a budding friendship coming out of this conversation.

"So besides Rose do you have any siblings?" Edward asked.

"Biologically no" I said

"So you were an only child?" Edward asked.

"Until the age of eleven…that was when Rose and her mother moved in." I answered.

"So besides Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"No there's none" Edward said.

"So you were in pre med…did you know what field that you wanted to go into?" I asked

"Well I was considering a pediatrician or surgeon…I was throwing the two ideas around." Edward said. Wow he was smart…I didn't stand a chance in hell with this guy.

"So do you have a girlfriend… I mean should I expect to see girls other than Rose and Alice here?" I asked.

"No…not really, I'm not as desperate as Jasper and Emmett…I'm not going to hook up with the first girl that id seen in three months." Edward said. Careful about who he chooses…that had to be good.

"I agree with you there…I mean we all barely know each other….I don't even know your favorite color and their already together." I said

"Blue" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"My favorite color is blue…my favorite food is pizza and I don't have a favorite movie…what's yours?" Edward asked.

" My favorite color changes from day to day, my favorite food is also pizza, and I also don't have a favorite movie." I answered.

"Guys hurry up my food is getting cold!" Alice called out.

"Wow that was a long conversation for getting syrup!" I joked grabbing the syrup bottle.

Walking back to the table I noticed that both Alice and Rose had inquisitive looks on their faces. Rose smiled as we sat down.

"So what's up for tonight?" I asked. We usually made plans to go out to eat together when on vacation.

"Well Em and I are going hiking…and from what I understand Alice and Jasper were heading out to a restaurant." Rose said. I knew those two were up to something… oh well at least I wasn't going to be alone.

"Have fun!" I said.

We spent the rest of the morning eating. Rose got me alone after I left the dining room.

"He's totally into you…flaunt it tonight girl!" Rose said.

"I don't get that vibe from him…I think that he wants to be friends." I said.

"Take it from an expert in men…he doesn't want to be just friends. He wouldn't want to have that long of a conversation while getting syrup !" Rose said

"Rose why would he be into me…look at me I'm the definition of average!" I said.

"Bella your not average…first off id kill to have that skin…do you know how many pounds of make up I would have to use to get that completion and secondly look at your hair…my hair is poker straight and boring and Alice's is straighter, your definitely not average." Rose exclaimed

"Did I have an army of men in high school…no I didn't think so!" I said.

"75% of those guys were friends…and notice that the other 25% didn't last long!" Rose said.

"Bella trust me on this…he likes you!" Rose said.

"Yeah even I saw that!" Alice chimed in from behind us.

Later on that day Alice and Rose left to go on their dates. I felt excited for them…I mean I hadn't seen them that excited in a while. They must of really been into Jasper and Emmett. Rose was gushing the whole time she was getting hiking boots on. I was helping Rose straighten her hair when Alice came wandering in.

" Have you seen my black boots…I cant seem to find them and they would go perfect with the black pants that I want to wear.

"No…have you checked your room?" Rose asked.

"All over!" Alice said. It was then that we heard a clamoring down stairs.

"OW…Who's shoes are these?" Emmett asked.

"God damn it those ghosts!" Emmett shouted.

"Guess you found them Alice!" I said laughing.

"How the hell did they end up down there?" Alice asked.

" I think Emmett just answered that" Rose said

" I hope they didn't reck the shoes….they cost me $500!" Alice said running out the door.

"Only Alice would have $500 shoes stolen by ghosts." I said

" EMMETT PUT THOSE DOWN…THEY'RE WORTH $500.…ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THEM IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCUFF THEM!" Alice shouted from down stairs

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Alice continued to shout.

" I think that you better head down there …it kind of puts a damper on a date if one of the parties is murdered." I said to Rose.

" She wont do anything!" Rose said. We then heard a loud banging sound.

" Well maybe I should go check on them!" Rose said. Rose then went down the stairs.

"EMMETT GIVE HER BACK THOSE SHOES!" Rose shouted. There was no more screaming after that.

I came down the stairs about a half hour later to find that everyone had left. I noticed a small book case at corner of the stair case so I went over to check it out. Whoever had read these had a good taste in books. Almost every favorite book of mine was on that shelf…and even a few that I had edited. I picked one of them up, headed over to the dining room and began to read. After a while I didn't notice that someone else had entered the room.

"You like Dracula?" a velvet voice said from behind me.

"Well it's a good book." I answered.

"Sorry but I would of never pegged you for liking fantasy novels." Edward said .

"I would of never pegged any of you for having an such an good collection of books….no offence but Emmett doesn't seem the type to read Romeo and Juliet , so I guess we're even there." I said..

"Oh that case isn't Emmett's…his is down the hall , the one with all the sports autobiographies" Edward said.

"Really then who's is it?" I asked.

"Oh that's mine…Jasper's book case is filled with psychology books…they're all about making yourself or others feel good." Edward said.

"Really…I guess that we have more favorites then." I said

"I guess so." Edward said.

" So you're a book editor right…how many fantasy books have you edited?" Edward asked.

"A good share id say…three are on your shelf right now" I answered.

" So with all of your experiences here and your taste for fantasy…I'm surprised that you haven't written one your self….I mean this place must have some good stories if it's haunted!" I said.

"You'd be surprised." Edward said.

"Well Emmett getting clonked on the head with the shoes was only a minor incident…I've heard some really messed up tales about this place from my parents and guests" Edward said vaguely.

"We've had several people been driven mad…if Emmett's story is true that was probably why he was checking on Rose…and a couple of them actually died…the last time it happened it really killed the business." Edward continued.

"That's why we now warn people."

"One person reported being levitated….I don't know how true that is though" Edward said..

"You mind talking about this outside…they get really pissed when you talk about them inside the place I've heard." Edward said

"Sure…why not!" I said standing up. I then managed to step on the bottom of my pants and fell right on top of Edward. An electrical pulse shot right through me upon touching him. That was odd…that never happened to me before

" Sorry!" I said. I then got up and helped Edward up. The pulse shot through me again. From the look on Edward's face…he felt it too.

"Its okay…people report that happening a lot around here!" Edward said.

"No I think that one was me." I said. I was pretty sure that I managed to do that one by my self.

Once outside we found a place on the porch to sit down. We talked about the ghosts and Edward's child hood for the next hour. I had to say growing up with Emmett as a brother sounded very interesting. Apparently Emmett was a big prankster in the family. What interested me the most however was the effect (or lack there of) the adoption of Jasper had on the family. Apparently Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all friends before he was adopted…making it easier on them all once Jasper came into the family.

"So what happened to Jasper's parents?" I asked.

"Lets just say that the had a horrible thing happen to them…none of us really likes to talk about it…we were all there when it happened…It affected us all for years." Edward said

" That's so sad." I said


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review**

Chapter 5

EPV.

I was heading off the bed that night when Emmett called. Apparently they were in the living room watching television when some papers some how flew through the air and all over them. He wanted me to help him get Rose to bed since he didn't want to go alone. A brave one Emmett was not.

" Edward…its Emmett…I need some help." Emmett started up. Emmett needed help alright but not the type I could offer.

" Rose and I saw something in the living room…she wants me to escort her to her room but I don't want to be alone after…could you please come." Emmett said

"Emmett alright ill be right over." I said. I knew that as cowardly as Emmett was in these situations he would do the same thing. I headed over there to help them out.

Once in the living room Emmett and I helped Rose up. Touching Rose…I had none of the electricity that I had touching Bella which I found odd. The first time that it had happened I thought that it was static cling but when it happened the second time I had no expatiation for it. Bringing Rose up the stairs I found myself thinking only about Bella. I was actually almost wishing that Rose was Bella just so I could touch her again. The other thing that I found extremely odd was that I could actually hold a conversation with her with out it turning into "Does my hair look right?" or the girl jumping me and having to politely push her away. She was definitely not the "normal" girl.

" I think that we need to talk Edward." Emmett said

"I know that you like that chick man…I wasn't sure before…but I saw you two talking today…you were totally all over her man…I haven't seen you like that in like three years man." Emmett said.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" I asked. Shit Emmett knows…now he's gonna play matchmaker…well I can expect lots of alone time with Bella in the near future.

" Don't deny it man…I saw you two talking on the porch…I was heading back because I forgot to pack Rose's sandwich. You were totally into that conversation which is not normal for you and girls" Emmett said.

"I don't think that she likes me like that ." I said.

"Well I heard from a little birdie named Rose that she does…so problem solved." Emmett said.

"So what's holding you back man why cant you just say "I think your hot…date me?" I mean that's what I said to Rose!" Emmett said

"Emmett she's not Rose!" I said. No one was like Bella.

" Then man come up with your own words…but ask her and soon because I'm gonna puke if I have to deal with you two and the drama that is sure to happen if you don't ask her." Emmett said.

"Emmett ill ask her in my own time!" I said

" I'm just saying man." Emmett said. It was then that a light bulb blew up.

"UHOH ITS TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE MAN!" Emmett started shrieking, Rose dubbed him right. He was the cowardly lion.

BPV.

I awoke the next morning to find Alice and Rose staring me down in my room. From the looks on their faces I already knew why they were there.

"Spill Bella…we want details!" Rose said.

"Not much happened last night…we talked that's it!" I said

"Damn it!" Alice said.

"I was sure that he was going to put a move on her last night!" Rose said.

"I told you that my tarot cards were better than your trusty nails at predicting the future…didn't I say that they weren't going to do anything until _tomorrow night! _You owe me ten bucks Rose!" Alice said.

"I don't understand what went wrong." Rose said.

"Well not all guys are as fast moving as Emmett and Jasper!" I said

"That's true, I had to wait three months for Eric…ugh bad comparison!" Alice said

"Anyways I think that he just wants to be friends." I said

" If you think that…your fooling yourself girl no guy talks for more than an hour to a girl unless they like them…Emmett spotted you and Jasper and I saw you two coming back." Alice said

"One day you'll see." Rose said

"Oh by the way Mom and Charlie are checking into the hotel that's like two miles up the road…they want to see us tonight…you know the wedding being in two days and such" Rose said.

"We'll I got plans with Jasper so count me out of that." Alice said

" Sounds fun!" I said.

I spent the rest of the day talking to Edward. Rose and Emmett wanted to make up for the time that they were going to loose that night and Alice and Jasper disappeared for half the day…their excuse was they were heading out to the store. Edward seemed to generally care about what I thought and about my family. I had never met any one except for Alice and Rose that had cared the way he did. I found that I could talk to him about anything and he seemed to really listen.

"That's really interesting that someone actually wrote a book about this place." Edward said when I told him how I found out about it.

"I know the hard part is that they left it anonymous so I'm stuck coming up with a pen name." I said.

"You got to admit it was probably funny reading about Emmett walking in and getting cereal dumped on him." Edward said. That was odd. I never mentioned that….it was one of the funny parts of the book. Could Edward be the author? No…no way.

"Edward how did you…" I started to ask.

" Bella I wrote it!" Edward said

"What?" I asked. Did my ears deceive me… did I just tell the author of the book that I had to come up with a pen name for him.

"I wrote it…I still have the backup file if you want it…its still saved on to the computer!" Edward said. He then lead me to behind the front desk and pulled it up.

"Oh my…Edward you're a fantastic writer….and you said that Emmett and Jasper were the ones with an over active imagination!" I said.

"Yeah…just don't tell them…they don't know yet, I want them to find out at the right time. That was why I left it unknown…if you want though you can call me E.C Cookie or something." Edward said laughing.

"Ill hold you to that!" I said

"Bella we have to leave soon!" Rose said finding us at the front desk.

"Alright already Rose !" I said. Rose and I were taking separate cars so I didn't get what the big deal was.

I then said goodbye to Edward and jumped went into my truck. I looked over to see Rose heading into her jeep next to me. She found out the night that she started dating Emmett that they both owned the same car. Emmett practically bragged about it ever since.

I was at the hotel within minutes. I would of preferred to stay at the bed and breakfast but Charlie and Tasha had just gotten here and wanted to relax. The bed and breakfast may have been haunted but at least it was interesting. This place was very bland.

"We ordered room service…we hope you two don't mind but we ordered you guys stakes." Charlie said taking our coats and placing them in the closet.

"No we don't mind…steak sounds great." I said…Rose shook her head in agreement.

"So you guys what's up…we haven't talked in ages!" Charlie said.

"Not much…Rose's got a new boyfriend that's about it." I said.

"And your pretty close too!" Rose chimed in

"What's this? What's his name and when do we get to meet him?" Ha all the heat was on Rose….Charlie didn't hear the last part.

"Oh his name is Emmett and he's going to be my guest at the wedding." Rose said. Wait a minute Rose never told me that part!

"You never told me that part." I whispered. I thought that I had a right to know who was going to my father's wedding!

"I just asked him today…and I think that you should ask Edward because I'm 90% sure that Jasper's coming too." Rose s whispered back.

It was then that the door bell rang. We spent the next half hour eating and catching up. Charlie told me that he got some recruits from the station to be ushers. I got suspicious when he didn't mention names. Charlie gets very quiet when he does something bad. After we finished eating we talked some more about wedding plans. Tasha talked about how she found the perfect flowers for her color scheme. Alice would have been jealous that she wasn't there if she was here right now.

I headed out early afterwards. I was getting pretty tired and all I wanted to do head back to the bed and breakfast. I excused myself and got into the car to leave.

I was about half way to the bed and breakfast when I noticed a car too close to the back of my truck. I picked up my speed but it didn't change the distance from our cars. The next thing I knew,there was a crashing sound and my car was spinning out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to get control of the truck. but it was no use. The truck went off the road and slammed into a line of trees. I knew immediately that I wasn't hurt. I had sustained to many injuries in my life to not know when I was hurt. I went to open the door to find reception on my cell ( there was none in the area I was in) when I heard a roaring noise. I looked to see an adult mountain lion sitting two feet away from me. It looked hungry.

" Nice kitty!" I said trying to open the door. The lion only got closer and made more growling noises.

"Okay okay…I get it …your not going to let me go are you!" I said shutting the door. The lion roared and I screamed. It began to circle the truck.

EPV

I was sitting with Alice and Jasper waiting for the girls to come home. It was getting dark out and I was concerned because there were reports of deer and moose crossings lately…I didn't want Bella to get hurt…I knew that she had taken her own car. While we were talking ( to pass up the time) Rose called the bed and breakfast.

"Hey guys put Bella on the phone…my mother has a question about the wedding something about jewelry." Rose said.

" I thought Bella was still with you?" I said.

"No she left an hour ago." Rose said starting to get concerned. My heart almost stopped.

"Rose…she never came back." I said

"Very funny Edward…now please put her on the phone."

" I'm serious…she's not here!" I said.

"Then where the hell is she?" Rose asked

"Try her cell phone." I said.

"I already tried…that's why I called, its going straight to voice mail."

"I'll find her!" I said hanging up the phone

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"EMMETT WHERE'S YOUR SHOT GUN?" I hollered . I started running through rooms.

"In the kitchen pantry…what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's missing…she left the hotel an hour ago…I just got off the phone with Rose." I said.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett the hotel is literally five minutes away!" I said.

"Oh…well in that case Ill go with you." Emmett said.

" No stay here…Rose is coming back soon and Jasper might need help restraining Alice once she finds out." I said as I grabbed the gun.

"EDWARD WHATS GOING ON!" Alice shouted as I left the bed and breakfast. I then proceeded the two mile track to the hotel. I had hoped that she was just having truck problems…but I had a feeling something worse had happened.

I then got a call from the bed and breakfast. I picked up to find Alice on the other line. How she got my number I didn't know.

" I think I have a right to know what's going on here…they are my friends after all." Alice said not even pausing to greet me.

" Alice…how did you get my number?" I asked.

"I have ways!" Alice said.

"Alice hang up now!" I could hear Emmett roar in the back ground.

"No…I need to know!" Alice said.

"Bella's missing…I'm looking for her right now…ill call you if I find anything." I said. I then heard a gasp and a click. Emmett was in for it now. I then proceeded with my search. I then heard a noise that made my blood chill…there was a mountain lion in the area. I made sure that the gun was loaded.

BPV.

About an hour and a half later the god damn cat was still out side my door. Any time I opened it a fraction of an inch the lion growled….if I moved…it followed me. I was stuck. Talk about having bad luck…who would get into a car accident and have a mountain lion find them in the woods. It was then that I heard a shot gun blast. I immediately ducked expecting to get accidentally shot…because that would happen to me. I looked up to see the lion dying. It was then that I heard the velvet voice. Edward saved me from the vicious lion…how the hell did he know where I was?

"Bella? BELLA ANSWER ME BELLA?" Edward called out. He sounded extremely worried. I looked out my window to see his face…almost tortured with fear.

"I'm okay!" I shouted. I then opened the door. Getting an outside look of the damage I could see why Edward looked worried. The whole front of the cab was smashed in. I didn't know how I even survived never mind escaped uninjured. I ran at Edward like a bat out of hell.

"Thank you!" I said when I finally reached him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking concerned still.

" Surprisingly I'm fine." I answered.

"Lets get the cat…you could probably keep it as a souvenir or something!" I said to Edward. He went over first to make sure that the lion was dead. When I went over there I was shocked by the size of the mountain lion's teeth.

"Emmett's going to be shocked…the best thing that he ever bagged was a deer…and he hasn't shut up about it ever since." Edward said.

"So what happened…I mean besides the obvious?" Edward asked on the way back.

"Some jerk ran me off the road and didn't even stop to make sure I was alive!" I said.

"What the hell?" Edward said.

"Your telling me." I said.

"Once we get back…I'm going to call the cops!" Edward said. It was then that I looked down at my phone. There was ten missed calls from Alice with in the past twenty minutes. Rose and her were going to kill me. I called Alice.

" Hey!" I said.

"Don't hey me…where the hell have you been…I've been worried sick and you don't even want to see Rose right now…Emmett and her were about to launch an expedition out there to find you guys!" Alice said pissed.

"Alice ill tell you when I get back…you wouldn't believe it if I told you over the phone." I said.

"You better!" Alice said. Rose then grabbed the phone.

"You better call Charlie…their worried about you…you didn't want to see their faces when I left." Rose said

"Okay" I said.

" And Bella if you ever do that to us again…Alice and I will kill you!" Rose said

I spent the rest of the way back to the bed and breakfast reassuring Charlie and Tasha that I was okay. I found out that Charlie was preparing to look for me on foot as well. I didn't think he'd have as much luck with the mountain lion.

"SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL MY BABY!" Charlie roared when he found out someone ran me off the road. He sounded like an angry elephant.

"I don't think that we need to call the police…Dad's a police chief." I whispered to Edward

"Ill get in touch with the local police chief…he's a buddy of mine, don't worry about a thing Bella!" Charlie said hanging up. When we got back there was a squad car sitting at the front door.

"Thank god Mountain lion is in season and Emmett has the right gun and bullets for them!" Edward said as we approached the squad car. The officers got out.

"We got a call about an accident around here…is everyone okay?" an officer asked.

"Yeah we're okay…someone ran me off the road about a mile down…the car's still there about a half mile inward." I said. They then had me give a formal statement.

"What's with the cat" The officer asked.

" Oh when Edward found me…I was being held hostage by it…I would of died if he hadn't shot it." I answered

"Okay well we'll call you if we find anything…surely a blue ford Taurus should have some damage…it wont be long before he's caught" the officer said. When the officers left everyone came out.

"Okay spill…why were the police here?" Alice asked

" Someone ran me off the road…my truck hit a tree about a mile down the road. When I tried to get out to call someone a mountain lion appeared keeping me stuck in the car until Edward shot it." I said

" Edward you bagged that mountain lion…dude that's friggen awesome!" Emmett said shocked

"Its full grown too!" Emmett said still staring at it

"Emmett I'm sure that you would of done the same thing!" Edward said. Rose got me while entering the house.

" Dude he definitely likes you if he was willing to go out into the wilderness by himself and save your life!" Rose said.

" Yeah you should have been there when he found out you were gone…He totally freaked out" Alice said.

"You know a similar thing happened when Emmett and I were hiking. We ran into a grizzly bear. Do you want to know what Emmett did…. ran away screaming like a little girl…I had to throw my sandwich it its face and run to get away from it…and I'm dating Emmett!" Rose said.

"I think that you should take me to the car…I mean we should see if it can be fixed!" Rose said. Emmett over heard and shouted "ROAD TRIP!" So there was no way I was getting out of this one. A few minutes later we pulled up ( it takes a longer time to walk then to drive). Rose looked at the car in amazement.

"How the hell did you do that…I thought your car was a tank!" Rose said.

"Is it fixable Rose?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"No I'm sorry Bella but the truck is dead…there is no way to fix that" Rose said shaking her head.

"Rose how do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"Rose has a gift for mechanics." I said.

"Did I mention that you're my type of girl." Emmett beamed. He found a personal

mechanic.

"You know I was thinking ever since our last conversation about the truck…maybe you should get a M3 or a Mercedes…or something…you liked Roses old one!" Alice said.

"Alice…I haven't even got the insurance money yet and your already trying to hit up dealers?" I asked.

"Well sorry if I cant fit that many people in my Porsche!" Alice said. Jasper then turned around.

"Alice you have a what?" Jasper asked incredulous.

"Oh I never told you that…well yeah I have one!" Alice said.

"Is there anything else that I should know but don't?" Jasper asked.

"No that's about it." Alice said

" So what ever happened to Rose's old car?" Emmett asked.

"She traded it in for the Jeep…I thought she went insane when she did it…I mean a M3 for a Jeep…but she later told me that she did it so she could drive an SUV" Alice said.

"Rose you drove an M3...I …I …I would of felt like I lived my life if I touched one of those things!" Emmett stuttered out shocked.

"Is there anything you drove that I should know about?" Edward asked half jokingly.

"Nope I drove the truck ever since I could drive much to Alice's dismay…Rose used to drive an identical one until she got the M3" I said

"So how does it drive…I mean I hear its awesome!" Emmett said.

"Oh its like floating…I barely touched the steering wheel and it turned left." Rose said.

"Really!" Emmett said.

"Oh and it has a top notch stereo in it and everything" Rose said.

" Damn that's going to be my next car…Bella get it!" Emmett said.

"Emmett its her choice!" Edward defended me.

It was then that we headed back to the bed and breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted!**

Chapter 6

BPV

I spent the next day getting ready for Charlie's rehearsal and dinner. I followed Rose's suggestion to invite Edward to the wedding and he graciously accepted. We also invited the guys to the rehearsal. Though we weren't dating…I was afraid to introduce Edward to Charlie. Charlie was tough on guy friends. He assumed that every guy friend was a potential boyfriend and treated the two groups as such. Needless to say a percentage of guys at our school were afraid to date me. Rose was another story. He was more lenient on her…so therefore she had more boyfriends. I had Rose and Alice apply my makeup and do my hair. When I looked in the mirror…it looked like they preformed a miracle. I hoped that the same thing could be done for tomorrow. Walking down the stairs I found the guys in crisp new dress shirts…khaki pants and cologne out to the max. Edward looked more like a god then ever before. I ogled at him .

"You look amazing!" I said.

"Thank you and you look…" Edward said starting to look uncomfortable. so that was Rose and Alice's game. It was then that I felt a pushing sensation around my midsection. Next thing I knew I was splayed on top of Edward again. The electric current became stronger then ever. I was thinking about kissing him when Emmett's voice came bounding through.

"I think that the super natural world is trying to tell you guys something…what's that the third time you fell on each other this week!" Emmett said

"Shut it Emmett!" Rose said.

"What I'm just speaking everyone's thoughts…you notice that their the only ones not dating…and their the only ones that the falling phenomenon keeps on happening to and right on each other….I think god's getting just as sick as I am of this beating around the bush!" Emmett said.

"That doesn't mean anything Emmett…now if the ghosts somehow forced them face to face then I would agree with you!" Rose said

"Yeah that really doesn't mean anything." Alice said

"I read in a parapsychology book that these things pick up on feelings…so I might have to agree with Emmett on that one. I mean it is kind of weird." Jasper said.

"Alright so if I wasn't dating you and I kept on falling on you…would you think that I was falling_ for_ you Jazz? Alice asked.

"Depends…if we were located in a haunted house I might question it!" Jasper said

"Guys can we just go…we're going to be late!" Edward said. I could tell that Edward was getting uncomfortable with this conversation…as was I. Getting to the rehearsal I realized that Rose and I were going to be the only family there. Alice and the guys weren't related and both Charlie and Tasha were only children who's parents weren't around anymore. Rose and I therefore were the only family present.

"Rose…" I said.

"I know…its too bad, I wish that their parents were here to see this…they would be so happy, my grandma always liked Charlie…even before they dated I always heard her rave about him!" Rose said

"Yeah when Grandma Swan found out she said something like " Good he went from the wrong woman to the right one!"!" I said laughing.

when we pulled up to the spot that the ceremony was going to take place I noticed that Charlie and Tasha were standing there with just the minister. Where the hell were the secretative ushers I wondered. When Charlie saw us get out with three boys he had a look of relief on his face along with confusion.

"Who are these guys?" Charlie asked eying Edward out. Charlie knew me well.

"That's Rose's boyfriend Emmett….Alice's boyfriend Jasper and my friend Edward." I said. I wanted to say boyfriend for myself so bad…but Edward and I hadn't gotten to that point yet…much to my disappointment.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie said.

"I have a question…my ushers are not coming till tomorrow, would you guys like to fill in just for tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Dad what happened to the ushers?" I whispered.

"The three dipshits forgot to book the hotel until the last minute so their coming straight to the wedding." Charlie said. I wondered who would be dumb enough not to book a hotel till the last minute.

"Of course we will!" Edward said.

"Alright so we have the ushers, the bridesmaids, and there is no maid of honor or best man so lets get this show on the road." The minister said. Charlie made the request that we walk in pairs . It went Alice and Jasper ( alphabetical first name brides side) Edward and I and then Rose and Emmett. The ceremony was quickly run through and then we were allowed to go to eat.

We arrived home a few hours later. Just being with Edward made it a great time. We talked all night. I felt like I could talk for ever to him and not run out of things to say. I was thinking about that as I was unchanging in my room. I slipped on a pair of sweats and a ratted t-shirt and went to brush my teeth. I heard the scatter of feet that signaled that Rose and Alice would soon be knocking on the door so I quickly finished getting the makeup off and left. Heading back into my room the door slammed shut behind me…though I did not place my hand on it to shut. I went to turn on the lights…but nothing happened. I repeatedly did this fifteen times and it was still black. The light bulb must of died or something. I got into bed and went to sleep.

That night I dreamed about Edward again. In these dreams we are both always happy. This dream was different in that he was referring to me as his girlfriend to somebody that I didn't know. In fact he seemed angered or defensive. What was he saying "Back off from my girlfriend?" Maybe I was being attacked. Edward was lunging at the guy when I awoke. I looked to see someone sitting on the side of my bed. I couldn't really see who he was…he was wearing a cloak. I started to search for my pepper spray when all of a sudden the light came back on. The next thing that I saw absolutely terrified me…and I don't scare that easily. Blood was coming out of the walls. It looked like a real life horror movie. It figured that it would have to happen to me. As I was staring at this the cloaked figure got closer to me. As he was getting closer I realized that he indeed was not human…a human couldn't hover in the air like it did. A lamp then flew off a nightstand inside the room. My furniture then started to fly around the room.

"!" I screamed. I realized what this was. I was staring Death in the face. I should of died in that car…I knew it! If Death got its way I was never going to see Edward again. I looked to see my door bust down…then there was a flash of bronze hair, green eyes that looked the most fearful that I had ever seen them and everything went black.

EPV

I had just finished getting ready for bed when Rose called Emmett. Her light bulb broke and she wanted Emmett to replace it. Emmett being the scardey cat that he was made Jasper and I go along with him.

"They cant hurt you Emmett!" Jasper said as a glass flew across the room and Emmett jumped back.

"Yeah tell that to your parents man …or the Johnsons or the McKenzie's " Emmett said…his voice shaking. The kerosene lamps then flickered.

" They know that we're talking about them!" Emmett whispered paranoid.

" Emmett…take your own advice for once in your life and BE A MAN!" Jasper said.

" Be a man!…Be a man!" Emmett whispered as the howling started…It sounded like wolves though there was no wolves in the area.

When we reached Roses room Emmett was still repeating these words. He grabbed the light bulb and changed it. When the light came on I noticed the bloody footprints. We obviously stepped in it at one point. Emmett pulled back and screamed like a girl. I opened the door to see a puddle of blood coming out of Bella's room. I froze. I then heard Bella scream It was happening again.

__

Flashback

Jasper, Emmett and I were playing downstairs in the living room. We had taken to playing hide and go seek and it was Jasper's turn to hide. I found Jasper hiding behind the couch when we heard this loud woman's scream. We immediately identified it as Jasper's mother and ran upstairs. My parents were two steps behind us…trying to stop us from getting upstairs.

"MOM , DAD!" Jasper shrieked when we reached the hall outside of their rooms. There was a huge puddle of blood outside of their room. Jasper freaked out and threw the door open. We walked in to find Jasper's parents mumbling to themselves.

"Oh no!" My father said. They had gone insane. My parents went into the room to help them…they were going to get them down stairs and call an ambulance. Instead they backed up…ran out of the room, pushing us out of the way, and ran out the door. They didn't even take their car. My father ran a three day search for them….but Emmett was the one that found them. He forced himself into the search party and found them in one of his favorite hiking grounds. They both committed suicide.

End of flashback

I refused to let Bella have that fate. I charged at the door like a bull and busted the door down. I found a being that I could only think of as Death hovering over Bella. She then slumped unconscious.

"YOUR NOT HAVING MY GIRLFRIEND TOO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I roared at the ghost. Wait a minute…did I just call her my girlfriend?

"BACK OFF OF HER!" I continued to roar

"Take me…just don't take her!" I begged it. I then heard a whisper " Its neither of your times anyways" and the ghost disappeared.

"She's going to be fine Rose…I have a feeling." I said.

"Yeah the fact that she passed out means that she hasn't lost her mind either….its one of the things the mind does to protect itself…I'd be more worried if she wasn't" Jasper said appearing next to her. I had to give him credit for even appearing in the door way…considering what happened to his parents.

"Yeah if she's not mumbling she'll be fine!" Emmett called from Rose's bedroom.

"Incase it comes back though ill take her into my room." I said.

"Rose… you can stay with me if you want!" Emmett called out

"hum stay here and risk a potential ghost attack that makes walls bleed or stay with you…ill stay with you Em!" Rose said

"Ill take Alice!" Jasper said heading off into Alice's room. I picked Bella up and carried her across the house into my room. She came to just as I was placing her on the bed.

"Edward?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here." I said. She then sat up.

"Listen…I think that we need to talk, we shouldn't put this off any longer." I said.

BPV

I awoke in a strange room . Looking up I saw what looked like Edward smiling at me. I had to ask to be sure. He told me that he was here. It made me feel better.

" Listen…I think that we need to talk, we shouldn't put this off any longer, I mean I usually take longer than this but…!" Edward said.

"Edward I think I know what your going to say and …." I started up

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked. I already knew the answer.

" Yes!" I said.

"Good…now that we got that settled!" Edward said. We then kissed. I've never been kissed the way Edward kissed me. The electricity stoked the huge flames of passion that had erupted at that moment. The world could of ended and I wouldn't of cared at that moment. I then laid back down on the bed.

The next morning I awoke in Edwards arms. I couldn't believe that this sleeping angel was mine…that he was meant for me…the plain one. I had thought that last night was a dream…I actually pinched myself to make sure that I was awake. What confirmed that I was awake was his warm arms wrapped around me. I heard a grunting noise and I turned around to see him smiling a crooked smile. Of all his facial expressions that I had seen…this had to be my favorite.

"We have to get up soon…we have to get ready." Edward said. The wedding was today damn it. I was suddenly wishing that Charlie's ushers hadn't shown up yet. I got up and quickly fixed myself. As soon as we were ready Edward and I left to join the others. upon shutting Edwards door we noticed a men's dress bag hanging from the door. There was a sticky note that read "Lucky you're the same size as Jasper….wear this today or ill personally murder you- Alice"

"How the hell did she know my size?" Edward asked staring at the object.

"You know I always swore that Alice had a hint of precognition, I mean she always seems to know everything before I ask her." I said.

Getting into the kitchen I noticed everyone looked extremely odd. Jasper, Alice and Rose all had goofy smiles on their faces…but that was noting compared to Emmett. Emmett looked like he won season tickets to the Seattle Seahawks or something.

"Guys we have something…." Edward started up.

"I heard last night…its about god damn time …a person could grow old and die waiting for you two to get together!" Emmett said.

" You don't know how relieved I am man…I was kind of questioning you!…I mean before you met her!" Emmett said.

" Emmett what the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Emmett…I told you that he wasn't, I should know…I mean I did study that in college after all." Jasper said.

" I know…I guess that I was just afraid." Emmett said

"Dude what would you have done if what I think your saying was true?" Edward asked.

"I don't know man…im just glad its not." Emmett said.

"Why would you even assume that in the first place?" Edward asked.

"The death of parental figures has been known to make people switch teams…and you were acting weird for the longest time." Emmett said

" Em you could of asked!" Edward said.

" So what time is the wedding?" Jasper asked changing the subject

"(spits out food) THE WEDDING IS IN A HALF HOUR…GUYS WE GOT TO GET READY NOW!" Alice roared. Charlie was having a morning wedding, he got me to the side last night and said that the ushers were supposed to leave early. Alice then dragged Rose and I up the stairs

"" I cant believe that I lost track of time…damn it we wont be finished on time…thank god we're supposed to meet them at the sight….your mom would of killed us Rose!" Alice said throwing all of the showers on.

" Five minutes and I'm counting!" Alice said. I got in and started to wash up.

"Four minutes…don't wash your hair!" Alice shouted. Thank god I didn't.

"Three minutes…hurry!" Alice said.

"Two.." Alice started.

"Minutes we know Alice!" Rose said, I turned off the water.

"One minute!" Alice said. I wrapped a towel around me. I knew what she was going to do in a second. sure enough she came busting through the door.

"Alright …out!" Alice shouted.

"I'm doing her hair…after all I was promised and I am going to be her sister!" Rose shouted

Alright then ill take makeup!" Alice said. They then basically held me down in a chair while they tackled my hair and face.

"Rose do you have a tide stic-what the hell?" Emmett said sticking his head into the room.

"Bella is inept at doing her own hair and makeup for formal events…so we're doing it for her!" Rose said

"Damn I wish that I was a girl!" Emmett said.

Not as pleasant as you think Em…you try having your hair held up in pins…watch where you put that Rose!" I said

"Pain is beauty!" Alice said.

"Well have fun guys!" Emmett said turning to walk away.

"Not so fast Em…exactly why do you need a tide to go stick?" Alice asked.

" I may of dropped a little bit of strawberry jam on my shirt." Emmett said. Alice's face dropped.

"Rose take over…I'm going to make sure that El Dumbo over there didn't mess anything else up!" Alice said running out of the room after Emmett.

"EMMETT THAT SHIRT WAS WORTH $500 DOLLARS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" We could hear Alice roar.

"That will cut Alice's spending on Emmett down at least." Rose said.

"Alright…your done now, what do you think?" Rose asked holding up a mirror

"Rose you and Alice are awesome!" I said staring. I didn't recognize myself. I grabbed my dress and threw it on. we lucked out that it didn't have to go over our heads.

"Alright Bella I'm going to need your help…I need you to do my hair while I work on makeup!" Rose said. I got nervous…last time I worked on Rose's hair…I almost burned her hair off.

"Now I'm going to instruct you on what I want done…first pull my hair back." Rose said. I complied. Once I was finished, Rose's hair looked awesome. She could really pull an upsweep off.

" Alright, I finished cleaning up Emmett's suit…Bella put down the Barbie pin!" Alice said shaken.

"I asked her to help…she's almost finished anyways Alice!" Rose said.

"Bella you did THAT?" Alice said gesturing to Rose's hair.

"you seem shocked…I have my moments once in a while…anyways Rose told me what she wanted done." I said.

"Alright last curl Bella" Rose said gesturing to her head. I pinned the curl.

"It took me three years to teach her how to straighten hair…and it takes you what five seconds to teach her how to do an upsweep…where's the justice in that?" Alice asked.

"You take the hair and ill take the makeup!" Rose said to me.

"Oh hell no…no one touches this face but me….got it!" Alice said shooing us out…a second earlier and Rose wouldn't have her dress on. I stumbled down the steps …much to Rose and my protests Alice bought us each 5 in heals.

"I think that Alice is conspiring to kill us all!" Rose said when I tripped over the last step.

"Your telling me…it will be a miracle if I don't break a leg at the ceremony!" I said.

"You girls worry to much!" Alice said appearing out of no where. I couldn't believe that she finished that fast.

"Alice do you want us to haunt you…we will do that if these heals kill us!" As Rose said this a book flew off the shelf in front of the stairs.

"Sorry …didn't mean to offend you guys!" Rose said shaking a little.

"Jesus I never met any gho-people that are more self conscious then these guys….you cant even say the G-word with out having a book shelf fly up and hit you in the ass." Alice said disgustedly

"Tell me about it…Emmett made that mistake last night while we were heading into his room…and a lamp hit him square in the face, I never heard anyone squeal so loud….Alice I think that he even had you beat."

"You know I still don't get why we had to leave last night, all Jasper said was "Your sleeping with me tonight…its not safe." and when I tried to get him to elaborate he refused.

"Alice it was really disgusting…lets just say that there are killer ghosts in this house." Rose said solemnly.

"What the hell does that mean…I think that I have a right to know!" Alice said

" We should just tell her…its my business anyways." I said.

" Tell me!" Alice said

"Alright, alright we'll tell you." Rose said.

"I kind of saw Death in the house last night." I said.

"Are you sure that it wasn't Casper?" Alice joked.

" Its not funny…the walls were bleeding!" Rose said.

"There was no blood there this morning!" Alice said.

"That's because Emmett and I cleaned up early this morning!" Rose said.

"We're telling the truth Alice!" Rose said.

"Alright so what did "Death" look like." Alice said sarcastically.

"A white robed figure…there was no traditional scythe…he gives a feeling that your due to die soon." I answered shaking. The memory scared me.

"So you really saw Death?" Alice asked now truly scared.

" Yes" I answered.

"EW that is so creepy…no wonder Jasper looked as if he was going to have a heart attack last night." Alice said.

"You should of seen Emmett…I thought that he was going to faint or something…I never saw a grown man shake so much." Rose said.

"Hey I wasn't scared…I would of taken that ghost if your door hadn't gotten in the way!" Emmett said.

" Emmett…you acted more scared then Edward or Bella and they saw it…hell Jasper was more courageous …he entered the room afterwards!" Rose said . It was then that I got my first good look at the guys. They were wearing similar blue shirts with a black tux and pants. Emmett and Jasper looked good, and Edward looked like there should be a statue of him somewhere in Greece or something. I looked at Alice.

"What I wanted them to match us!" Alice said.

"Damn I'm going to have to beat the women away with a stick!" I said.

"You take the women and I'll take the men!" Edward said smiling.

"She might have to…mom said that she invited _those_ friends from Denali…don't know if their coming though." Rose said. Alice and I groaned. Last time they came…Rose, Alice and I wound up with black eyes…and Alice broke a couple of nails.

"Who are they?" Edward asked.

" Tanya, Kate and Irena… they all look like duplicates of Rose…but Rose has more class." I said

"Bad experience?" Jasper asked.

"You don't want to know…lets just say that the last time they were in the area things got interesting." I said.

"Just let them try something…I'll be willing to risk some more nails…I brought a kit with me just in case!" Alice said.

"Alice after what we did to them last time I doubt that they will come." I said.

"What did Tanya have to have like ten stitches from Alice's nail?" I asked

"Yeah I think so!" Rose said laughing.

"If I have a stick….I wont need my nails!" Alice said.

"I doubt that they will show…they didn't put up much of a fight last time, they may be too embarrassed." I said

"But if so…I'll take these just in case." I continued as I grabbed three bottles of mace out of a draw. The guys bought them recently in case they had to go out and we were alone.

"Good idea Bella…id love to see what those bitches would do if they got sprayed in the face with that." Alice said.

"Alice take one and give the other to Rose." I said

"Hehe!" Alice said handing the other bottle over.

"Wish we had this with us last time…it would of topped everything off!" Alice said

"You must really hate those girls…what did they ever do to you?" Jasper asked.

"they were all over our boyfriends…once our boyfriends broke up with us for them they would flaunt it everywhere we saw them in public…they then disrespected Rose and I in our own house…they called our cooking horrible and such. They told us that they were only going to stay for three days so we let them borrow our rooms. One day we went up there to find them talking about redecorating….that was three months after they said that they were going to leave…well we had it at that point …we were telling them to "get out" when Alice walked in and they attacked her. I always wondered how falling from a window that high felt." I said

" Ouch remind me to never get you three that mad!" Emmett said.

.

" What the hell …BELLA?" Rose shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 7

BPV

We arrived at the wedding sight a few minutes later. The minute that we arrived Charlie ran over to us.

"And you gave me issues about being late to my wedding!" Charlie said laughing

"Sorry Dad…overslept…had a very weird night last night." Was all I said.

"Well better late then never!" Charlie smiled looking at Edward. I thought that he had a feeling. It was then that another car pulled up. Even from ten feet away I could see the flecks of blonde hair. That kid never changed. I groaned. I was hopping that he was just a guest. The door opened to reveal the face of my ex boyfriend…he was wearing a tux matching Charlie's. Damn it…he was an usher.

"God damn it…what are they doing here?" Alice groaned my sentiments.

"I thought that Tyler had died …what the hell is he doing here?" Rose asked horrified. I started rubbing my mace. surely one little squirt couldn't hurt. It was then that the ceremony started. The guys introduced themselves and went to their seats.

" Bella still beautiful I see!" Mike said staring at my breasts as we started the walk.

" Mike…still Horney I see." I said disgusted.

"yeah well who cant be around you!" Mike said still staring.

"Pig!" I said stomping on his foot.

"Ow! you haven't changed at all…feisty as ever!" Mike beamed.

" And your still the most disgusting thing that I have ever met." I said angrily. I couldn't believe that Charlie had me walking with him. I never felt so degraded. Judging by Alice's posture she was thinking the same thing. I glanced back to see Rosalie grabbing Tyler's hand from her back multiple times

" Be mine?" Mike said.

" Mike hear me out. I would not consider dating you again even if you and I were the last piece of life on the planet and the human race depended on us…and I mean that with all my heart." I said. My eyes then found Edwards.

EPV

Watching Bella walk down the isle I realized two things. One, I could not be with out her…when we all went back to Seattle we were going to have to work something out. Two, I really wanted to kill that Mike character. If I caught him staring at Bella's chest one more time…I would rip him apart limb from limb. I wouldn't care about disrupting the wedding…no one should be humiliated like that. From Bella's facial expression I could tell that I hit that emotion right on the money.

"That kid grabs Rose's ass one more time and so help me god!" Emmett whispered.

"Ill help you out if you help me out!" I said pointing at Mike.

"Ew that's disgusting…even I wouldn't do that in a public place." Emmett said disgusted. I was relieved when Bella reached the spot she was supposed to go in. Unfortunately that did not keep Mike from staring. Rose threw Mike a dirty look and Mike winced. Rose obviously shared my new found hatred of Mike. For the rest of the ceremony Mike managed to keep his head up. Bella and I could not stop looking at each other with half smiles on our faces. Mike looked clueless. Charlie glared.

"Thank you." Bella said to Rose when we all met up again.

"No problem…I see that I still inspire fear in that kid." Rose smiled

"Did you see the Denali girls anywhere?" I asked.

"No and we had a pretty good view from there…I think that they chose not to show….one of the only good things that happened." Alice said. Alice was "attacked" too.

"So why would you inspire fear in Mike?" I asked. I was going to need tips.

" Well after the whole Denali girl thing…Mike tried to get back with Bella…she told him to "Shove it" in laymen's terms and he wouldn't leave her alone. One day I caught the bastard looking in on her while Bella was changing… I grabbed a bat that Charlie kept hidden under his bed and managed to climb the tree that he was in and took one good swat…needless to say we never caught him spying on Bella again." Rose said smiling.

"Wish I was there to see that!" Emmett beamed.

"You should of seen the look on his face…he scrambled away so far that he fell off the tree and landed in a split position on a rock…now that tree was at least nine feet tall." Rose said. I winced

"Ow!" Emmett said.

"Serves him right…peeping pervert!" Alice said.

"Ever since then he winces when he sees me." Rose said

BPV

When we arrived at the reception Edward and I grabbed our seats immediately. I was so relieved that Edward was here. I felt like I was in a blissful dream. I had a feeling that my father knew that something was going on. He would throw periodic glances towards the both of us with a huge smile of joy on his face. Then Edward and everyone else went to go get punch. I was so dazzled that I hadn't noticed that someone had taken Edward seat.

"Hey beautiful!" Mike said seductively. I cringed when I heard that.

" Hi Mike." I said angrily. I hoped he got the message. He mistook my tone for passion.

"So I was wondering…how about we blow this popsicle stand and go…" Mike started up.

" Never in a million years Mike!" I said.

"You know you want this…I know you want this ( he gestured to himself) so lets stop playing with ourselves here and.." Mike then grabbed the back of my head and forced my face on his. I punched everywhere on his body and he still wouldn't stop sucking my face off.

"Get off of me!" I moaned punching him in the head.

"More!" Mike said not listening for me. I took my heal and jabbed it into his foot.

"Ill never stop!" Mike said continuing the assault. I could hear growling echoing from the other side of the room. I punched Mike in the face.

"Get off!" I moaned again.

"Never!" Mike said

"You heard the lady…no means no!" a velvet voice said appearing out of nowhere. I was saved.

"Stay out of this Edwin…its none of your business!" Mike said.

" Its Edward …and what you do with _my girlfriend_ is my business." Edward said. Mike's face dropped.

EPV

" And then Eric said that he wanted me back…and I told him that there was no chance in hell that I would ever go back to his two timing loser ass. What happened to you Rose?" Alice said retelling what had happened to her at the ceremony.

" Lets just say that Tyler was more touchy feely then talkey talkey." Rose said disgusting. Emmett looked like he wanted to puke.

"So he hasn't changed much either…Tyler was more of a physical creature when Rose and him dated." Alice said.

"Hey look at that couple getting it on over there, that's disgusting…it's a wedding for crying out loud." Emmett said gesturing in the direction of our table. We all turned to look. I saw a couple strands of mahogany locks and a fist fly. That could only mean one thing. Mike Newton was attacking my girlfriend. Rose and I looked at each other in absolute horror. I _then_ started to growl.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE IS ATTACKING MY GIRLFRIEND!" I roared. I started to run but Jasper grabbed onto me. I looked over to see Rose was a similar situation with Emmett.

"Let them be…she might want it." Jasper said.

" LET ME GO…SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANT IT IF SHE'S PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE!" I roared breaking free. Rose hadn't done that with Emmett.

As I got closer I could hear Bella crying "Get off of me!" which only enraged me more. It was clear that she hadn't wanted him and yet he wasn't stopping.

"Never!" Alright I was going to kill this kid. He had more flab the muscle. He was going to go down easily.

"You heard the lady…no means no!" I said. This finally distracted him from the attack.

"Stay out of this Edwin, its none of your business." NONE OF _MY_ BUSINESS! HE HAD A FUCKING NERVE! and where the fuck did he get Edwin from anyways I hadn't heard of that name before.

"Its Edward…and what you do with _my girlfriend_ is my business." I said as calmly as possible. Mikes face dropped.

"I think that you should reconsider that title if your girlfriend wants another guy!" Mike said.

" I heard her and saw everything…stop lying, it makes you look bad." I said keeping my voice calm. Mike only looked enraged.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. Bella nodded yes. From the look on her face I could tell that she was in shock. This only made my hatred towards Mike grow.

"Lets take this outside." I said. I then dragged him by the shirt collar towards the outside. I gave Emmett a look. He nodded and beamed while restraining Rose. I knew that if Mike so much as touched me Emmett would run out like a rhino.

"Taking the trash outside…Alice go check on Bella." I said. Alice took off in Bella's direction immediately.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, ATTACKING MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT… YOU PIECE OF SLIME." I started my attack on Mike Newton punching him in the balls. It was then that I could hear a woman shouting.

" YOU PIECE OF SHIT…HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" Rosalie roared launching her self towards us. Rose pushed me out of the way and decked him in the face. Mike threw her on the ground and kicked her in the ribs.

"ROSE! THAT'S IT YOUR _DEAD!_" Emmett shrieked. Next thing I knew Emmett was flying through the air towards Mike Newton. I held him up while Emmett punched him repeatedly in the gut.

"I got this Em…go check on Rose!" I said. Mike then punched me in the face. I punched him in the chest.

"Alright…Rose honey I'm here!" Emmett said picking Rose up. A few punches later Mike was effectively out of commission. I went to go check on Bella. I found Alice, Jasper and her were all sitting together.

"Thank you." Bella said relieved that it was over.

"It was nothing…we might have to leave early though…Rose is hurt bad." I said. At that minute Rose came walking back in.

"Not as bad as I thought…I can stay!" Rose said.

"I guess that we're staying then." Bella said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 8

BPV

The rest of the night went smoothly. Upon hearing what Mike did…Charlie promptly congratulated Edward and "sent the ushers home early". Edward and I were inseparable for the rest of the night. I was only distracted from the god like creature sitting next to me when Emmett grunted.

"So I was thinking…how about after we leave here…we rent a movie tonight?" Emmett asked.

"That's a great idea Em….I think that there is a place down the street from us." Jasper said.

"I have one stipulation Emmett." Rose started up.

"What is that?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely no sports movies…I mean I already eat and breath sports , I kinda need a break." Rose said.

"Oh man!" Emmett said bummed. Then a smile grew on his face.

"Well that's okay…im sure ill find something." Emmett said.

About a half hour later we found ourselves in the middle of a random movie store. Emmett and Alice were nowhere to be found. Rose, Jasper , Edward and I resigned ourselves to picking out popcorn and candies for the movie. Out of no where there was a loud shout.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING EMMETT?" Alice shouted. We went over to see what the commotion was about.

"Alice I don't want to watch no chic-flick….guys will be watching too!" Emmett said angrily.

" Besides I want to watch a scary movie!" Emmett continued.

"YOU WANT TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE…LOOK AROUND MAN….YOU LIVE IN A FRIGGEN HAUNTED BED AND BREAKFAST!" Alice shrieked

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked.

" I want to watch " The Exorcist"…But Queen B over there wants to watch " Confessions of a Shopaholic" do you think I could sit through something like that?" Emmett pleaded.

"I say exorcist!" Rose said.

"I say shopaholic!" Jasper said. The group then looked at us.

"Im neutral!" I said. I knew that I would either be hiding behind Edward or making out of him….so I wouldn't be watching much.

" Emmett….I would normally agree with you man but I don't need you running into my room tonight screaming about seeing the demon from the movie while you were brushing your teeth or something man. I would be angry and Bella would be pissed I'm sure." Edward said looking at me. So I was sleeping with him again tonight. Emmett then put the tape back and we checked out.

"Don't worry Em…ill rent you that some day." Rose said trying to sooth Emmett..

"No sweat." Emmett said.

About a half hour later we were at the bed and breakfast preparing to watch the movie. Emmett was gong hoe about watching the movie immediately. That was odd considering that this was a movie that Emmett wasn't keen on seeing in the store. We turned out all the lights and the movie began to play. The music was especially creepy for a chick flick . Then the opening credits started to play and I understood why Emmett was excited. He rented the exorcist instead.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL MAN…I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" Alice shrieked.

"Emmett did you ever consider that we're in a haunted house with entities that are sensitive to their name!" Rose said disgusted.

"What's the big deal?" Emmett asked clueless.

"Talk to me when the things start acting up while we're watching this!" Rose said shaking her head.. Sure enough the minute furniture started flying in the movie a lamp post hit Emmett in the head.

"OW!" Emmett cried.

"Serves you right!" Rose said. Alice was too busy cowering into Jasper to say anything. By the time Alice had extracted her head out of Jasper's shoulder it was at the part where Ragan was puking.

" EW DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TAKES TO GET OUT OF A SHIRT?" Alice screamed.

"Thanks Em now I'm gonna have to deal with a cowering Alice and _you_ for the next few days." Rose shook her head. Fortunately for me I had a Greek god of a boyfriend to shield me away from that. I watched half the movie like that. As true to Rose's word the ghosts didn't appreciate our choice in movies. Every few minutes there was a loud crash. The last and loudest of them all sounded like wood falling on wood.

"That better not be mom's chest Em…ill personally kill you if that is!" Edward said worried. Emmett whimpered.

"I'm tired…I think that I'm gonna head off to bed." I said gripping Edward's hand and flashing him a grin.

"Actually it is getting kind of late…ill meet you in there." Edward said grinning at me. So he understood.

A few minutes later we were in Edward's bedroom. There was a feeling of relief when Edward shut the door and no one was behind him. For once today we were alone. All I remember was looking at him and then the next thing that I knew we were on the bed. The electricity that we always felt while touching intensified while kissing him. We were completely lost in the flames of passion. It was then that the door burst open.

"THE DEMON'S IN MY BATHROOM!" Emmett shrieked jumping in between us.

"What the hell Em….I haven't had a girl in like three years and the first night that I have one in my bed, that's not half scared to death, and you have ruin the moment? …didn't I tell you not to rent that movie!" Edward said angrily

"NO MAN I SWEAR TO GOD…I REALLY DID SEE IT IN THERE! I WAS BRUSHING MY TEETH AND THE LIGHTS FLICKERED AND I SWEAR I SAW THOSE EYES!" Emmett whimpered.

"EMMETT CULLEN GET BACK IN HERE!" Rosalie's voice called from down the hall.

"There's your real demon Em…id be more afraid of her then any horror movie." I said jokingly .

"oh shit….COMING BABE!" Emmett said launching himself off the bed.

"Sorry guys…continue on!" Emmett said fleeing the room.

"Lets continue!" I said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 9

BPV

The next two days blew by in a blur. I mostly spent them with Edward alone. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett would constantly step out of rooms whenever one of us entered. It was probably to give us privacy. So one morning when Edward and I entered the kitchen together and Alice stayed I was shocked.

"I think its time we had a talk Bella." Alice stated when she saw me. Edward started to turn for the door.

"No Edward you can stay….its nothing like that." Alice giggled

"Just spit it out Alice." I said

" Well Emmett and I were talking and we feel that its time." Alice said.

"Time for what?" I asked

" your new car obviously!" Alice answered. I groaned. I was going to be in for it. Last time we were at a dealership Alice laid on top of the Porsche until Rose and I gave in and let her buy it. She also picked out ten cars that would be good for me.

"Alice its only been five days!" I said.

" And I feel that I've been gracious enough to let you mourn for that amount of time…but it's time to move on!" Alice said

" Alice I don't have the insurance check!" I countered.

"Girl don't worry about that…I have you covered… and you don't have to pay back a dime" Alice said smiling. She had me there.

"alright Alice…you have me!" I moaned. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Wanna come Edward?" Alice asked.

"Sure ,this should be interesting." Edward said. At least id have one stable person with me

" GRAB THE KEY'S EM!" Alice shouted.

"Already a head of you there!" Emmett came bouncing in.

We then headed out to Emmett's Jeep. It was an exact replica of Roses down to the color and the year. The car was obviously Emmett's pride and joy…he looked at it as if it was his child or something. When he opened the door it still had the stench of new car. I looked over at Edward.

" Emmett worries about scratches and dings…I'm shocked that we're even using his car today." Edward answered my unspoken thought

"Damn straight…no one's touching this shit but me!" Emmett carried on.

" Alright Em we're gonna make a little stop at the bank first." Alice commanded. A few minutes later we were pulling into the closest bank that held our accounts. Alice walked inside. A couple of minutes later she walked outside with a slip in hand. What concerned me was the fact that her pocket book was bulging …and it was a big purse.

"Alice?" I asked

" I've been preparing for this day for years…I set up an account in the event that you wanted or needed a new car. I think I got a good enough amount." Alice said.

"How much Alice?" I half groaned.

"$100,000 well to be more precise $105,750.50." I gulped at this.

"How the hell did you come up with that?" Emmett asked astonished.

" I had a massive amount of stock in my parents fashion industry, still do in fact…well Bella you remember how I had to pull some of it out a few years ago for my Porsche…well I may of taken extra…and I added about $5,750.50 in paychecks." Alice said.

Alice, you withdrew $100,000 for my car from your parents and didn't tell me?" I asked stunned.

"Well I knew that if you knew you would put it towards repairs for that god damn truck so…" Alice said

"Alice, exactly how much are your parents worth?" Emmett asked curiously.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emmett sputtered.

"Alice , does Jasper know anything about this?" Edward asked stunned.

" Well it never came up in conversation…but I would tell him if he asked." Alice answered

"I think that you should make conversation with Jasper…I mean he's gonna notice when he goes to meet your parents and he pulls into a mansion." Edward said.

"well yeah you have a point there…and he did kind of ask me ….and I sort of lied." Alice whispered. We passed a car restoration place. Sitting right in front was a replica of my truck…restored and tricked out.

"NO WAY BELLA….HIT IT EMMETT!" Alice demanded.

We pulled into the first dealership that we saw. Of course it had to be Emmett's favorite…BMW.

"I don't know the exact amount…but last time I checked they were up to around $ 1.6 billion and I'm worth around 500 million right now." Alice answered nonchalantly.

"M3 M3!" Emmett said driving into the lot his hand bouncing in the air.

"You like the car so much Emmett…why don't you just save your money and buy it yourself!" Edward said.

"Cuz man I don't want to take a M3 into the mountains…and I don't trust any of those sleazebags back in Seattle.

"Alice…where's Rose and Jasper?" I asked.

" Well Jasper doesn't really like me shopping much…and Rose is really fickle, she'd side with him." Alice said.

"Where are they Alice?" my tone had a pang of anger in it.

" I sent them grocery shopping." Alice finally gave up.

"More like forced." Emmett coughed

Getting out of the car Emmett sprinted towards the first M3 that he saw. He immediately started to demand that we get it. To tell the truth once someone demands that I get something my interest in it wanes. I was too busy thinking about this to see Alice neanderthaling towards the black version of her Porsche. It was her voice that brought me out of my thoughts though.

"Porsche!" Alice demanded.

"M3!" Emmett countered.

"PORSCHE!" Alice screamed.

"M3!" Emmett copied her tone.

" PORSCHE…PORSCHE ….PORSCHE!" Alice argued.

"M3 …M3.…M3!" Emmett copied

" hey guys how about a nice shiny silver Volvo?" Edward voiced his opinion. Emmett and Alice turned at the exact same time. Both had murderous glares.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Alice shouted

"Absolutely not!" Emmett said.

"Guys I think that it should be my choice." I said eyeing out an 2009 Audi R8. Usually I don't like sports cars but this car was stunning. It wasn't beautiful….it was gorgeous!

" Bella I know how you are with cars and you should really leave this to the experts." Alice said. No one was really paying attention to her anymore…Edward and Emmett had caught my eye at the same time and followed it.

" She's right Alice." Emmett said memorized. He then grabbed her head and forced it towards the car.

"I think that Bella's found her car." Edward said

"I take that back…that car is absolutely stunning" Alice said.

It was then that a salesman came out to greet us. He asked us whether or not we needed time to brose or something. Before we knew anything Alice dragged us inside.

"Okay so the car is $105,000...how do you want to pay?" the man asked.

"Oh we got it all right here!" Alice said patting her purse. The guy gulped when Alice emptied the contents of her purse. I had never seen so many bills in my life.

"Miss how did you…?" the man started to ask.

"Oh you don't need to know!" Alice answered.

"Alright…lets get the proper paper work filled out and the car is yours." the man said. I then started to fill out my paperwork.

About two hours later we were leaving the building. My car was parked right where I had left it after the test drive ( we took it out while the paperwork was processing…needless to say Alice wants my car now.) After much protesting Alice finally went with Emmett into the Jeep. Edward had an amused look as Alice trotted off.

" That guy thought that Alice knocked off a bank or something." Edward laughed.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It was plain on his face….Bella what would you think if a girl came in with a purse full of money like that." Edward said.

Emmett called us every two seconds on the way home to know how the car was doing. Frankly it would have been funny if I hadn't found it annoying. I could tell that between Emmett and Rose that my car would be in pristine condition.

"Tell Bella to slow down…doing twenty is too fast in that car." Emmett's voice rang through the phone.

"Emmett, a snail could be moving faster than this car and you'd be worried about the speed!" Edward said shaking his head.

"Tell Emmett its my car and I can do what I want with it!" I said speeding the car up. I could hear Emmett's cringe.

" Alright I think that you proved your point." Edward said when Emmett was forty cars behind us. I eased off the gas. My phone then started to ring. From the caller id I knew it was Alice.

"Alright Bella you proved your point…but don't do that again!" Alice said not pausing to greet me

" You promise to calm down about the car?" I asked.

"Yeah I promise." Alice said.

"You have to promise me one thing in return though." Alice said.

"What's that?" I asked.

" Free ride and before Rose." Alice answered. Of course Alice would ask that.

"Alright I promise." I said

We then pulled into the driveway of the bed and breakfast. I glanced up in the rear view mirror to see not Emmett's face but Rose's. Even from this distance I could see the look of shock on her face. Jasper, who was seated next to her had not a look of shock but a look of rage. He obviously pieced together what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 10.

BPV

"ALICE!" Jasper shouted.

" What…Bella picked it out not me!" Alice said.

"ALICE THAT HAS YOUR NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT…NOW HOW ARE YOU PAYING FOR THAT?" Jasper continued shouting

" The insurance money!" Alice said

"I cant believe that Alice bought you a new car and didn't bring me along!" Rose whispered angrily.

"THE INSURANCE MONEY WOULDN'T COVER _THAT_ ALICE!" Jasper continued bellowing.

"Now would be a good time to tell him." Edward mumbled.

"Alright well I may of taken some money out of an account." Alice said.

" ALICE IN WHAT ACCOUNT DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR_ THAT?_ WITH THAT AMOUNT OF MONEY YOU COULD BUY A NICE APARTMENT!" Rose shouted stunned.

"She had a secret account for me…wouldn't be shocked if she has one for you too!" I said to Rose

"Actually Rose anytime you want to or need to trade in that Jeep…come see the B.O.A" Alice said.

"Bank of America?" Jasper asked confused.

"No silly…Bank of Alice!" Alice said energetically

"Hey I'm insulted…I drive a Jeep too!" Emmett said.

"Alright what's going on here…I know that something's up?" Jasper asked incredulous.

"Jasper….you remember how I told you that I was the daughter of famous designers…well we're talking Gucci level here and I'm their only daughter…well only child actually." Alice said. Jasper looked confused.

"What's Gucci?" Jasper asked.

"Alright ill put it in the guy term…we're talking Armani level." Alice said

"So you're a millionaire?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Up!" Alice said.

"_multi_millionare?"

"Up!" Alice said.

" Alice _exactly_ how much are you worth?" The shock seeped into Jasper's voice

"Me myself about $500 million through stock in their company and their worth about $1.6 billion…which is my inheritance…So want a new car Jazzy?"

"I want a new car!" Emmett said.

"No!" Alice said

"Holy shit…Alice how could you not tell me that?" Jasper asked shocked.

" You never asked." Alice answered.

" But still with all of our conversations about money…you think that you could take one minute and say " Jasper, I'm a billionaire heiress…and by the way I'm already worth about $500 million." you know!" Jasper said

"I'm sorry Jazz, it's just that people almost always react funny around me when they find out…I wanted you to see me for me." Alice answered

" Alice you should of given me the choice…but I understand why you did what you did and I totally forgive you for it." Jasper said . Alice squealed.

" Look at it this way buddy… at least you have the forewarning before you pull up to a mansion and Jeeves and all that stuff!" Emmett said.

"So while we're blowing off all of our secrets here…there is something that you need to know about what we do in the off season….now that we're all together and everything." Emmett said.

"Well unless your all stock brokers…I don't think that compares to Alice." Rose said

"No…we work temp jobs!" Emmett said.

"You what?" I asked.

"We work for a temp agency…we're trying to get the first openings to assign other people jobs…but for now we go where they send us." Edward said.

"Oh that's cool…it must be interesting!" I said.

" Some of the jobs are…most are boring." Edward said.

"Remember the time we covered for construction workers and Emmett crashed the crane." Jasper said laughing.

" and that's exactly why Emmett wont be getting a new car!" Alice said.

"Kill joy!" Emmett said

"Alice don't hide anything from me anymore…it's extremely annoying to be the last to find out." Jasper said

"I promise…so about that new car" Alice said.

"Alice when I need one…you'll be the first to know." Jasper said.

"You should not of said that." I said

"why?"

"Because she's now going to hound you to the point where your gonna want one…she harassed me ever since I was seventeen!" I said

" Really."

"You saw her reaction when I totaled the truck!"

"You got a point there!" Jasper said looking at Alice who was looking at his old F-150 with disgust.

"I think that Alice really hates trucks…and Jeeps." I said laughing.

"What is it with you people and not getting rid of your old cars…its really annoying, I mean the first sign of age in my Porsche and its scrap metal…goodbye yellow Porsche and hello black…whatever Bella's car is." Alice said. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Its an R8 Alice." Rose said


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 11

BPV

Emmett's whining over the next two days really got on Alice's nerves. Finally Alice and Emmett brokered a deal. Emmett was allowed to have a new car if Alice could buy Rosalie one too. After a few minutes of protesting Rosalie finally gave in. Jasper caught them taking off and forced himself to go along…he hadn't had the Alice car shopping experience yet.

"Guys we're leaving…wanna go?" Alice called into the kitchen where Edward and I were eating breakfast.

"Alice give them a break…it's not fair to subject Edward and Bella to your style of car shopping twice in two years…never mind two days!" Rosalie said to her

"Well we should only be a few hours…have fun!" Alice called to us. We heard the front door slam shut right after. A few minutes later we heard the Jeeps peeling out.

"I feel bad for Jasper…at least Rose and Em know what Alice is like." I said.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into!" Edward said shaking his head. We then spent the next few minutes eating in silence.

"So with the sleeping arrangements…I was wondering if.." I started up. Edward stiffened up

"Bella your not sleeping up there tonight!"

"No I was wondering if I should just bring my things to your room…you know, it will be easier for me to change." I said

"Ill bring them down." Edward said relieved.

"No..no you don't have to I'm a big girl…I can do it!" I said. We then had a minor discussion for the next few minutes. We settled on having Edward follow me up there…that suited me since I didn't want to see that ghost again

A few minutes later we were upstairs packing. We had two suitcases already lined up against the wall and I was finishing the third one. All I could think of was that it was a miracle that Alice didn't pack for me…I would have had at least ten more bags to sort through.

"Thank you" I said. We then kissed. Before I knew it we were…

A

"I AM NOT GETTING OFF THIS CAR UNTIL YOU LET ME BUY IT FOR YOU JAZZ!" I said. I had found the perfect car for Jasper…an infinity G 37 two door that was in dark gray. I could perfectly see Jasper driving this car…me in the seat next to him. Damn Jasper and his fondness for old trucks…he was practically inseparable from Bella's until it was totaled.

"ALICE MARY BRANDON…GET DOWN THIS INSTANT…YOUR SCRATCHING THE HOOD!" Rosalie shouted at me. Emmett was off scouting out M3's for him and Rose ( Rosalie convinced him on the way over to get one.)

"NO…NOT UNTIL JASPER GETS THIS CAR!" I shouted back. I could tell that I was winning…Jasper and Rose would not risk scratches to pull me off the car.

" ALICE YOUR ACTING LIKE A SPOILED TWO YEAR OLD…GET OFF THE CAR NOW!" Jasper said

"Get the car and I get off the hood Jazz!" I said

" Rosalie there's two matching red ones over there…want one!" Emmett said coming over to us.

"What are you doing Alice?" Emmett said looking at me as if I was a freak.

"She wont get off until I say that she can buy it for me!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Man are you nuts…she's offering to buy you a two door G37 and your refusing?" Emmett asked astonished.

"Emmett, that's not the point…she shouldn't be laying on the car!" Rose said staring at me.

"So just let her…you need a new truck anyways…I mean your truck shit the bed what three times this week…maybe its time…" Emmett started.

"When I need a new car I'll be the one to buy it!" Jasper said.

"Pretty please Jasper!" I said sweetly. That was what made Jasper melt.

"Fine…if we can drop my car off at that restoration place down the street instead of the junkyard…let someone else enjoy it!" Jasper said.

"I promise Jasper…no junk yard." I said getting off the car. Three hours later we walked out of the dealer ship with two M3's and a G37. I was happy.

BPV

Two hours later Edward and I were cuddling in bed. I looked over at his sleeping form. He looked like an angel sleeping. The electricity that happened when we touched kept on pulsating. This had to be a dream…it didn't feel real. I mean I don't even hold a candle to Alice or Rose and this magnificent creature was meant for me? Edward and I were going to have to work something out when we went back to Seattle…I couldn't handle being away from him…even for the briefest amount of time. I sighed and pulled his arm off of me…I had to fix up or else Rose and maybe Alice would know what happened…and Alice would definitely hound for details. I sleepily rolled my feet off the bed. Wait a minute…where is the floor? With more then half of me off the bed I gripped the sheets and cover. I looked down to see the floor…18 feet below me (the room had cathedral ceilings.)

"EDWARD WAKE UP!" I started to scream. I couldn't hold on much longer

"EDWARD HELP ME !" I continued to shout…that was what stirred him. Edward moved across the bed.

"What is-WHAT THE HELL?" Edward shouted when he saw my feet dangling.

"BELLA HOLD ON!" Edward continued to shout. He offered his hand and I took it. He then pulled me up

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me after a minute of heavy panting

"I'm fine now…thank you!" I said .

" How the hell are we going to get down from here?" I asked.

" Looks like we're stuck here…I'm not risking jumping!" Edward said shaking his head.

"Emmett's never gonna let us live this down!" Edward continued.

"I know… neither is Alice…thank god Alice's mother is not who my father married." I said. At that point we heard the sound of cars pulling into the drive way. A few minutes later the door was slamming shut.

"Bella, Edward, guess what! Jasper got a new car…where are you guys!" Alice called out

"We're up here!" Edward said. I had to stifle back laughter. A few minutes later Alice's head appeared in the door. We could see Jasper's eye behind her.

"Jasper they're not here!" Alice said slamming the door.

"Is that girl dense !" Edward said shaking his head. We then heard Alice's door opening.

"huh that's weird…they said that they were upstairs!" Alice said.

" Alice…do you remember seeing a bed?" Jasper asked. Finally someone was catching on.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Edward and I shouted together. Our door then opened slowly.

"How the hell did _that _happen?" Alice asked shocked.

"That sucks!" Jasper said . Alice turned and ran out the door. We could hear her shrieking "EMMETT…ROSALIE!" all the way down the hall.

"What's the big emergency?" Emmett said entering the room. Alice and Rose followed behind him. Alice tapped his shoulder and pointed up.

"Guys how did you get up there?" Emmett asked when he finally looked up. His eyes glowed in all the internal jokes that he was making about us

"Oh I don't know we just like suspend ourselves in mid air from time to time…makes the love life interesting!" Edward responded.

"See Alice…this is exactly why I moved you into my bedroom!" Jasper said gesturing to the bed.

"Don't worry guys we'll have you down in a jiffy…I've got the perfect plan!" Emmett said dashing out of the room.

"Wow…and I really thought that I'd seen everything!" Rose finally spoke up.

"Oh man I've got coach shoes up here…I hope that nothing happened to _them!_" Alice said concerned. Leave it to Alice to think of shoes at a time like this.

Emmett then returned with four pieces of rope, a 2 x 18 piece of wood and a twenty foot latter.

"Thank god I never finished building that shed guys tie these to the heaviest furnature in the room!" Emmett said throwing three of the pieces of wood. They did as complied. Emmett then got up on the latter and tied the feet of the bed with each of the pieces.

"I would get you down with just the latter but you never know if those things are gonna drop the bed…it has to be secured." Emmett said to us.

" Emmett…I would of never thought that you of all people would of thought of that!" Rose exclaimed.

"even I have a burst of genius sometimes!" Emmett said. Emmett then placed the wood under the bed and the rest tied the rope to the furniture. Emmett pushed the latter up to us.

"I got it!" Emmett said stabilizing the latter. Before I knew it Edward and I were down.

"Ugh…this is so embarrassing!" I said grabbing my robe…Edward had a blanket around himself

"Once you guys are dressed…come see the new cars!" Alice said dragging everyone else out of the room. We dressed fast.

I walked out and saw three new gleaming cars. For a minute I was confused, I thought that only Emmett and Rose were buying cars. I saw Edwards eye flash in Jasper's direction.

"Jasper?" Edward started up.

" Alice made me buy it." Jasper said.

"That's true…she laid on top of it until he said yes." Rose said. I had to wonder why Alice preferred to lay on cars.

"It isn't all my fault…you let me buy it!" Alice said.

"Because you wouldn't get off until I said that it was okay!" Jasper countered.

" Alice please explain WHY you like to lay on cars?" I asked.

"Whatever is effective I always say!" Alice answered.

" Well Jazz at least you wont need to trade in for the next few years." Edward said.

"And Emmett can finally shut up about driving an M3!" As Jasper said this Emmett was having Rose take thousands of pictures of him in front of his car. Knowing Emmett some of theses were bound to end up displayed inside

We then went inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 12

BPV

Before we knew it we had been staying at the bed and breakfast for five weeks. I could not believe that just a month ago I was single and now I had found my someone special. I had only dated Edward for a month…but it felt a lot longer then that. We seemed to have some deep connection…something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. The feelings that I had for Edward were stronger then I ever felt before…I couldn't define what it was though. My thoughts on this were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked down to see my father calling.

"Hey Bells!" My father greeted me . He sounded…weird.

"Hey Dad!' I answered back.

"How's my beautiful sunshine doing?" He asked. Alright there was definitely something up…Charlie never referred to me as "my beautiful sunshine"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing I swear!…well we do need to talk…do you mind if I come see you?" Charlie said timidly. I was getting really nervous.

" I don't mind!" I said. I then proceeded to give him directions.

"Oh and before I forget…you might want to get Rosalie, it concerns her too." Charlie said. Alright what the hell is going on with my father?

"Alright dad!" I said

"So any news that I need to hear about…I saw you two at the wedding." Charlie said trying to defect more questions.

" Well yeah…Edward and I are dating…I forgot to tell you at the wedding." I answered because I had a feeling that what ever my father was acting strange about I needed to hear in person for some reason.

"Good for you!" Charlie said. WHAT? MY FATHER NOT DEMANDING TO INTERROGATE EDWARD? IS HE HAVING A STROKE OR SOMETHING?

" Alright Dad what's going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" Charlie lied

"Well I gotta go…we'll talk more when I get there!" Charlie said shady. I then heard a click.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"I honestly have no idea." I answered.

"ROSALIE CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!" I hollered up the stairs…they were bringing the last of Alice's luggage down the stairs to Jasper's room.

"What is it?" Rose asked when she finally got down the stairs.

"Did you talk to Ma today?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" She asked confused.

"Did she seem…off?" I asked.

"Well yeah…she called me "mommy's little angel" but I attributed it to marital bliss…why?" Rose asked.

"Charlie's acting strange…he called me "my beautiful sunshine" and said that we need to talk…he wants you there too." I said.

"Like I said its probably marital bliss." Rose said

"I don't think so…I told him about Edward…and he didn't even ask to "talk" to him

"_What?"_ Rose asked shocked. She knew that was out of character for him

"Welcome to how I'm feeling right about now." I said

"Alright something's up then…in all the time that I've known Charlie he's never not interrogated any of your boyfriends!" Rose said.

"They're on their way…hopefully we find out then." I said.

"Count your lucky stars Edward…whatever is going on with Charlie is big enough for him to leave you alone for now." I said to Edward. He was so quiet through all of this that I would of forgot that he was there if it weren't for the electricity

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"What's Charlie doing here?" Alice asked

I went to open the door. If Charlie's voice sounded suspicious, then that was nothing compared to his face. That man could not keep a poker face to save his life. His face was a mixture of anxiousness and joy. The last time I had seen him like that was the day that he told me that Tasha and Rose were moving in. Whatever his news is…it has to be big.

"Hey Bells your looking good!" Charlie said enveloping me in a bear hug. Emmett went to whip up salads for everyone.

"So you two are dating…that's great…how did your parents take the news?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Our parents are no longer with us." Edward answered.

"That's tough…I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"That's alright…it happened a while ago." Edward said. Emmett then laid out the salads. I noticed Tasha wolfing down hers. That was odd…Charlie was the one to usually eat like that.

"So Dad…what's the big news?" I asked

"KIDS…YOUR GONNA HAVE A SIBLING!" Charlie roared. I was stunned. I had not expected that. I was also a little grossed out…I mean Rose and I are out of college and on our own.

"That's wonderful!" Rose said hugging her mom. She flashed me a look that showed me she had the same thoughts that I did.

"LITTLE MARIA ALICIA!" Alice roared.

"That's great guys!" I said.

"How far along?" I asked.

"Three weeks!" Charlie said. So they conceived on the honeymoon…that made me shiver.

"Have you considered names yet?" Alice asked.

"Well actually this is kind of ironic but I always saw myself having a boy and a girl. So when I had my daughter I named her my favorite girls name. If this one's a boy ( he flashed a look at Edward) I want to name it Edward. After all , all of the Edwards I know (which is one) seem like nice people. Also Edward, you went into the wilderness and saved my daughter! Tasha's gonna name it if it's a girl." Charlie said.

"Charlie and I are sticklers for old fashioned names so I was considering Elise or something like that." Tasha said

"How about Alice!…we can go shopping together, ill be the aunt that child never had" Alice said. It was then that her words dawned on her…and she shut up about being an aunt.

"One Alice is enough for me…I couldn't take two!" Rose said. I agreed with Rose there.

"So what's it's middle name going to be?" Emmett asked. It was obvious that he was vying for his name to be put in somewhere.

"Charles after me if it's a boy!" Charlie said. Emmett looked bummed

"And Tasha after me if it's a girl!" Tasha said.

"Elise Tasha…that has a nice ring to it…I could make it a brand name or something if you want!" Alice said.

"Your parents already tried that….the answer is no!" Charlie said

"Alice what are you going to do if it's a boy?" I asked.

"It wont be a boy! They both had girls!" Alice said.

"You know that it's always a fifty /fifty shot" Edward said.

"Its going to be a girl I know it!" Alice said.

"I don't know Alice!" Rose said.

"Yeah you can never be too sure about those things!" I said.

" But wow your having a baby!" I said. I was still shocked

"I know. Imagine my face when I found that out!" Charlie said

"He assumed _you_ were pregnant…go figure!" Tasha said

" His exact words were _"I'm gonna be a gramps?" _and then he slumped to the floor." Tasha said

"Don't take it personal Tasha. Whenever there is some news to break, Charlie assumes that" I said. Even when its not my news he always assumes.

" oh I know…oh we have to go I have to make dinner!" Tasha said

As soon as they left Edward spoke.

"Now I'm honored that they're basically naming their child after me if it's a boy ,but is anyone else creped out by that?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" Rose and I said together.

"Now I know that I said that it's wonderful and it is…your father and my mother deserve to be happy, but if Emmett and I accidentally got pregnant right now it would be creepy that it's uncle or aunt would be the same age as it." Rose said half disgusted.

" I know Rose …I already think of you as my sister…but sharing a sibling is a little too creepy for me." I said.

"I thought that they were too old anyways?" Rose asked.

"Well my father was 19 when they had me…how old was your mother?" I asked.

"Seventeen…but still we've been out of college for 4 years already" Rose said.

"I know…ughh!" I shuttered.

"What are you all talking about….it's wonderful that they're having a child!" Alice said joyously.

"Alice!" Jasper said

"Will it be wonderful when that child is 15 and living in a geriatric home?" Rose asked snidely.

"Well no." Alice said.

"See our point now?" Rose asked.

"I feel bad for you guys!" Emmett said.

"Yeah…you know who's going to have to babysit whenever they want to go out?" I asked.

"oh don't remind me." Rose said disgusted

" Oh I cant believe this." I said

" neither can I" Rose said


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 13

BPV

That night Edward and I decided to take a small hiking trip. I found out that night that I could not hike to save my life but Edward was very patient. Every time I tripped he picked me up. He helped me over branches and pushed things out of the way. When we approached a little cave we decided to head in and set our picnic up and talked more about the shock of Charlie's news. On the inside the cave was huge. We could hear bats in the far distance. When Edward went to go get some wild berries ( they would go with what we had to eat) I decided to go exploring. I took out the flashlight that Edward and I packed and proceeded deep into the cave. I was right about the bats….there were hundreds upon hundreds of bright yellow eyes glaring back at me. I half expected a vampire to jump out and attack me or something. The bats skewered my vision and hearing otherwise I would have been prepared. It came as a shock that I was falling. I managed to catch a branch strong enough to hold me and grasped for dear life. I dropped the flashlight and looked down to see ground about fifty feet below me. I started to scream. All I could think was that I was never going to see Edward again. With that I was able to realize why my feelings were so strong for him.

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!"

EPV

I had gotten back to the opening of the cave to discover that Bella was missing along with the flashlight. I started my search thanking god I thought to bring a second flashlight. Getting into the throat of the cave I discovered that there was three ways that she could of taken. I moaned and started down the first passage way. A half hour later I realized that she wasn't down here and proceeded to turn back. It was then that I heard a woman shouting. I started in a dead run. Bella was in trouble and I could tell which section that she had taken now. It was a favorite of Emmett's because it had a gigantic cliff.

"IM COMING BELLA!" I shouted sprinting towards the section. When I got to the cliff I looked down to see Bella holding onto a branch…fifty feet below me. My heart almost stopped. It was then that I realized how deeply my feelings went for Bella.

"EDWARD!" She shouted. I started to scan to see if there was any way that I could reach her. Unfortunately there wasn't. We had rope that could reach her back at the bed and breakfast…but I didn't want to leave her…not knowing if she was alive would of killed me. I whipped out my cell phone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING?" Bella's voice echoed.

"I HAVE A PLAN TO GET YOU OUT…BUT IT REQUIRES SOME ASSISTANCE, IM CALLING EMMETT!" I shouted down to her

I then started to dial.

"EDWARD IN CASE I DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE…I LOVE YOU!" Bella shouted. WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT SHE SAID.

_Emmett's point of view_.

I was in a restaurant a few miles away from the bed and breakfast with Rose. After the day that we had I figured that Rose wouldn't be up to physical endurance. After all she was still in shock that her mother and Charlie were expecting a child. That thought even made me shiver. I mean if I married Rose…I would have a sister in law or brother in law that was young enough to be my child. I couldn't imagine all of the looks I would get.

"God what a day this has been!" Rose said shaking her head.

" I know…who would of thought that your parents would break that news!" I said

"I'm already starting to dread this…all of the diapers that I'm gonna have to change when they're out." Rose said.

"I'll help!" I said.

"Emmett do you know the first thing about babysitting?" Rose asked. Not really…but it's a newborn, I mean all I have to do is not drop my dumbbell on it and I'm all set right?

" No but it cant be that hard right?" I asked.

" I don't know Emmett I haven't babysat before either." Rose said. It was then that my phone rang. It was Edward…he probably wanted to know what to do with Bella when they got back. I picked up anyways.

"EMMETT!" Edward shouted into the phone. He seemed pissed though I didn't know what at. I behaved myself today…for once!

"WHATEVER IT IS MAN JASPER DID IT!" I shouted into the phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT…I NEED A ROPE MAN BELLA'S IN TROUBLE !" Edward shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH BELLA?" I shouted back. This peaked Rose's interest. She really did think of Bella as a sister.

" SHE FELL OFF YOUR CLIFF…SHE'S HANGING ONTO A BRANCH." Edward answered. I started to laugh…Edward could never compete with us in the imagination department.

"Funny man…I'm not leaving my date with Rose!" I said.

" EM JUST GET ME THE GOD DAMN ROPE AND GET OVER HERE!" Edward pleaded.

"Alright man…this better be good… your disrupting my date!" I said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Rose asked

" apparently your sister/friend/ thing fell off a cliff in a cave and Edward needs a rope to get her."

"WHAT!!!!" Rose shrieked

" EMMETT GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE…AND IM COMING!" Rose roared standing up. She grabbed my hand and ran out the door….we were lucky that we had already paid the bill.

BPV

I had been holding onto that branch for a while now. My arms were starting to get tired. The thing that kept me going was the green eyes pleading with me from above. They pleaded me to stay with him. I could tell from the look on his face that he loved me. There was more than concern on his face…there was down right fear.

"BELLA I…" Edward started up. GOD DAMN IT EMMETT!

"ALRIGHT IM HERE WHERE IS SHE?" Even from this distance I could see Emmett's head turning. He obviously expected me to jump out of a corner or something

"IM DOWN HERE EMMETT!" I shouted.

"BELLA!!!!!!" a woman's voice shrieked. Dear god Rose was here. She's ten times worse then Charlie…probably because she's seen what I had gotten myself into by herself.

"DAMN YOU REALLY WEREN'T KIDDING ABOUT THAT HUH?" Emmett's voice echoed.

"BELLA WE'LL HAVE YOU OUT IN A GIFFY DON'T WORRY!" Rose called out.

"BELLA GRAB ON TO THE ROPE WHEN IT COMES DOWN…IM GONNA PULL YOU UP!" Edward shouted.

EPV

"Your so lucky that I'm here and not Alice…Alice would of called Charlie immediately and that's not a good thing!" Rose said.

"You have past experience?" This shouldn't of shocked me with everything that happened while I had known her.

"Nothing as bad as this…There was a time when she was almost hit by a van, the bus accident we were in, the time Bella and I went skydiving and her shoot didn't deploy right…she was lucky that the backup became untangled at the last minute, the time that she knocked herself out at the Y , When she got into the accident senior year…and a lot more" Rose said

"What do you mean the _bus accident_ you were in?" Emmett started up. Then Rose launched into the story.

_Flashback._

_RPV_

_" I cant believe that we won the band tournament!" Bella said. It was our freshman year. As she said this all I could focus on was her braces. As soon as she got them off, which was next week, Alice and I were going to give her a proper makeover. Bella and I had entered band because of our shared love of music ( Alice joined drama instead). Instead of staying at a hotel like every other school ours decided to hold back on costs and make the over night trip home. The seats were so uncomfortable that Bella and I couldn't sleep._

_"Did you see that hottie from the Port Angelus team…you know dark curly hair, muscles bigger then my head." I said. I couldn't stop thinking about him._

_"Well I saw you staring at him…I think that his name was Emmer or something like that?" Bella said_

_" I should of got his number!" I said bummed out._

_"That' all you need Rose….another guy to follow you around!" Bella said with mock jealousy in her voice. She knew how much I hated goys stalking me like that._

_"Wait a minute…why is his head slumped like that?" Bella asked staring at the bus driver _

_"I think that he's sleeping." I said, my attention now on the bus driver. His body posture suggested this. We then started to swerve into the other lane._

_"WAKE UP!" Bella and I shouted together_

_"SHUT UP!" a bunch of teachers and upper classmen roared back at us. It was then that we saw the lights of an eighteen-wheeler heading towards us. It didn't have time to stop._

_"__OH MY GOD!" I screamed_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella shouted. It was then that the truck slammed into us knocking the bus on the side. I lost consciousness for a few minutes after this. When I came to I was on top of Bella who was also knocked out. I grabbed her and kicked the back door open._

_"BELLA WAKE UP!" I pleaded once we were out of the bus. I checked everything and to my utter relief she was still alive._

_"BELLA PLEASE!" I started to sob. It was then that Bella's eyes flickered open._

_"OW! What the hell happened?" Bella asked. I then gestured towards the bus_

_"Damn it that jackass crashed the bus?" Bella asked getting on her feet._

_" I'm gonna go check on the others." I said heading back . Bella followed me. Getting on the bus I realized that it was going to be tough judging the living from the dead. Everyone was knocked out._

_"What do we do?" I asked._

_"Check their pulse!" Bella said. A few minutes later I had found the body of our favorite teacher. I could never forget the look of shock etched on his face. _

_"Bella, Mr. Ham is dead!" I shouted_

_"What?" Bella asked shocked._

_"He's dead…dear god what do we do?" I asked._

_"Damn it Mitch is dead too…what do I tell Mike?" Bella said. Bella hated Mitch but Mitch was Mike's closest confidant._

_In all that night…three people died. After discovering the third body, Bella and I jumped off of the bus and flagged the nearest motorist. After that Charlie didn't let us go on anymore field trips._

EPV

"Damn Rose that was you at that contest…Edward I told you I saw those hotties there!" Emmett said.

"Emmett that was you?" Rose asked.

"Damn straight that was me!" Emmett responded.

"Guys can we get back to the task at hand!" I said gesturing to the rope. I started to wonder when she said that she loved me. I mean people say crazy things when they think that they are going to die!

"Oh right!" they both responded. I continued to pull on the rope. A few minutes later I had Bella up. Rosalie ran at Bella like a bat out of hell or something. The force of her hug nearly sent the both of them back over the edge.

"I'm not gonna say don't you dare do that again because it will happen again…but Bella be careful because I'm not itching to be the one that has to tell Charlie that you died or something!" Rosalie carried on

"Don't worry Rose…Ill be careful!" Bella said. Bella's legs then wobbled. I picked her up and carried her to Emmett's M3. I marveled at the fact that he was willing to take the car out here as I placed her in. I then got in on the other side. We spent the ride home telling the story of how Bella wound up falling off the cliff. Pulling up to the drive way Bella and Rose groaned. Alice was there and we didn't exactly look nice if you know what I mean. Alice's eyes were sure to notice.

BPV

"EW you all look like you stepped out of a mud pit…what happened, did Emmett have a mud wrestling bet or something?" Alice asked staring at our clothes.

"I think that a drink is in order after today's events…ill be at the bar if anyone wants to join ( the bar was located in the karaoke room).Emmett said

"Events…don't you mean event Emmett?" Alice asked…it started to dawned on her that something more serious happened.

"Give us a minute and we'll take one!" Edward and I said together

"Alright what happened…I have a right to know?" Alice demanded

" I had a small run in with a cliff Alice." I answered. Alice eyed me warningly.

"More like big." Rose mumbled.

"How do you have a small run in with a cliff…what did you run off of a cliff or some- YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF!" Alice roared in a Charlie like manner on the last part.

"How big?" Alice asked shocked when I nodded my head.

"10 ft?" Alice asked

"higher" I answered

"20ft?"

"higher." I answered

"Exactly how high?" Alice drilled.

"Well I fell fifty feet on a hundred foot cliff." I answered.

"How are you alive?" Alice asked astonished

"I grasped a branch…Edward pulled me up on a rope that Emmett had to drop off." I answered.

"I think that I'll take Emmett up on that offer!" Alice said darting inside. Edward and I went into his room to clean up.

A few minutes later we were down at the bar. Emmett set up a bunch of margaritas for everybody. I wasn't a big drinker so I didn't have much. Emmett on the other hand must of downed five in the blink of an eye. He was on his seventh when he took out a CD and stumbled over to the karaoke machine.

"Oh god!" Jasper said in embarrassment.

"He's gonna sing that song isn't he?" Edward said shaking his head. "Since you've been gone" echoed over the loud speaker." Emmett slurred his way through the entire song…pointing at Rosalie every time the line "I'm so moving on" came up.

"Emmett listened to this every day after his last girlfriend broke up with him…it was really annoying." Edward said

"Since you've been gone…Since you've been gone!" Emmett drunkenly sung poorly after the song stopped. Rose had to extract the microphone away from him. Upon the forcemeat of Emmett and the encouragement of a lit Alice I sang the next song. I was shocked. Alice never got drunk at all. She was almost on par with Emmett right now though. I lucked out that the next song was "Sweet Home Alabama" a song I knew by heart. I gestured to Edward at all of the "lord I'm coming home you" parts. .

"Wow that was great Bella!" Edward said smiling.

"You should be on Idol!" Emmett said drunkenly.

"Yeah right…I'd probably trip and take out all of the judges." I disagreed laughing.

"Emmett why don't you audition?" Rose asked laughing.

" IDOL HERE I COME!" Emmett repeatedly shouted drunkenly. Emmett was a funny drunk

"I loovvee you Rosie!" Emmett said randomly

"It would mean more if he was sober!" Rose mumbled.

"Just one more Jazz one more!" Alice drunkenly made her way over to the margarita mix.

"Chill Alice…I think that you've had enough." Jasper said trying to get it away from her. Since he was close to her level of drunkenness it spilled all over them.

"hahaha now we both cant have anymore!" Alice said falling to the floor taking Jasper and three barstools with her. I was thanking god that Edward and Rose weren't big drinkers or else it would have been awkward.

"Edward we'll pay for any damages that Alice causes…and I'll split with you on Emmett." Rose said shaking her head.

"Don't worry about that I'm sure that they wont break anything of value!" As Edward said this Alice knocked over a bunch of glasses and Emmett smashed a bottle of vodka.

" Scratch that thought!" Edward said

"Oh my god…of all the nights Alice chooses to get trashed and it has to be with Emmett." I shook my head. Rose got up and went to the bathroom. Alice , Jasper and Emmett stumbled out of the room to reek havoc on the rest of the place. As we stood up to go find them I felt a hand on my shoulder. The electricity pulsed

"Wait a minute" Edward started up.

"What you said on the cliff…were you serious?" Edward asked. I knew what he was referring to and I already knew my answer. I just couldn't believe that he chose now to ask this question…with our friends drunkenly running around a bed and breakfast and their car keys in their pockets.

" I know that it's bad timing but I really need to know the answer?" Edward asked.

"Yes…I know that I've only known you for a few weeks but I'm in love with you." I blushed as I said this. I had come to realize that when I had fallen. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward

"I love you too!' Edward said pulling me in for the kiss. No one could kiss like Edward. I forgot where I was for a moment. I was lost in the passion and the electricity. If I could I would make this moment last forever. Reality hit in the form of a loud crashing sound. I then pulled away. Rose came running back into the room.

"WHERE'S EVERYONE?" Rose said frantically. She then fled the room and we followed.

"AW I HOPE THAT VASE WASN'T EXPENSIVE" We could hear Alice saying drunkenly. Edward cringed, all of the vases in this place were worth at least a grand.

"Alice watch out for the coffee table…Emmett put down the lamp…Jasper that picture is not a toy!" We all said.

"Party poopers!" Alice said as we took her keys

"We're not that drunk!" Jasper said

" kill joys!" Emmett said when we collected his.

"Oh Em if you were sober right now…there's always tomorrow!" Rose said kind of pissed. Emmett was in for it tomorrow.

"Rosie baby will you please be my dumbbell?…I know that it's kind of soon but I want you to be my dumbbell" Emmett said drunkenly stringing words together. Rose made a mental note to mention this to him tomorrow.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"You know…be my dumbbell?" Emmett said. It sounded like he was trying to interject another word but couldn't think of it in his drunken state .


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 14

BPV

Rose, Edward and I woke up early and started the clean up process. The rooms were a mess. Between the three of them it looked like a tornado hit or something. Edward cringed picking up one of the vases. It looked as if it used to be expensive.

"I'm gonna have to put in a claim for $20,000!" Edward groaned. Rose and I took out our checkbooks. I wrote one $5,000 to cover half for the damage Alice had done, and Rose $10,000 for Alice and Emmett.

"I cant take that!" Edward said pushing my check away.

"Your gonna have to….it's either that or Alice redecorates and trust me you don't want to see that." I said forcing the check in his pocket.

" I cant believe that Emmett actually asked me to be his dumbbell." Rose said shaking her head.

" I cant believe Alice actually drank…I mean wasn't she the one that said " id rather die then get drunk!" or something like that?" I stated grabbing a trash bag...there was bits and pieces of vase everywhere.

"You know we should have them clean this up…punishment for getting that recked" Rose said picking up a table.

"Rose they probably wont know what they're being punished for." I countered. We could hear moaning sounds emanating from the bedrooms.

"Emmett's not going to be a happy camper today…beware Rose" Edward warned.

"That's all we need huh…the three of them complaining as we clean this mess up!" Rose said gesturing to the room. She started to eye us warily. I guess that our body language had given something away.

"Alice owes me five dollars!" Rose mumbled to herself. I was confused.

"OW!…did someone break in or something?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah that's what happened…burglars broke in destroyed everything, took nothing and left!" Rose said snidely

" Really!"

"Obviously not Emmett!" Rose said.

"Emmett lets just say that you wont be near tequila anytime soon. ( he started to drink straight shots of it after Alice destroyed the margarita mix)" I answered.

"_I _did _that?_" Emmett asked astonished

"You, Alice and Jasper" Rose said pissed.

"Rose why do you have that tone with me?" Emmett asked confused.

"Emmett you called me, no, you asked me to be your _dumbbell_, you destroyed the entire place, smashed 10 bottles of liquor , drunkenly told me that you loved me, and wouldn't get off the karaoke stage…now why would I have that tone with you Emmett…I wonder why?" Rose said snidely.

"No I didn't!" Emmett said.

"Yes you did!" The three of us said together

"I asked you to be my dumbbell?" Emmett asked with laughter in his tone.

"Twice." Rose said.

" wait a minute…where are my keys?" Emmett asked putting his hand in his pocket (he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday)

" top right hand draw of the front desk…the key for that is on the desk." Edward said gesturing in that direction.

"I'm sorry Rose…you shouldn't of had to deal with that last night!" Emmett called out opening the draw.

"Aw Emmett it's alright…you were kind of funny at some points!" Rose said.

"Yeah that's true…someone should videotape you sometime!" I said

"You lucked out that Jasper was also trashed last night…he'd be preaching to high heaven right now about how your drunken actions show your inner feelings and ambitions…especially after you told Rose that you loved her!" Edward said laughing

"Ughh!" Emmett groaned. Rose and him went to tackle the next room which was a identical scene to this one.

As Edward and I finished cleaning I couldn't help but melt whenever our eyes met. It felt like his eyes were a blazing heat that I didn't want to get away from. I couldn't take the smile off my face to save my life. Every time I tripped ( this room was a death trap for me) he picked me up and the electricity flowed through us. The last time I fell I managed to take him down with me. He pulled me up and we started laughing. It was then that I saw peering eyes.

" Are you guys alright…it looks like a bomb went off in here or something oh and where is the advil?" Alice said gesturing around the room.

"In the kitchen!" Edward answered.. Alice took off and was back in a minute.

"wow I guess im not a good redecorator when I'm drunk am I?" Alice said looking around. She put her lack of memory and the destroyed room together.

"Well you had help!" I said.

" Speaking of that does anyone care to explain why my boyfriend reeks of weird lemonade?" Alice asked.

" Lets just say that you were out of control last night and Jasper drunkenly tried to stop you." I said. Alice looked more confused.

"He tried pulling margarita mix away from you and it spilled." Edward said reading the look on her face.

"Do you know how long it's gonna take to get that smell out?" Alice groaned.

"So where's my favorite vase?" Alice asked taking another look at the room.

"You broke it." Edward answered. Alice's face dropped…she knew how much it cost.

"Are you sure that it was me?" Alice asked.

"We heard you ask if it was expensive and it's the only vase in the rooms that you three destroyed." Edward answered.

"Edward ill pay you back I swear…I know what would you guys think of adding a nail salon in here?" Alice asked apologetically

"There's no need for that Alice don't worry about it." Edward said smiling at me. Alice gave us weird looks.

"Alright what happened last night?…you two are acting very weird" Alice asked.

"You know damn well what happened last night Alice…you owe me!" Rosalie said walking in.

" Enlighten us Rose because I don't think I know damn well what happened last night!" Alice shot back.

"They love each other and they admitted it last night though I don't know exactly when because I left the room for a few minutes…you cant deny it, your body language speaks volumes!" Rose said.

"Then we wont!" Edward and I said together. Alice squealed.

"Pay up Alice!" Rose said.

"Alright then we're gonna have to work something out then before we leave…it wouldn't be right if we didn't" Alice declared taking out her wallet.

"We all have each others numbers…we could call each other and make plans from there." I said….it was the only logical answer and they knew it.

"Sounds good…I'll talk to Jasper about it." Alice said.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Emmett called out from the other room. It was obvious that he was eavesdropping.

"I can feel the love rays from here…it's burning!" Emmett joked

"I would shut up Emmett if I were you…your infected with the love bug too!" Edward called back into the other room. Emmett then joined us.

"no I'm not!" Emmett lied poorly…it had been dead obvious for a few weeks now that he loved Rosalie. Edward rolled his eyes

"I'm not what?" Jasper said coming down.

"In love with Rosalie" Edward answered.

"Yeah right Em…keep telling yourself that!" Jasper laughed. Emmett bickered some more.

"At least Bella and I had the guts to admit it!" Edward called out after a few minutes of incomprehensible shouts from Emmett.

"Emmett man up!" Jasper added


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. sorry guys this is what was supposed to be posted! sorry the last sentence of Chapter 6 wasn't supposed to be there....thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 15

BPV

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie finally admitted their feelings for each other . Alice and Jasper followed suit right after us. From what Alice said …he told her in a shoe store which was very romantic her mind. The little pixie ran right up to us and shouted "JASPER SAID HE LOVED ME!" Emmett and Rose however was a different story. It got nauseating hearing Emmett constantly asking advise when Rose wasn't around. Edward and I even volunteered to tell her…that's how sickening it was.

"guys what does Rose think is "romantic" again…I really need ideas…I messed up the last time!" Emmett said. Emmett ordered a cake from a bakery that was supposed to say " I love you Rosalie!" on it…instead it said " I want you Rosalie!" on it. I still don't know how they screwed up "want" and "love". Needless to say Rose wasn't too thrilled.

"Grow a pair and tell her…and stop asking us for advise because man your getting on my nerves!" Jasper said shoving Emmett at Rosalie the day before we were supposed to head out.

" wasn't it you who said "why cant you just walk up to her and say "I think your hot…date me?" why cant you use that same philosophy to say "I love you!" Edward said.

"Um Rosalie, Emmett has to tell you something…go ahead Em the floor is yours now!" Jasper said

"Thanks Jazz" Emmett said angrily.

"iloveyou!" Emmett said so fast it came out jumbled

"What did you say…speak slower Emmett." Rose asked

"Rose, I love you." Emmett said painfully.

"finally Em, I thought that you'd never say it…I love you too!" Rose said.

"You do?" Emmett asked stupidly.

" no I just lied to your face…obviously I do Emmett!" Rose answered

"This is wonderful Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Call me Rosie again and you die…got it Em!" Rose said

"Sorry!" Emmett said.

The next morning we headed out early. Alice chose to ride with me again. I was beginning to think that this would be the only car that she would be inseparable from besides her own. The minute I turned on the engine I already started missing Edward. I had to get a grip or else I wouldn't be able to focus on driving. After we hit the highway every five seconds Alice would say " I miss Jasper…if I was with him right now!" and take out her phone and stare at it. An internal debate faired in her eyes. If I wasn't consumed in my thoughts of Edward I would of found this extremely annoying.

"I wonder what Jasper's up to right now?" Alice asked.

"On his way home obviously!" I said gesturing back. I could see Jasper's car twenty cars behind us. The three car menagerie pulled into a rest stop (Edward brought his Volvo with him)

" doesn't he look smoking in that G 37" Alice said acting if that car was a pair of sunglasses or something.

"Now picture me in the passenger seat … wouldn't that be perfect!" Alice continued

"Alice!"

"What I'm just saying!" Alice said

" Well at least your not carrying on about a new car for me!" I said shaking my head.

" I think god was trying to tell you something there!" Alice laughed.

" Well message received." I said

" You know I never thought that truck would die…I mean it took an impact from a meteor ( I wasn't in the car at the time thank god!) and still kept on going ." Alice said.

"Yeah I know!" I said. Rose called us as we were pulling onto our street. She was bored and could see Alice's head bobbing from a mile away,

"Missing Jasper isn't she?" Rose said right as I picked up the phone. That started Alice up again.

"I wonder what Jasper's up to!" Alice said.

We then pulled into our garage.

About 10 minutes later I was looking out the widow of our apartment. Alice had the task of bringing our luggage in since 90% was hers anyways. Rose sighed…she really missed Emmett a lot. It was then that I saw something strange. Three cars identical to the ones that the boy's drove pulled into the garage. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they lived here I thought. We could hear squealing from down the hall.

"Alice must of found an advertisement for a sale somewhere!" Rose said shaking her head. Alice then busted the door down. She was shouting unintelligible words.

" COME SEE OUR NEW NEIGHBORS!" Alice roared excitedly. Our next door neighbor's apartment had been sold just before we left…but the sup or informed us that the tenants wouldn't be moving in for a few months (We were told this as we were leaving.). Rose shook her head and looked at me. Alice would make us meet the new neighbors anyways.

Alice dragged us out into the hallway and knocked on the door. I could hear a familiar voice grumble about furniture shopping. The door slowly opened to reveal Edward's cosmic twin. It had to be Edward's cosmic twin. What was the chance that Edward bought an apartment on right next door to me…in the same apartment complex. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Bella?" He asked. It was Edward. Edward and I were going to be neighbors! Alright this made me a believer in god.

"It looks like god really did want us together…we're your next door neighbors!" I answered. Edward smiled.

"NEXT DOOR NEIGHBORS…HELL YEAH BED AND BREAKFAST PART TWO!" Emmett roared from the bedroom. Alice then got a good look around. The apartment was barren except for a small tv and a small couch. She shuddered.

"ugh you guys really do need some furniture…plaid is so out!" Alice said throwing the couch a disgusted look .

"Jasper…come with me!" Alice said grabbing his hand. She proceeded to pull him down the hallway. Alice had a new project in mind. I felt bad for Jasper.

Rose and I took Edward and Emmett to our apartment. Since Alice and Jasper were probably going to take long and they had nothing in their apartment we figured it would be easier. The guys stared in shock at our apartment. From the look on their faces I could tell that they hoped that Jasper would rein Alice in.

"This is nothing compared to her room!" I said.

"So what do you guys want to eat …we have soup, pop tarts and such."

EPV

Jasper and I were walking down the hall way together, Emmett was a few feet behind us carrying our luggage. Out of nowhere there was a loud screeching sound about ten feet behind us that sounded a lot like Alice…I must be missing Bella if I could hear her friend screaming in my head.

"Was that me …or did that sound a lot like Alice?" Jasper asked..

"Yeah but it cant be…I mean she's not here!" I said

We got to the apartment and Emmett ran to the bedroom to unpack. We could hear a commotion happen next door. I hoped that wasn't a bad omen. As Jasper grumbled about getting new furniture there was a knock on the door. When I answered it I was stunned. I couldn't believe my eyes. My brown eyes were looking right back at me!

BPV

"Soup" The three of us said. Emmett cringed sitting on the couch…he probably thought that it was an infringement on his masculinity just being in the room.

Alice and Jasper returned two hours after we had eaten. Alice had a look of defeat on her face…which meant that either she couldn't find anything (a first) or Jasper had won the battle ( that would be a first as well.).

"Jazz I still don't see why we couldn't buy the couch _I _wanted." Alice said.

"Alice it had pink lips on it." Jasper said.

"So!"

"So your not living in that apartment…three guys are!" Jasper said. Emmett cringed and Edward shook his head

" Everything should be here in the morning…the comforters and sheets for the bed are in the Porsche." Jasper said. They couldn't miss Alice's car…it was the only Porsche in the building.

"Please don't tell me that they have lips on them!" Emmett said.

"No Jasper made me get very masculine ones…I know which set your gonna like Em." Alice said.

Emmett left to clear the car. As he walked out the door I could see worry etched in his face. He obviously didn't trust Alice's word. Jasper then looked around the room. He was obviously thanking god that he went with Alice.

"Couldn't rein Alice in huh?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah well unfortunately Rose and I aren't men…so that excuse was out the door."

" Alice!" Jasper laughed.

" So I was thinking for your apartment Jazz…since you have black with such bland walls…why don't you paint your walls pink?" Alice asked.

"No!" Edward said

"If we're going to paint the walls Alice it's going to be our choice." God help Jasper if they got a house together some day.

" Jasper your fortunate that your not a girl right now!" Rose said

"So are you Edward…nothing would of stopped her from getting that couch then." I said.

"ALICE YOU DO KNOW YOUR STUFF…SEATTLE SEAHAWLKS BED SHEETS!" Emmett roared running into the room with a bunch of sheets in his hand

"I've been looking for these for a while…how did you find them?" Emmett sang

"I have my ways Em!" Alice said.

"And football pillows too!" Emmett cooed.

"No need to thank me Em!" Alice said.

We spent the rest of the evening helping the guys get set up. Alice stuffed the Porsche to the max with towels, bed sheets, kitchen appliances, plates, napkins and cups. It was amazing that she could fit everything inside such a small car. I hadn't seen so much stuff in her car for a while.

"You really are a lifesaver Alice…and you too Jasper!" Emmett said smiling.

"I don't think Emmett would know what to do in a furniture store!" Edward said. Rose shuttered.

"HEY!" Emmett said


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!...To clear up any confusion the vacation is now over, the girls went back to their apartment to discover that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are their new neighbors... They will be going back at some point so there will be more ghost action!**

Chapter 16

BPV

The next few months flew on by. As I had predicted, Edward's book turned out to be a best seller. The night the book broke the ten million mark Edward decided to tell Jasper and Emmett . To say the least they were shocked…both had read the book and figured that a past resident or something had been the author.

"My little protégée…I always knew that you had it in you!" Emmett beamed.

"Make sure you mention me in the sequel!" Alice said.

We decided to have a little celebratory party. Rose called Tasha and Charlie up and invited them. Ever since they found out they were expecting they were visiting us every moment that they could. I guessed that they didn't want us to feel cheated on the experience or something. Tasha was starting to get big now. Emmett periodically made comments such as "A glimpse into the future ay Rose!" As I was thinking about this there was a knock on the door.

"Hey we brought finger food!" Charlie said when I answered the door.

"Awesome…dinner will be ready in twenty minutes!" I said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"A vegetable lasagna…lasagna is Edward's favorite and I decided to try something different anyways." I answered.

"Smells good!" Charlie said. Tasha started to look green around the gills. From what she said about having Rose…Tasha was one of those woman who had morning sickness the whole nine months and from the looks of it this was the same.

"The bathroom's that way…if you want I can make you soup or something." I said.

"Thank you." Tasha said.

As we waited for dinner we struck up some small talk. Charlie was hunting down a serial robber I found out. He was going on about the string of robberies bringing the crime rate up in the town…as if he should worry , he still had the safest town in the continental united states.

"So do you guys know what it is yet?" Alice asked about the baby.

"We decided that we wanted to be surprised…I mean with both of us having false results (They told Charlie that I was going to be a boy and the same thing happened with Tasha) we decided that we might as well be surprised." Charlie said.

"ugh this takes the fun out of everything…you know yellow is a horrible color for a baby!" Alice mumbled.

"You wont consider it ….for me?" Alice pleaded.

"No!" Charlie said

"Alice its their choice!" Jasper said.

"So I was wondering…well Charlie and I aren't going to be dining anywhere near Forks anyways….can we count on you guys to baby-sit?" Tasha asked. Tasha hated Forks only restaurant as much if not more then I did.

"Of course we will!" Rose said. Rose was a great actress.

"It will be great!" I said trying to keep the horror out of my voice.

"You don't even have to ask!" Alice said. I had a bad feeling when Alice said that.

"Thank you it means so much!" Tasha said.

"It's their sibling…like they would refuse!" Emmett mumbled

Dinner was ready soon afterwards. Tasha couldn't handle the smell after too long so she headed out to the car for some fresh air. Charlie talked and talked for the next half hour about his anxieties about becoming a father again.

"Dad I'm alive, with a college degree and a good paying job, and just look at the apartment I'm in…if you could do it once before…and you raised me by yourself for the first ten years…then you can handle this!" I said.

"I know but what if it inherits our "danger magnet" I mean between the two of us there is enough near death experiences to write a book on…I don't want another child to go through that." Charlie said

"Charlie if that happens it will just make his or her life more interesting…it's a unique feature in the family." I said smiling.

"I guess your right." Charlie said smiling. It was then that Charlie left.

"Alright Alice you better come with me!" Jasper declared. I was confused.

"Yeah Rose you too…lets give the lovebirds some alone time to celebrate this big day!" Emmett said. I then looked into Edwards eyes. As soon as the others left Edward and I started to kiss. I don't know how we made it into the bed room but when we got there we noticed a little piece of cloth on the bed. It was a little black satin number with a note attached saying "I hope you use this _all night long_…lots of love-A" We started to laugh. It looked as if Alice was going to get her wish.

" Alice really knows her stuff!" Edward smiled when he saw me

I had awoken early the next morning to find Edward gone. It was a little disheartening but I had come to expect it. The guys had to report early to their temp agency to find out where their next assignment was. Some of the jobs they worked at I had never heard of before. Edward once had to be a fill in clown for a few days…Emmett still wont make stop making bozo jokes. When I went to my dresser I noticed a envelope and red flower staring at me. I picked the note up and read it.

_Bella,_

_I cant believe that it's only been five months since we started dating. These past few months have been the best in my life. Since I couldn't see you this morning I decided to write this note. I cant wait to see you. I love you! Be safe!_

_Edward._

I smiled at the little note. It was then that it hit me. Crap I didn't have a present for him! I would have to go out and get something. I should of remembered this since we've been celebrating every anniversary of the day that we met. I was thinking about what to get him when I ran into Alice and Rose in the hall. Both looked as if they were dying to ask questions…so I cut them off with mine.

"Guys it's my five month anniversary …and I don't know what to get Edward can you help me out?" I asked.

" how about inviting him to move into the apartment…I mean you practically live together anyways!" Alice suggested. It seemed a little much.

"Alice that's a little fast…how about his favorite cologne…we can sneak into the apartment right now and look to see what he has." Rose said. I liked her suggestion better .

" I like the idea of a spy mission…but how are we supposed to do that?" Alice asked.

"Emmett always forgets to lock the door…Alice you of all people should know that!" Rose said. Alice shuttered.

"Bad memories!" Alice gagged.

We headed out into the hallway a minute later. Rosalie put her hand on the door and it gave way. Obviously Emmett had to be the last one out the door or something. The apartment looked much better with all the furniture that Alice had added to it. I had to say that the pixie had the magic touch.

"Alright Edward's room is that one!" Alice gestured to a door.

"How do you know that?" I asked (Edward always came to my apartment…apparently everyone walked in on Emmett at some point)

"uh because I've stayed here." Alice said. She shoved me towards the door.

Walking into the room I noticed Edwards bedroom looked like a replica of his room down at the bed and breakfast. I smiled at this. Alice was a pure genius ( remember she bought everything for their apartment). I looked on to his desk to find one cologne that was almost empty. Alice would die of pure joy…she wanted to buy this cologne for Jasper for the longest time. I took a piece of paper from my back pocket and grabbed the pen from the pen holder that he had in his room and proceeded to write the name down. I didn't want to take the bottle for fear that he would come back in here and notice that it was missing. I then headed back out with a huge smile on my face.

"What is it?" Alice asked. I handed her the paper. Alice got her evil smile on.

"looks like a shopping trip's in order!" Alice said with that tone in her voice.

We didn't have to be at work for another hour so Alice and I hit up the shopping district. To Alice's dismay I be-lined straight for the perfume store. Once Alice hit's a mall it's like an unstoppable force of nature. She goes wild. I felt bad for her inheritance.

"Cant we just spend one more hour…those purses are crying out my name!" Alice whined.

"not all of us can afford to loose our jobs Ms. Billionaire heiress …us normal people have to work."

"Bella if you lost your job I could support the both of us!" Alice countered.

"Alice…I like my job too much and I'm not giving you an incentive to spend money!" I said

"Alright!" Alice gave in.

Walking into my office I noticed something odd. My chair was turned towards the window. I swore that before I left yesterday I had it facing towards the door. Come to think of it my desk looked extremely organized…as to yesterday when it looked like a bomb had gone off on it.

"Bella?" a voice said as the chair swiveled around. Edward was peering at me from behind the desk. WTF…what was Edward doing here? A vague memory started to rear it's head.

_Flashback._

_BPV- the day before._

_My boss ( one of the corporate higher ups) came in with a huge smile on his face. He reminded me of Charlie in that he was never one to display much emotion…so this struck me as odd. He took the seat across from me. I thought I was going to get fired or something._

_"So Miss. Swan I have some , what I think , is great news!" The man started up. I was confused…I couldn't get a promotion- I didn't have a masters in economics. So what could be so wonderful._

_"What?" I asked_

_" We've created a job opening for assistants for you three…we contacted an agency to have fill ins until we can find someone." my boss said. Great so now on top everything else I had to do…I had to train not one but two people._

_"That's great!" I said_

_End of flashback._

" Edward you're my assistant?" I asked smiling.

"I guess so…that is until they hire someone!" Edward answered. Alright there had to be a god if this creature was allowed to work with me! Well this was going to make work ten times better…thank god I kept his present in my car!

"This is going to be amazing!" I said enthusiastically. I could hear squealing reverberating from both sides of me. On one side was Emmett…the other side was Alice.

"Rosalieeeeeee!"

"Jasperrrrrrr!"

"Dear god they sound the same!" Edward said.


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!...To clear up any confusion the vacation is now over, the girls went back to their apartment to discover that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are their new neighbors... They will be going back at some point so there will be more ghost action!**

Chapter 17

BPV

That night Edward set up a candle lit dinner in our apartment. The way his eyes smoldered in the near darkness had me hypnotized. They trapped and held me. I didn't even remember what he got me…it didn't matter as long as he was there with me. Before I knew it Edward was kissing and carrying me into the bedroom!

Edward left early the next morning. He didn't want to be walking out right as Rose and Alice were walking in or something. I looked around the place to discover the room was a mess. Lucky for me it was Saturday so I could have the day to straighten up a little. Waiting for me in the kitchen was Rose and Alice with three cups of coffee and three bagels sitting in front of them. They looked ready to pounce.

"You've been holding out for two days…_SPILL!"_ They demanded. If I thought that they would stop once I started dating Edward then I was wrong

I launched into my story. Rose and Alice cooed in all of the right places and Rose had a goofy smile on her face. She was as happy for me as I was for her. I knew that she had found her Edward…her soul mate in Emmett and that made me happy. The same was true for Alice.

"I think someone's in L-O-V-E!" Alice sang.

"Alice you're a little late for that realization…I already told him and you shouldn't be talking Miss. I'M OBSESSED WITH JASPER" I emphasized the last part

"So what did you guys do last night?" I asked.

"Jasper and I went to go see a romantic comedy….and then well you know!" Alice answered…Alice didn't have to finish that thought, I didn't need a visual!

"Emmett took me to my favorite restaurant and then we went for a walk around the city." Rose said.

"And then almost demolished the entire apartment, I was scared for my life…I mean Rose how long can that boy go for?" Alice asked.

"Alice!"

"What I was curious!" Alice said.

"So while you two were out destroying the apartment and everything in it…I had this idea, how about we host the baby shower here…after all they do practically live here and I am a good party planner!" Alice said . Rose and I looked at each other in horror.

"What…I know to when to rein myself in!" Alice said. I started to mill it over in my head…after all it would be less expensive then renting out a place.

"Alright Alice…but lets make it a surprise for them." Rose said.

"But don't you need an invite list?" Alice asked.

"Nah Bella and I know who to invite!" Rosalie said

"Yeah it will be easy." I said. Alice squealed.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH This is going to be great…I promise that you guys are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed some more. She then ran out of the room.

"Lets do the shower a month from now…that way we can pace Alice a little." Rose said

"Okay." I said

Over the next month the boys received permanent jobs as our assistants…they were very good at what they did and Emmett's child like wonder kept the place youthful. Edward and I were forced to go outside the apartment complex on our dates. Alice kept on saying stuff about missing the apartment and her room and such. She also forced us to crash with Emmett and Rose. I will forever be scared by the image of Emmett walking into the kitchen with nothing on. Apparently Edward and I are quieter then Jasper and Alice and Emmett forgot that we were there. I screamed and he squealed like a girl . It was so loud that Rosalie came out with a bat looking for intruders.

"GOD DAMN IT EMMETT I TOLD YOU TO PUT CLOTHES ON!" Rosalie roared when she found out the real reason for all of the noise.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR…MOVE IT!" Rosalie commanded. It was then that we could hear weird noises emanating from our apartment.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Rose asked when we heard a hammer sound.

"Knowing Alice…she's probably redecorating…again." I stated. I shuddered to think what my apartment would look like when I eventually reentered it.

"Damn it…we have to go baby shower hunting today…it's next week!" Rose said.

"What will we get though…I don't think Ma registered." I asked.

"We'll come up with something."

We arrived at the nearest baby depo after work. Since we were carpooling we decided to take the guys along with us. In the store Emmett took off like a rocket. Before we went to find him we decided to check to see if Tasha and Charlie were in fact registered. The list we saw had thousands upon thousands of items. It even had a $10,000 toy car listed on it . The cheapest item on there was a $400 Eddie Bower highchair. We shook our heads. Obviously Tasha or Charlie didn't come up with this list.

"Did Alice ever consider that they may not want the $10,000 toy car?" Rose said shaking her head.

"Do you even have to ask that question? " I asked.

Emmett then came running up to us at this point with a huge smile on his face. He had found the little boy's section and it was loaded with the jerseys of Emmett's favorite teams. Emmett was going to be one of _those _dads. The ones that sign their kids up for every sport known to man. As long as it could play a sport Emmett wouldn't care what gender it was. Emmett was sure to preen his kids to be just like him.

"Rose come look…the jerseys are so cute…I want one!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, no, it wouldn't go to good use!" Rose said. Emmett frowned a little and we took off towards the highchairs. Along the way we happened to pass the toy car that Alice had on the list. Our jaws dropped. It wasn't a toy…it was a miniature version of Edward's Volvo. Even Emmett was stunned at the likeness. Before Edward could get the words out I answered his unspoken question. With my frugalness and hatred of shopping I had the money to spare.

"We'll split!" I said grabbing a massive carriage. Emmett had to pick it up and put it in the carriage. We headed towards the high chair. Rose and I were going to split on that ( I had a good 15k that I could spend thanks due in part to the insurance money from my truck). We picked the highchair up with ease. I couldn't help but notice that that the rest of the things on the list either had girl in it or were pink. The highchair was the most gender neutral thing (besides the car) on the list.

" Rose I feel as though we should get the baby something…I mean Edward and Bella are and Alice definitely did if she entered the store." Emmett said. Rosalie stopped as we passed the nanny cam section.

"Emmett I have the perfect gift…it is so Charlie and what if the baby turns out like Bella?" Rose asked pointing up at a black teddy bear nanny cam with a yellow bow on it.

"Hey I survived with out a nanny cam…alright point taken" I said when Rose gave me the stink eye. She got one part right though…Charlie would definitely want one. Emmett grabbed a box and we headed to the counter. When the bill rang up the lady looked at us with a shocked expression.

Before we knew it we were helping Alice set up for the shower. When I first saw the apartment I was confused….it looked exactly the same. Alice probably expanded her closet or something. Getting a look at all the decorations I shook my head. There was pink and purple everywhere. Rosalie stared in shock.

"You know Alice they don't know what their having…and she is kind of carrying low." Rose said

"Well you may be right about the carrying low thing…but I'm good at these things Rose!" Alice said defiantly.

"Little baby Alice…I mean Elise is gonna love this!" Alice said holding up a small dress that she had picked up for her yesterday. It was from baby gap. All we could do was stare at her.

" So I was thinking for the big day…I want to make you guys shirts you know." Alice said.

"Yeah that would be cute like small pink cursive words on a white background reading " Big sister and proud of it!" or something." Rose said.

"Well I was thinking more like this!" Alice said whipping out a fitted t-shirt. The words on it were in like 72 font and it read "BIG SISSY!" I stared at it shocked. Rose and I looked at each other and said "That's great!"

She wanted to make the guy's t-shirts as well but I was sure that Edward wouldn't want to wear a t-shirt saying "BIG SISSY'S BOYFRIEND!" on it. Rose and I refused to do that to them. We then proceeded with decorations. Alice turned the place into baby land. She even got a letter block shaped cake that was three tiered. The ceiling was lined with balloons. We then proceeded with phase two of the plan ( phase one was inviting people) I grabbed the phone and called Charlie. We were going to invite them to "brunch".

"Hey dad!" I said.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie answered.

"Whatsup!" Charlie said.

"Not much…I was wondering if you guys would like to come over for brunch." I said. I hoped that I didn't give anything away. Charlie bought it.

"Alright we're leaving now…we'll see you soon!" Charlie said ecstatically as he hung up.

"Phase two complete!" Alice said smiling. I walked into my room to find that Alice had laid out a dark blue sun dress that was knee high with peep toe shoes. As soon as I was dressed Alice knocked on my door.

"Alright makeup time!" Alice said launching herself at me.

"I'll take the hair again!" Rose called running after her. Both were already done. Rosalie whipped out a curling iron. When they were done I was stunned…they should really go into business together.

Rose and I went into the guys apartment to help pick up the highchair and see how they were progressing (Alice decided to be more modern and have a co-ed shower). Edward was sitting on the couch looking like a god as usual. Alice had obviously picked out his outfit as well….we were matching. Jasper was sitting next to him wearing a black shirt and white tie ( matching Alice's black cocktail dress and white shoes perfectly). The only one missing from the room was Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose asked.

"We haven't seen him since the morning right after you two left…we think that he's in his room though." Edward said.

"How…" Rose asked. It was then that we could hear footsteps. The four of us crept towards his door and inched it open. Emmett was staring at himself nervously. He started to outright talk to himself.

"I wonder what the shower is going to be like? Am I going to be attacked with makeup by Alice…why was girls only in the past anyways?" Emmett questioned himself.

"Why aren't you guys like that?" Rose whispered.

"We had to hold one at the bed and breakfast once…it was one of those last minute things and they couldn't find a place…well Emmett had decided to go hunting that day and missed out on it. I had to say that it was actually quite fun!" Edward said.

Rosalie got annoyed after about ten minutes of Emmett doing this. In her mind it was time for him to stop. We needed him to carry stuff in…after all everyone was going to be here soon ( It took them two hours to put make up on Bella.) The party was supposed to start in a half hour.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Rose asked finally disrupting Emmett.

"Nothing!" Emmett squealed.

"Well we need your help…get the car and the nanny cam please!" Rose said smiling. Rose and I grabbed the high chair. Edward opened the doors for us.

"About time!" Alice said. Two seconds later the doorbell rang. We must have had thirty people in the apartment. We had to play gracious hostess and being that Rose and I were the big sisters we seemed to be everyone's target. I looked out the window to see Charlie's car pulling up. I gave Alice the signal.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LISTEN…THEIR PULLING IN RIGHT NOW SO FIND THE NEAREST HIDING PLACE AND HIDE… POP UP WHEN SHE ENTERS THE ROOM!" Alice commanded. People scattered. We had hidden everyone's gifts in my bedroom. The doorbell rang again.

"Hey Bells why are you all dressed up?" Charlie asked when I opened the door.

"Oh im…heading out later?" I asked with questioning tone.

"Oh where?" Charlie asked looking at me as if I had a stroke.

"Oh I'm taking her out to a restaurant…our sixth month anniversary was yesterday but with work and such we decided to celebrate today!" Edward saved me. I was thanking god that it was a partial truth…It was yesterday but we did celebrate yesterday.

"Oh that's nice!" Charlie beamed. We then took Charlie and Tasha into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Was echoed thirty times over. Tasha looked as if she was going to faint or something

"How the…you cant keep a secret to save your life!" Charlie said staring at me in shock. He gave a fleeting look at all of the colors and then eyed Alice out.

"Alright so I figured that we eat…play some games…and then open presents!" Alice commanded. People started to line up to get food. We then started on the first game "Guess the baby weight." Alice handed out slips that said three things : Name, Phone number, and lbs. Rosalie hit Emmett when he wrote down 220 next to the lbs.

"Emmett the baby weight…not how much you can bench!" Rose whispered shaking her head.

I didn't know!"

"It's called "Guess the baby weight!" Emmett" Rose said.

The next game " Change the baby" was as funny. There was enough dolls for each couple. Jasper and Alice had no clue what they were doing and Emmett was lucky to have Rosalie for a girlfriend. It was her life long dream to be a mother. Rosalie and her mother were the reason why I had maternal instincts. The reason she dreaded babysitting this child was because it's creepy babysitting your baby sibling when your out of college. I was stuck babysitting twins one time ( Rose and I ran a babysitting service for our first job) and she gave up her date night to help me out. Tasha always joked that Rose was born to change diapers. The only reason Edward and I finished first was because she allowed Emmett one chance to change the diaper.

"EW THAT WAS NASTY…DID YOU SEE THAT BROWN STUFF IN THERE!" Alice chocked.

"Alice that was peanut butter…you put it in there yourself!" Rose said

"Opts!" Alice giggled

The third game was "Guess the food." When I announced this game I could see Emmett going for a fork on the other side of the room. Alice, Rose and I grabbed containers of food and started to hand them out to the different groups. We handed the last one to the guys…we were staying out of this one since we knew what it was.

"Emmett what are you doing with a fork?" Rose asked.

"It was called guess the food…I thought that it would be steak or something…like guess what type of meat it is you know?" Emmett said.

"We demonstrated that it was baby food!" Rose said. The guys then took bites. Jasper and Edward's face's dropped a little and Emmett spit it out in a waste basket.

"ugh what was that…liver and onions?" Emmett asked turning green. Rose smiled…it was Emmett's favorite …baked potatoes.

"I cant see how babies can eat that stuff!" Emmett continued.

"Actually Emmett that was supposed to be baked potatoes." Rose laughed.

"Alright who ever made that is deranged if they think that baked potatoes taste like _that_ or there is something wrong with the food."

The final game was bingo. The chips had pink bottles and bows on them and the cards had pink numbers labeled 1-80 on them. There was so much pink everywhere that people had begun to ask us if Tasha found out she was having a girl or something. We had to tell them that Alice preferred pink because of the colors of the living room.

"BINGO!" Emmett shouted. Rose looked at him stunned. Alice walked over to check. From the look on her face Emmett was telling the truth.

"Well it looks like you did win!" Alice said with a smile on her face. Emmett started eying out a book called "Me and my little football: A father's guide on how to train your son to get on the football team."

"Alright Emmett here's your prize!" Alice said handing him "What To Expect When Your Expecting."

"Cant I have that book?" Emmett asked pointing to the foot ball book.

"If you win the next round!" Alice smiled heading back to the front.

"Jasper…I really hate your girlfriend right now, She did that on purpose!" Emmet whined.

Alice's face dropped when Emmett won the next round as well. She did as promised though and gave Emmett the book. Emmett hugged it to no end. That was one prize that was going to get a lot of usage. We finished up bingo a little while later. No one followed Alice's list to a tee so fortunately the baby wound up with gender neutral clothing. This pissed Alice off a little though. They opened our gifts last. Everyone laughed at the mini Volvo and Alice mumbled " Well I would of sprung for the Porsche…but at least one person in that house will have a half way decent car!" Charlie loved the nanny cam.

"Well I figured that if Rose had to baby sit at your house and something happened to her we would know what!" Emmett said. Rose threw him a look.

"I figured that it would be good in case we weren't around to baby sit and you had to hire a stranger…I mean the boys do own that bed and breakfast …we might have to go there sometimes!" Rose said throwing a glance at Emmett.

"You know me well Rose!" Charlie said.

"Time for my gift" Alice said grabbing a bag that contained a bunch of dresses.

"This is part one!" Alice said throwing the bag at Tasha. She smiled at the dresses. Alice then grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the first closet that you saw when you entered the house. This closet was supposed to be another bedroom but there was only the three of us here. So Alice turned it into a closet that by some miracle she hadn't needed yet.

"Close your eyes…you too Bella and Rose it's your gift too!" Alice said. We did as commanded. The door creaked and we walked inside. Alice threw a light switch on and said "now open them"

If the apartment was baby land that was nothing compared to this room. It was a baby palace. The walls were a neutral yellow with a whinny the poo border . The sheets were white with a poo bear pattern. The rug had a huge picture of whinny the poo on it. In the closet ( her closet had a closet) was thousands of pairs of small dresses and a surprising amount of little boy's clothing. There was a shelf above the crib with a picture of Alice on top of it. There was a huge chest with toys in it and an identical mini Volvo sitting in the front. I looked at Alice.

"What I figured one for here and one for the house and I didn't have the money on me!" Alice said.

"The crib is for nappies and the occasional overnight trip." Alice told Tasha. I now knew what all that noise was from.

"Thank you so much Alice…all of you." Tasha said with tears coming down.

"I though you said your sure that she's having a girl!" Rose said.

"I am…you two aren't and Jasper told me that I had to take that into consideration…also the gender neutral theme was the only decision I let him make!" Alice said. The guys walked in at this point wondering what was taking so long. Edward and Emmett stopped dead in their tracks and Jasper had a huge smile on his face.

"Told you that they would like this better Alice!" Jasper said picking her up.

"Put me down Jazz!" Alice laughed

"like my shelf work!" Jasper said to Emmett.

"I taught you well!" Emmett said.

"You taught him Jack shit…I'm the one who taught him how to do that!" Alice countered.

"I got the bruises to prove it!" Alice continued

"What are you talking about Alice?" Emmett asked.

"You taught him well my ass…that shelf fell at least half a dozen times before _I _showed him the right way.

"Alice watch your language…it can hear you!" Tasha said rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Sorry baby!" Alice said.


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!...To clear up any confusion the vacation is now over, the girls went back to their apartment to discover that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are their new neighbors... They will be going back at some point so there will be more ghost action!**

Chapter 18

BPV

On the way to the cars the next day to head to work something strange happened. We were a few feet away from the first of the six cars when a huge brightly blue colored bird landed on it. Emmett took off like a rocket…it landed on his M3. He was about half way there when he realized with relief that it was on his mirror. He continued with his dead run though.

"BIRDIE…BIRDIE …BIRDIE!" Emmett screamed.

"It figured that the two bird brains had to find each other…what type of bird is that anyways?" Rosalie asked.

"That's a Blue and Gold Macaw…and I wouldn't call it a bird brain, when I was in psychology we covered a bit on animal psych…did you know that parrots are highly intelligible birds. Their like a small child." Jasper said.

"What a coincidence so is Emmett!" Rose said. Edward and Jasper laughed.

"You know that Charlie had two love birds…named him what he wanted to name his kids." I said.

"Your named after a bird?" Edward asked.

"Yep and if it's a boy so is the up coming child…creepy huh!" I said

"What's your name birdie?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" The bird squawked

"No that's my name…what's yours?" Emmett asked .

"Emmett!" The bird squawked.

"What's YOUR name" Emmett emphasized "your".

"Emmett!" The bird continued to squawk.

"I think that Emmett_ is_ the birds name!" Jasper called out to Emmett.

" Cool! can we keep it guys can we?" Emmett asked acting like a child who saw a puppy in a pet store.

"Emmett that bird isn't even indigenous to the United States…and judging by the tag on it's foot I think it has an owner…we'll take it to the animal shelter and if no one claims it…then you can keep it." Jasper said

"Okay." Emmett said sadly.

Seeing Emmett drop the bird off was extremely hard. He threw us dirty looks the entire time. He promised the bird that he would stop by periodically to see it. A tear slipped Edward and my eyes and Rose was balling. Alice was mumbling "The feathers would of looked good sewn on to my new t-shirt." sadly.

"It's for the best Em…now his owners can find him, or he'll get a good home!" Jasper said.

"Damn straight he'll get a good home…He'll get a good home with _me!_" Emmett said.

"Emmett you cant keep a bird like that in an apartment…it will disturb the neighbors!" Jasper said.

"yeah like that barking wolf like dog across the hall has such a calming sound!" Emmett said sarcastically.

We arrived at the publishing place a few minutes later. It seemed like Edward and Emmett had their dream jobs. Emmett loved sports so to touch copies what's in the next sport's illustrated seemed like a dream come true to him and Edward was as much an avid reader in novels as I was. After telling him what to look for we decided to co-edit some of the books (before he looked at scripts to see if they should even be shown to me). I had to give Edward credit…work that would of taken me weeks to get through by myself just evaporated out of nowhere. I thanked him profusely for it. Emmett was the first of us to take a lunch break. When he came back he had a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett's still there!" Emmett beamed. He really was obsessed with this bird.

Emmett's obsession with the bird had only grown as time went by. One day about a week after the bird was discovered Edward and I walked into his apartment for some lunch when we discovered a huge cage sitting in the middle kitchen.

"What the…." Edward started up. Emmett appeared out of nowhere.

"They told me at the animal shelter that if no one claimed the bird with in a week that chances are no one would take the bird…and it's been a week so I'm getting prepared!" Emmett said. Jasper and Alice walked in at this point . Jasper eyed the cage warily and said " EMMETT!"

"You cant tell me what to do Jazz…I kept your tarantula in my room for you…you owe me!" Emmett said.

"Emmett that was like five years ago!" Jasper said.

"I don't care man…I want this bird!" Emmett said. This seemed to take away any of Jasper's arguments.

That night Emmett , Edward and I went to Emmett The Bird. I had to say that it was a beautiful bird…I could see why Emmett liked him so much. When they asked who would like to hold it Emmett was the first to hold his arm up. He beamed with pride as he held Emmett. The bird and him seemed to have a strong bond for knowing each other for such a short period of time. He probably sensed comradeship in Emmett The Human.

The rest of the month went just like this night. Jasper seemed to accept that Emmett really wanted the bird…and seemed to have fun with the bird himself. The day that Emmett bought the bird home he was the happiest that I had ever seen him. I had to laugh when Rosalie found out it's life span…it looked like if they got married that the bird would be willed to their kids.

"Pretty baby!" Emmett cooed holding the carrier.

"Such a pretty bird…I don't know how someone could let you loose like that!" Emmett continued to coo.

" you and I are going to be great friends!" Emmett said.

"Hello!" The bird said.

"That bird could be useful …I could teach it " EMMETT SEE ROSALIE NOW!" and stuff" Rosalie said.

"No one is going to be teaching my bird things but me!" Emmett said

"I was kidding!" Rosalie said.

"Though hearing "EMMETT GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW" would be really funny!" Rosalie continued.

"hahaha very funny!" Emmett said.

"I love you!" The bird said in Emmett's voice.

"AWWWWW!!!!" Emmett said

"I love you too Emmett!" Emmett said


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!...To clear up any confusion the vacation is now over, the girls went back to their apartment to discover that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are their new neighbors... They will be going back at some point so there will be more ghost action!**

Chapter 19

BPV

Emmett and Emmett's bond only strengthened over the next three months. Emmett treated the bird like his child . The bird never left his shoulder. He said that he wanted to take the bird up to the bed and breakfast when we left next month ( I had like two years vacation time …I never took sick days). I was dreaming about the bed and breakfast when the phone rang…at like three in the morning. I awoke to see Edwards sleeping angelic face next to me. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't hear the phone ring. I picked up the phone on the third ring to hear my father's frantic voice.

"ITS TIME!" My father screamed into the phone. It was time for what my sleep fogged brain wondered.

"TASHA'S IN LABOR! " Charlie roared. The line then cut off. That snapped me into action.

"EDWARD GET UP!" I roared. Edward didn't budge.

"EDWARD!" I shouted louder while shaking him.

"Wh-what's going on!" Edward said coming to. The way I sounded he probably thought that someone had broken in.

"We gotta go…baby's coming!" I said launching myself off the bed. I ran around like a whirlwind grabbing whatever I could ..Alice went on standby after the shower and left our "BIG SISSY" shirts right on top of the dresser so that was the first thing I grabbed. I was so lucky that we were sleeping in my room tonight. Edward scooped up his clothes from last night and threw them on. We were out the door and banging on Edward's apartment a second later.

"IT'S TIME!" We hollered after a minute of knocking. Rosalie groggily opened the door.

"Do you guys know what time it…." Rose started. At that moment Emmett turned on a hallway light on probably heading towards the bathroom. The light illuminated my shirt.

"OHMYGOD ALICE! ALICE ! EMMETT ! IT'S TIME GET UP" Rose roared running in an Alice like fashion down the bedroom hallways. Alice sprang out in two seconds later dressed perfectly even though it was three in the morning. Jasper followed dressed into the nines.

"BABY…BABY…BABY!" Alice chanted. It was then that Emmett and Rose finally came out. Rose looked normal…Emmett looked disheveled. Alice almost gagged.

"Emmett so help me god…if another child is ever born I'm dressing you!" Alice said as we ran out of the door. I called Charlie on the way to the hospital.

"Baby's not here yet…another few hours!" Charlie said. Emmett didn't relax his speed.

"I cant believe that little Alice is almost here!" Alice said.

"Alice!"

"I meant Elise!" Alice said.

"It seems like just yesterday that they told us and now we're all in the car together!" Alice reminisced.

"Alice we cant go down memory lane!" Emmett said

"Shut it Emmett!" Alice said

"let the creepiness begin!" Rose said.

" My thoughts exactly!" I said

We got to the hospital a few minutes later. My father met us in the waiting room of the maternity ward….he looked extremely tired. He sighed as he sat down.

"She's about three centimeters right now…it's going to be a while kids!" Charlie said to us.

" ugh and I was so looking forward to showing the baby the sun rise…win some and you loose some!" Alice said.

"Well I have to go back in there….your mother will kill me if I don't bring back the ice sometime soon!" Charlie said getting up. He started marching down a hall ways.

It was about six o clock in the morning and we were still in the waiting room. Tasha was now 4 centimeters dilated. Alice was starting to get really ticked…she was so impatient. Rose and I were reading some magazines , Jasper and Edward had a game of tic-tack-toe going on…the best out of fifty won. Emmett was reading " Me and my little football: a fathers guide on how to train your son to get on the football team." He was mouthing to himself and nodding repeatedly.

"Jeez what's taking so long…I mean how long can a person be in labor for anyways?" Alice asked annoyed.

"A woman can be in labor for days…and you should chill Alice it's not going to be your personal baby doll!" Everyone's head turned in Emmett's direction as he said this.

"What I wanted to be prepared …accidents happen!" Emmett said defensively.

"Emmett!" Rose said touched.

" A FEW DAYS…THAT'S IT IM GETTING BREAKFAST IF ANYONE'S HUNGRY THEY CAN JOIN ME IF THEY WANT TO!" Alice roared running out of the room. A few people stared at us and we kept our heads down.

A few minutes later the rest of us made our way down stairs. It was going to be a long time before the baby arrived and we were getting hungry. We found Alice with a table to herself with enough food to last an poor country ten years. Emmett licked his face.

"Alice how did you…?" Jasper started up.

"I have my ways!" Alice said.

"Alice this is awesome man…can I have that pancake?" Emmett asked

"Here you go Emmett!" Alice said

" Hey for hospital food…this is not so bad…is that soft serve over there?" Emmett asked looking around

"Yeah I love the French toast!" Jasper said digging in.

" Rosalie pass the syrup please?" Alice asked

"Sure!" Rosalie said.

"Hey if the baby isn't born in the next five hours we could do lunch!" Alice said smiling.

We spent an hour in the cafeteria before heading back up stairs. We were met by my father who told us that there was nothing new. He sounded as if he was holding out on something . He had a look in his eyes that concerned me.

"What is it dad?" I asked

" The baby's heart rate dropped on the last contraction…it came back up but they want to make sure that it wont happen again…their monitoring her really closely." Charlie said.

"WHAT…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Rosalie half roared. Her maternal instincts were starting to go into overdrive…anything to do with babies caused this to happen .

"Ah well I didn't want to concern you!" Charlie winced.

" You know damn well Chief Swan that we, well Bella and Rose, had a right to know !" Alice said snidely

"Calm down…I'm sure that everything is going to be fine!" Charlie said backing into the hallway. He soon disappeared.

"Rose calm down…the baby's going to be fine…he'll be kicking soccer balls and sacking quarter backs before we know it!" Emmett said smiling.

"Yeah guys…we'll be watching HER construct her own line of clothing some day!" Alice said brightly

"The thing is that we don't know anything…what if they die? Obviously Charlie isn't going to say something right away!" Rose said.

"They're not going to die!" I said

"Rose, if there is a god…this child _will _live. Common you have to be a believer after you saw all that I went through." I said.

"Well said Bella!" Alice beamed

" Well I guess that your right there." Rose said.

"Still I don't like " Oh nothing new happened but by the way…" I feel like I'm out of the loop or something!" Rose said.

"I know." I said.

Over the next few hours Charlie gave us periodic updates. If Rosalie could I swore that she would of put a video camera in there somewhere. We took off to lunch around twelve after Charlie told us that Tasha was now 6 centimeters dilated.

"Like seriously how long can this take…I'm missing a sale at Gucci (luckily for us it was Saturday)

"Well my mother was in labor with me for 20 hours so we could be here a while." Rosalie said.

"20 hours! You mean I could be twiddling my thumbs for 20 hours!" Alice said. Emmett came around the corner with three sandwiches in his hand. Alice gave him a disgusted look. She still hated what he was wearing. While doing that she got a look at my ratted holey jeans.

"EW and I thought Emmett was bad…definitely getting rid of those jeans!" Alice said looking at me

"Not all of us look as good as you Alice when dressing at THREE IN THE MORNING! Even I look like a scrub…and don't forget you had your outfit picked out ever since the day they told us they were expecting!" Rosalie defended me and Emmett. Alice shut up afterwards.

" So I was shopping the other day….and I found the cutest outfit for the baby…it was this bright pink dress with a matching pink head band….the bottom of the dress had this cute rhinestone flower pattern…I just had to have it….I'm gonna have to use it when I have children!" Alice squealed changing the subject

"That's wonderful Alice" Jasper cringed. Lord help him if they ever reproduce.

"Sounds pretty!" Emmett chocked.

"Alice!" Rosalie laughed.

" We'll have to see it sometime!" Edward and I said together.

"Oh you definitely will!" Alice said smiling.

" All it needs is a matching bracelet!" Alice continued.

""I so cant wait…all the shopping I can do now…it's been ten years so I think that the children's place will let me back in!" Alice wasn't stopping

"We should head back soon." I said.

Once we arrived back in the waiting room again I took out a book that I had brought along. It wasn't really interesting…but at least it was something to do. I looked around to see Alice combing Jasper's hair and Rose was reading a parenting magazine. Emmett continued reading his book and Edward and Jasper continued their tic-tack-toe game. Charlie periodically gave us updates. It was three o clock when Charlie came out a smile that I had never seen on his face in living person. The only place I had seen it was on the mantle of the fireplace at his house…a photograph of the day I was born.

"Little Edward came in at 6 pounds 7 ounces!" Charlie beamed before we could ask what happened.

"Edward…that's a weird name for a girl…I thought that you were going to name it Al- I mean Elise?" Alice asked

"Alice…it's a boy!" Rose said

"It's a…It's a…IT'S A BOY?" Alice chocked out

"But…but…how can this be…what do I do now?" Alice stuttered out

"Chill Alice you can still shop for him…boy's need clothes too!" I said laughing. Alice really had expected a girl.

"I can train him to get on the football team!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett…there's something that you need to know about Fork's high school football team…it really sucks. They even tried to recruit Rosalie…as quarter back." I said

"Yeah one day I was tossing the pig skin to Bella in gym class and the head coach approached me…naturally I said no." Rosalie said.

"Damn that's desperate…recruiting students in gym class." Emmett said. Charlie then took us in to see the baby. We walked in to see Tasha holding a bundle of blankets. Even from across the room I could see that the baby had Charlie's eyes…my eyes.

"He looks exactly like you did when you were born!" I could hear the pride in Charlie's tone. Though I loved my new baby brother…I didn't like being told that I looked like a boy when I was born.

"Gee thanks dad!" I said sarcastically

"Aww he's like a little football…I could pick him up and toss him across the room!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett toss the baby and I toss you!" Rosalie said.

After each one of us got to hold the baby we left to go to the gift shop. It was hard extracting Rosalie from the room. Emmett had to practically pick her up and drag her out. The whole time he was saying "give the parents some alone time with the baby!". You could already tell that Rosalie was going to be one of those mothers…the one's that never let their children out of their sight. The whole way down the hallway Emmett was consoling her saying " Rosalie it's not like we're leaving for ever…we're just going to the gift shop!"

"But what if something happens…I need to be there… I'm his moth-I mean sister!" Rosalie said

"What's the worst that can happen…Charlie falls and pushes the isolet across the room?" Emmett asked incredulous.

" Rose…he survived being born…I doubt that anything else is going to happen to him today!" Emmett said

"Well I guess your right." Rosalie responded

It was then that we arrived at the gift shop. Alice and Emmett sprinted off like children in a candy store. Well Alice acted like that in any store so that was nothing new. Edward and I picked up a small card and a blue picture frame with the year on it. Rosalie was looking at the baby bottles with a glissning look in her eye. It was then that Emmett's voice came booming over.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE FOOTBALLS THEIR SO CUTE!" Emmett squealed in a girl like tone. Emmett really was Rosalie's match in every way.

"Geez Em your starting to make me feel like a guy!" I joked.

"WELL UH YOUR FASHION SENSE…" Alice's voice reverberated from the other side of the store.

"Alice can it!" I growled

"I happen to find you very womanly love!" Edward said seductively.

"Edward Anthony Cullen we already have one have one baby in the family we don't need any more….at least any time soon." The last part sounded like an after thought, her eyes twinkled when she said this. I already knew who was going to get pregnant next.

" How did you know my middle name?" Edward asked stunned. Emmett took a sudden interest in a baby ballerina box.

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"What it may of come up in passing!" Emmett whined.

"EMMETT!"

"Alright…um well Rosalie and I were talking about middle names…we were talking about what to name our future kids….uh well…ROSALIE FORCED ME TO SAY IT!" Emmett said.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S NOT HOW IT WENT" Rosalie roared.

_Flashback_

_RPV_

_I couldn't help but laugh out loud when Emmett told me his middle name…I mean really Bartholomew were his parents on crack? I mean naming your kid Emmett first of all…that gave kids license to mark him for the rest of his life…he sounded like an eighteenth century hick or something like that. Having Bartholomew just killed it._

_"Edward's middle name is Anthony…haha isn't that funny!" Emmett bellowed out…this was obviously a poor attempt to distract me ._

_"I actually love the name Anthony…it's one of the name's I'm considering if I have a boy!" I said offended._

_"opts!" Emmett said_

_Why did I have to fall in love with a dope?_

_End of Flashback_

"Bartholomew!" Alice burst out laughing. Edward clenched his fists

"At least it's better than Jasper's…where the fuck they came up with Aro…I have no clue." Emmett said.

"Actually Emmett that name is so old that it's considered unique…and unique is in right now…unlike Bartholomew…sounds more like Barfolomew!" Alice countered.

"I don't see you flaunting your middle name here there and everywhere…what is it? Shopaholic?" Emmett antagonized.

"Actually Emmett it's Maria…a nice NORMAL sounding name!" Alice said pissed. At the mention of a girls name she turned and looked wistfully at the little girl's section.

"Alice…Charlie had a boy" Edward said.

"But cant we just…?"

"No!" I said.

"But…?"

"Alice I refuse to be seen with a little boy dressed up as a girl…you already have half his closet filled with dresses…get the hell out of the girl's section!" Emmett commanded.

"Emmett you should relax a little on the sports…the baby does have the Swan genetics, just look at Bella!" Rosalie said. Ugh she'll never let me live gym class down.

"Hey I only broke my leg in soccer once!" I said.

" I'll be the one to make that judgement when I see Little Eddie's talent!" Emmett said.

"We are not calling him Little Eddie!" Edward demanded.

"Why not?" Emmett asked

"Do you think that he will want to be called little Eddie when he's sixteen…I hated it when I was eight!" Edward said

"Ugh this totally sucks…I don't know what I'm going to do with all of those dresses…none of my friends are pregnant _yet._" Alice said oblivious to the conversation.

"Put it in storage for your kids!" Rosalie said.

"EW no they'll be out of style by then!" Alice said.

"Baby clothes go out of style?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm so going to have to help you go baby clothes shopping." Alice shook her head.

"So what are we going to do with the bed and breakfast…they cant bring the kid there…it's too far a travel for an infant!" Emmett said. Rose snickered.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that …Tasha's not likely to leave the house for the next six months." I said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Because the first time that Rose slept over my house (a/n this was before everything went down)-Well let's just say that Rosalie had to come from somewhere!" I said. Emmett shock his head.

"You'll be dealing with two of that Em if you have kids!" I said gesturing at Rose who was sprinting towards the door…she was anxious to get back to the child.

" It could be worse…She could be another Alice!" Emmett said..


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!...To clear up any confusion the vacation is now over, the girls went back to their apartment to discover that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are their new neighbors... They will be going back at some point so there will be more ghost action!**

Chapter 20

BPV

The only thing that seemed to change over the next month was that I never saw my father. As I had predicted Tasha would not leave the house. From the phone conversations that I had with him though I understood that Baby Edward was morphing into a blonde haired version of me (Charlie's looks were very dominant ). The only things that stopped Rose from moving back home was her job and us…especially Emmett. Emmett's parrot became a fixture on his shoulder…it never left his side. It didn't shock me when he bought a carrying cage for the ride to the bed and breakfast…and a trailer for the actual cage.

"Oh Emmett…your going to love the bed and breakfast…I'll keep you in my room, keep you away from those nasty ghosts!" Emmett cooed to the bird as he walked into our apartment the day before we were going to leave. The bird squawked something like "Thanks". I was beginning to think that Emmett was going insane. I was surprised that Rose was letting him keep it in there ( we were bunking with the guys again.)

"Refresh my memory… who's coming again?" I asked Edward as we headed into the kitchen for sandwiches. Alice made us promise not to pack until she got home from shopping…I cringed at the thought. Knowing Alice…I would wind up with at least double the amount of suitcases.

" Six couples who have read the book…it's going to be two couples per month ( we were heading up for three months).

"Really?

"Alright guys I'm back!" Alice called opening the door.

"Bella these are _all_ yours!" Alice said throwing four bags in my direction. She set two bags down that were clearly labeled "Alice" and ran back to the car. Edward and I headed back into my bedroom and began to pack. It became clear after a while that my suitcases would not be able to hold all of the stuff that Alice had brought. Alice then magically appeared with five more suitcases.

"I figured that you would need these…Edward your stuff is out in the hallway!" Alice said prancing away from the door

"Why am I not surprised that Alice bought me clothes!" Edward laughed.

"Hey, one day you'll be thanking me for this!" Alice shouted from down the hall.

"Doubtful!" I mumbled.

Once we were finished we headed out to the hallway to drop our bags off. In the hallway I noticed two large piles….one substantially bigger than the other. Emmett was there whining over the biggest pile.

"That's not your's Emmett…that is!" Alice said pointing to the smaller pile. Emmett looked relieved…Jasper was horrified.

"Sucks to be you buddy!" Emmett chuckled.

"Alice…how the hell are we going to fit that much stuff in my car?" Jasper complained

"Jasper there's a trunk you know…and a back seat…and a roof!" Alice said. I had to stifle back laughter. Jasper finally gave in.

" One scratch Alice…One scratch!" Jasper said.

"I don't know what your bitching about…I have to take a parrot and tow the cage because Emmett over there had a change of heart at the last minute about taking his other precious baby out…something about not risking an accident!" Rosalie said. She threw a death glare at Emmett.

" What…I don't want my baby in an accident…look what happened to Bella's truck!" Emmett complained.

"Emmett we have the same _exact_ car for crying out loud!" Rosalie said angrily.

"Still you had one before and I didn't!" Emmett said.

This trip up was much more peaceful….I didn't have Alice badgering me about getting a new car or something. Edward and I mostly talked about life and how much fun going back to the bed and breakfast was going to be. It was then that I realized that Edward was my one and only….well not realized per say since I had realized this the night of the cliff accident, but fully realized it. I couldn't live my life without him…I didn't want to. I looked into the other cars ( Jasper was behind us and Rosalie was right next to us) to see Rosalie had an extremely pissed off look. Jasper a playful smile on but annoyance twinkled in his eyes.

"Alice and Emmett must be really pissing Jasper and Rosalie…I don't think that I've seen that look on his face before." Edward said.

"Yeah….she's probably talking about how he looks so hot in that car." I said. We looked to see Rosalie periodically throwing Emmett death glares.

"Wonder what he's up to now that he has an animal to antagonize Rosalie with!" Edward said shaking his head.

"Imagine if he proposed to Rosalie with the parrot?" I joked offhandedly.

"The sad part is I can…I mean that would be Emmett's style." Edward said

"What would be yours?" I asked. He turned to look at me shocked.

"I meant hypothetically!" I tried to cover myself

"Well "hypothetically" it would be more of the traditional style…you know candlelight, flowers and such." Edward answered. I could swear in that second there was a flash of nervousness in his eyes…something that I always saw when the topic of marriage was brought up.

"Yeah…I could see that!" I said playfully.

"Emmett on the other hand…well let's just say that if Rosalie randomly says that she and Emmett are going to a Seahawks game, we'll know that something is up!" Edward said. I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my lips.

As we were continuing our talk about our hypothetical marriage Emmett's head turned in our direction. There was a glow of internal jokes in his eyes. He was probably teasing Rosalie to no end.

We then reached the bed and breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 21

The next month passed by with ease. The two couples that stayed with us didn't have much contact with us. Their attention seemed to be towards the mountain. I didn't understand why they couldn't just climb the god damn thing. It seemed as if the girls only wanted daytime hiking and the guys wanted to camp. Either way it didn't bother me…it wasn't my business. As we were helping them leave the next two couples checked in.

"Alright guys…if you experience disturbances please inform us." Edward said as Jasper grabbed room keys…we had just finished cleaning the rooms out.

"Yeah yeah we know the drill." The man brushed him off.

"stupid fuck!" Emmett mumbled. The men grabbed their things and walked away. The women followed.

"what retard…bet he's the first one running out the door when shit goes down!" Emmett laughed at the man's retreating form. .

"One things for sure…I'm definitely not checking up on those people tonight!" Jasper said throwing a glance at Emmett.

"I only asked you to do that once!" Emmett said.

"Don't you mean for one person…on multiple occasions Emmett!" Jasper said his eyes averting to Rosalie.

"Hey…we're together right?…and I wont do that again!" Emmett answered back. Just then a stapler flew across the room..

"Damn their starting early tonight!" Emmett said in a squealing voice.

"Um guys maybe we should turn in early tonight…you know skip dinner!" Emmett continued.

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU HAVE GUESTS HERE TONIGHT…YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TURN IN EARLY ….YOU ARE THE COOK AND YOU ARE COOKING THESE PEOPLE DINNER…AND WE ARE EATING TONIGHT," Rosalie roared at Emmett.

"AND YOU GUYS!" Rosalie pointed at thin air.

"Rosalie don't piss off the ghosts!" Emmett whined.

"NOW I'M ALL FOR YOU SCARING AND TAUNTING EMMETT…BELIEVE ME I TAKE PURE ENJOYMENT WATCHING IT HAPPEN…AFTER ALL EMMETT CLAIMS NOT TO BE SCARED OF ANYTHING… BUT IF I GET ONE OUNCE OF GHOSTLY ACTIVITY TONIGHT …ILL GO GHOSTBUSTERS ON YOUR ASS! EMMETT NEEDS TO COOK DINNER TONIGHT….FLASH THE LIGHTS ONCE IF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING!" Rosalie went on a tirade. Just then the lights flickered. Emmett jumped.

"GOOD!…EMMETT GET YOUR BUT IN THE KITCHEN!" Rosalie dictated. I'm not going to lie I've seen Rosalie bitch out girls before…I've even seen her bitch out crowds before but nothing has ever shocked me then what I just witnessed…I 've never seen anyone bitch out a ghost before. I'm so glad that Rosalie was my friend…she made Hitler look like Gandhi.

"Remind me never to get on Rosalie's bad side okay babe!" Edward was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Emmett's in for it tonight ohhhhh!" Alice said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if Emmett manages to find his way out of the dog house…expect to see Rosalie with some sort of jewelry on her tomorrow!" Jasper said .

"but how….the jewelry stores are closed!" Alice said. Only Alice would know that.

"Emmett did have a way…before you came along Alice!" Jasper said.

"Don't tell me it involves breaking in…" Alice said.

"no it involves a cell phone and a certain number…not it did us any good…any time we needed jewelry Emmett refused!" Edward said. I had a sudden flick of curiosity. Why would Emmett have a special jeweler for when he wanted jewelry. I bit my tongue… I would have to ask that later.

"AWW!" Alice cooed.

"Not even valentines day and he's buying her stuff…why cant I-"Alice.

"Alice where exactly did you get that Pandora bracelet from…or your shiny new coach shoes and matching bag?" Jasper called her out.

"Point taken Jazz!" Alice smiled.

"I just love getting new things!"

"Alice I got all of that for you yesterday!" Jasper said

We then headed into the dining area. Emmett switched up the meal at the last minute to one of….surprise surprise Rosalie's favorites. Thank god we don't tell the clients what dinner is until around the time it's served. Emmett had an apologetic smile on as he gave Rosalie one of the first dishes. I could tell that this was going to be one long insufferable night of RosalieandEmmettdom. I prepared for the waves of nausea. All we heard at the table was " babe! Baby…I love you Rosalie…Aw Emmett I love you too…I love you!" I had to say that if I was single that I would of stabbed the both of them. Everyone else looked like they felt the same way.

"Jasper can you pass the salt!" Edward said in a girl tone. Jasper handed him the salt with a slight smile on his face.

" Thanks…I love you Jazzypoo!" Edward said in a fake lovey-dovey tone

"I love you too Eddiekins!" Jasper beamed back. Alice and I couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Shut up you guys you all do it too…how many times have I walked through the door and heard you ( she pointed at Alice) say " Jazzybear…oh Jazzybear!" with Jasper giving you googly eyes …and Edward don't even get me started on you!" Rosalie said disgustedly.

""Yeah Edward…I've seen you too man!" Emmett said.

"Yeah…well at least when we do it we have the decency to do it in private…your practically having a version of phone sex right in front of us…and clients!" Alice said the few couples around us all averted their eyes.

" no we're not!" Emmett said.

"Emmett please…if only knew your girlfriend as well as I do!" Alice countered.

"I do know my girlfriend well…we have an extremely physical relationship thank you very much!" Emmett exclaimed boisterously. One guest chocked on his food and the other spit out their drink.

"Emmett that's enough …no one's ever going to stay here again" Edward said disgusted.

"Oh man I didn't need that visual in my head…again!" Jasper said pushing his plate away.

"Agreed!" Alice said.

"What just because Emmett and I are extremely physical creatures doesn't mean we should hide our attraction to one another because of you prudes!" Rosalie smiled .

"All this talk got me thinking Rose, we should turn in early and …" Emmett didn't have to finish that sentence. I almost gagged.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Rosalie launched herself up and away from the table.

"Ew… don't need that image in my head!" Alice said once Rosalie was out of earshot.

"They could of at least waited till everyone left…like how rude!" Jasper said.

"That is something about my brother that I really did not need to know." Edward said this…his head hung low. I thought I heard him mumble "I thought those days were over!". What did Edward mean by that? Was I going crazy or did things not add up?

"Shut up!" Jasper mumbled back.

"You guys are acting weird!" Alice said. Everyone looked at her. So I wasn't the only one that thought that.

"What you are! I mean all this secrecy is getting on my nerves!" Alice said.

"Um I don't know what your talking about!" Jasper said staring at his fork.

"So Edward what do you say to drinks in my room before bed!" Jasper said a little too fast.

"Sure!" Edward said jumping up like his ass just got burned by a hot plate.

"Common guys!" Edward yelled as he ran out the door. Alice and I looked at each other shocked…what the hell was going on with those two.

"They're probably just planning a surprise shopping trip tomorrow…and I know exactly what I'm going to buy!" Alice said getting up. Something told me that it wasn't a shopping trip that they were hiding.


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 22

BPV

I awoke the next morning having no clue how I got into bed. When I lifted my head I felt as if I had a massive headache coming on. Looking into the mirror I had a huge smile on my face…what the hell happened last night? While scurrying to get my clothes I noticed a used condom wrapper right at the top of his trashcan…Oh thank god! My sigh of relief awoke Edward.

"What the…did we?" Edward asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that we did." I said.

"Did we at least? " I knew what Edward was going to ask…now was not the time to add another child into the family.

"Yes" I said. Edward looked relieved. Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms. I turned my head back to look at him smiling and my stomach let out a large growl.

"I think that it's time to eat love!" Edward said smiling. Dear god he heard that…how embarrassing! Edward and I grabbed the his and hers robes that Alice had gotten us a few days ago

" The only useful thing that Alice ever got me!" Edward said throwing the robe on.

"I feel bad for Jasper….that girl is going to run him into the red!" Edward said tying the robe on.

"What I feel bad for is Alice's inheritance…she's going to blow through that money like a thirsty man drinking water." I said.

"Even that's too slow for Alice!" Edward said.

"true!"

"This will be their house in the future….all stuff, no money, and credit card bills up the ying -yang." Edward said. That would be Alice's life anyways….no matter who she married.

We then opened the door proceeded into the hallway.

As we were heading by Emmett and Rosalie's room we could hear Emmett exclaiming "YES!" followed by the bed squeaking. Wait a minute…the last thing I remembered was Emmett making a sexual innuendo…LAST NIGHT! Damn how long can that boy go for? As we were walking we could hear squealing and crashing sounds…Emmett exclaiming "IM THE MAN!" Alright I didn't need to see what the hell was going on in there. It was then that we heard Alice come up from behind us.

"I wonder if Rosalie will give me back my blouse so I can wear it when Edward, Bella, Jasper and I are shopping today!" Alice exclaimed oblivious to what was going on next to her. Edward and I exchanged horrified glances. A confused look crossed Edward's face.

"sush I'll explain later!" I said holding my hand up to Edwards mouth. His reaction would of outshined Alice's if he had been allowed to speak.

"ALICE DON'T GO IN TH-" I shouted running towards her…but it was too late.

"OHMYGOD! EW IT'S CALLED A LOCK!" Alice screamed slamming the door shut.

"I got up at four o clock in the morning to get a drink….and they were still doing it !" Jasper sais as he stuck his head out his bedroom door. He soon joined the group.

"I think that we have a serious problem!" Jasper said looking pointedly at Edward.

"I thought that cant come back!" Edward exclaimed.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Alice demanded.

"Alright…We didn't want to tell you guys especially cuz Emmett made us swear not to…but it's not like he's doing a good job hiding it!" Edward said.

"Emmett has a little issue when it comes to sex!" Jasper said.

"Better not be an STD…I'll castrate him!" Alice exclaimed.

"Not that type of illness!" Edward said. Was Emmett…

"What are you talking about…the only illnesses that pertain to sex is an STD unless you count ED and Emmett definitely doesn't have that!" Alice said.

"Um there is one more!" Jasper said.

"What do you mean one more?" Alice asked.

"Put it this way Alice…Sex to Emmett is like heroin to a heroin addict!" Edward said.

"Emmett's addicted to sex?" Alice said amused.

"Um that's not funny Alice!" Jasper said.

"Actually Jasper it is because Rosalie's got the same problem!" Alice burst out laughing.

"It's true…Dad and Tasha sent her to a rehabilitation clinic a few years back…thought that the problem was over though…guess they brought it out of each other!" I said.

"Bet it's not as bad as Emmett…he banged all of the girls in our senior class!" Edward said.

"no…she just fooled around with half the guys in school!" I said.

"Shit don't tell Rosalie we said that!" Alice said

"As long as you don't tell Emmett about the senior class comment!" Edward said. It was then that we heard a squawking sound.

"I just remembered Emmett The Bird is in there…EW!" Alice said

"Looks like Emmett's developing a new problem….having sex in front of his bird…what's next a sex tape? Jasper asked half disgusted half amused.

"Ew please no!" Alice said.

"Yeah I really don't want to see any tapes coming out labeled " A night in the garden of Rose"

"EW!" Alice squealed running away.

"I wonder if we still have that number…you know for that clinic that he went to a few years ago?" Edward asked.

"If not we can always send them to the same clinic as Tiger Woods…Emmett always wanted to meet him!" Jasper suggested.

"Oh Emmett!" We could hear Rosalie moaning.

"They're still at it…" Jasper said.

"I think that we should get out of here before Rosalie's orgasm destroys the place…I mean I feel a little awkward listening to my step sister have sex with her boyfriend!" I suggested.

"Same here…it's also awkward listening to our brother have sex with his girlfriend !" Edward said with that tone in his voice

Getting into the kitchen I noticed that Alice had four plates laid out and she was no where in sight. All three of us looked at each other with horror on our faces…Alice could not cook to save her life. I immediately started to smell the air for smoke. It was then that Alice appeared out of thin air…a pan in hand.

"Don't worry guys I just got everything set up…I didn't actually put anything on the stove!" Alice said after reading our expressions.

"four plates Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Oh Emmett and Rosalie wont be joining us for a _long _time." Alice said in a factual tone.

"I laid out the eggs, the bread, the milk, and the cinnamon!" Alice said brightly. Dear god she wanted French toast. Alice kissed my cheek and skipped out of the kitchen calling "thanks Bella!" I began to crack an egg when I felt another set of arms come up behind me and grab an egg as well. Edward was so cute some times.

"You didn't think that I would let you have all the fun did you?" Edward said with the crooked smile on his face. He turned around and started to melt butter in the skillet.

"Edward why are our friends slash family so messed up?" I asked with a playful tone.

"Well it keeps life interesting!" Edward answered me.

"Your not hiding anything I should know about right?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not anything that needs rehabilitation." Edward answered. What did he mean "Not anything that needed rehabilitation!" looking at the puzzled look on my face he said "Don't worry dear I'm not hiding anything bad!" as he tossed a piece of toast on the skillet. Still didn't answer my question though…

EPV

I laughed internally on the expression on my girlfriends face when I said that. She had just found out that my brother was a sex addict so it was natural for her to wonder if there was anything wrong with me. I didn't mean to scare her…but I had to say that because I didn't want to lie to her. Truth is I was actually planning on asking Rosalie to go shopping with me today for something special for Bella…if Rosalie ever got out of the god damn bedroom. About an hour later Emmett made an appearance. He was wearing a bathrobe and boxers…and that's it.

"So how was the night in Rosalie's garden?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Um…well!" Emmett started up but Rosalie sauntered into the room. Everyone burst out laughing.

About an hour later I was sitting listening to Debussy and thinking about what I was going to get Bella when the person I most wanted to see entered the room. Rosalie shut off the tape and said "you know I hate this stuff!" with a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry Edward I know that you like this stuff…but I think that I would kill myself if Emmett's parrot started squawking out "Debussy's greatest hits"" Rosalie said.

"Can I ask you for a favor Rosalie?" I asked.

"Sure…if you stop listening to that infernal music!" I ignored that last part.

"I cant believe that I'm going to ask this , but can you take me shopping…and not tell anyone what we do today? I want to keep it a secret" I asked.

"I think that you got the wrong person….Alice is in the kitchen!" Rosalie said.

"For this type of shopping I don't want Alice anywhere near me!" I said.

"What exactly are you buying?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll explain on the way!" I said. I grabbed Rosalie's arm and made my way towards the door. Unfortunately Emmett came out of nowhere…still wearing the lovely ensemble from before. I was worried for a split second that I was going to have to pry Rosalie from the bedroom again…but I could see from the look on her face that all sexual thoughts were driven out the window.

"EMMETT PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Rosalie roared.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked. He was either stupid or he was ignoring what Rosalie just said.

"Shopping!" Rosalie said trying to make her way to the door, but Emmett blocked it.

"Don't lie to me Rose…Edward hates shopping and Alice is still in the kitchen!" Emmett said with a smug stupid grin on his face.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY BIG BUFFON YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Rosalie roared. Emmett jumped back like he stuck his hand in an electrical socket. I guess there was a perk to having a sex addict as a brother.

Sorry babe…see ya later!" Emmett said. We then heard a fluttering light footsteps from the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Rosalie and I mumbled together. Emmett must of told the evil pixie on his way out. We made for the door.

"Hurry!" Rosalie panted.

"Not so fast…WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Alice exclaimed. We shut the door before we could answer. Thank god Bella was in the shower. Between Alice and Emmett there was no way that you could keep a secret in this house.

"So I know something's up Edward…S-P-I-L-L!" Rosalie said once we reached the safety of the car.

"Well today were going…ring shopping." I said. Rosalie exploded into an Alice like squeal. Her eyes glistened with joy.

"Oh my god Edward that's wonderful!" Rosalie said.

RPV

Of course Bella had to get the good boyfriend. I had to get stuck with MORON who couldn't tell his right foot from the left never mind which ring to get me. Truth is I have been thinking of marriage myself lately and have been dropping subtle hints. Emmett being the clueless idiot that he was, was going to need a fifty foot neon sign saying "Marry Rosalie!" to get the hint. Even that might not fill him in. Then it dawned on me. There was one little kink in Edward's plan…Charlie. While Charlie may of let it go when they announced that they were dating….he definitely was not going to let this slide.

"You know that as soon as you tell Charlie this your head will be on the plaque on the wall over his fire place!" I said to Edward.

"That's why I was planning on telling him at the bed and breakfast this weekend." Edward said.

"Two words of advice Edward….before you spend a pretty penny on a ring you might want to seek his approval because while she'll definitely say yes….Charlie not so much and secondly distance is key…so I suggest that you pick up the phone right now and call him!" I exclaimed. Edward gulped and hesitantly grabbed his cellphone.

"Are you sure about this Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Believe me Edward it will be ten times worse if you do this in person." I said. Edward looked at me and dialed the number.

"Um speaker phone ! Your going to need backup…trust me!" I said

"Hello!" Charlie picked up the phone brightly.

"Hi!" Edward said uncomfortably. I turned and nudged him…Charlie might detect the nervousness in his tone. I'm sure that he was waiting for this phone call every day of Bella's life.

"So…um …how is little Edward doing?" Edward asked.

"Junior is doing good right now!…should be walking any day!" Charlie said. Edward and I looked at each other. "Junior" was only like three months old. Hell most six month olds don't walk yet!

"Right…well he sure has good genes!" Edward said.

"Sure does just like his daddy and his sister…wait a minute where is bells? Is she hurt? She's in the hospital isn't she?…TASHA!" He yelled anxiously. I had to grip the seat to keep from laughing.

"No Charlie Bella's fine…she's not hurt!" Edward said.

"Then why are you on the phone with me?" Charlie asked.

"Well …um… you see…I had a question to ask you." Edward said

"Sure son shoot away!" Charlie said in a more masculine paternal voice. He obviously thought that Edward was asking for fatherly advice.

" Well um I decided today that I'm planning on asking Bella to marry-" Edward started up but he was cut off by Charlie's incomprehensible shouts.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Charlie roared. Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. I grabbed the phone.

"Chief Swan…you of all people shouldn't be saying no to a marriage…you just got married yourself!" I said.

"Exactly I got married at the perfect age!" Charlie obnoxiously interrupted.

"The second time around…exactly how old were you when you married Bella mom?" I asked.

"And that's exactly why I'm saying no….see what happens to you when you settle down too fast!" Charlie said.

"No that happens to _you_ when you settle down too fast…we both know that Bella is a lot different then you!" I said.

"We have the same eyes!"

"Charlie!" I said

"Alright…your just like your mother you know!" Charlie said.

"Damn right she is!" Tasha said in the background.

"Great I'm getting off the phone before I get tag teamed by the two of you…Edward you have my permission…but if you hurt her I'll blow your head off!" Charlie said. Then the line went dead.

"Wow that was easier than I expected!" I said. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes. Obviously he had a lot to learn about Charlie.

"Rosalie thank god I brought you with me today!" Edward said

"Yep Alice probably wouldn't of even thought of Charlie…she probably would have had you pick out cake, dress, tuxes, color schemes, flowers…definitely a good idea to make her stay home on this one!" Edward and I shuddered at the same time. I did not want to be there when Alice found out.

"Edward you might want to leave telling Alice up to me…because knowing you …you were planning on doing it tonight right…Well Alice planned on staying in tonight and if she's on the grounds when you ask Bella…well lets just say that escapade back there will be nothing compared to what she will do if she's the last one to find out." I said.

"Your right there!" Edward said. It was then that we reached the ring store.

Walking in I could see why Edward didn't want Alice there. Besides the fact that she would be planning his wedding…this store was like a gold mine to her. She would tell him to go for the most expensive, brightest ring of them all.

"I brought you because Bella doesn't really wear jewelry so I wouldn't know what to get her!" Edward said. A man that admits his faults….god damn it why did she have to get the good boyfriend. I always had to fall for the man with the muscles, good in bed oh really good in bed …focus Rosalie!

"Uh rings Rosalie!" Edward said as if he could read my thoughts.

"Er right well, hum Bella has a unique taste…I'll know it when I see it!" I said. I couldn't believe that I was ring shopping for my ba-I mean my sister. We started to scoter the counters. I thought of a potential problem.

"Edward…do you know Bella's ring size?" I asked

"Yes!" Edward said.

"How did you…"

"Oh don't worry…it wasn't from Bella! It may of come up in conversation with Alice." Edward said.

"But I thought you didn't?" I asked.

"She doesn't!" Edward said.

_Flashback_

_EPV_

_"Edward" Alice said pulling me into a corner. There was an exuberant glow in her eyes.._

_"if your considering getting Bella a ring for your anniversary might I suggest this!" Alice said whipping out a jewelry catalog . In it two items were circled , a very Alice necklace…guess that was jasper's next gift, and a blue sapphire ring._

_"But Alice I don't know her ring size." I said_

_"Oh don't worry about that…I sized her in her sleep last night…it's a six!" Alice said_

_"You broke into our room last night while we were sleeping?" I asked astonished._

_"Oh don't worry Edward I was too focused on Bella's hand to see much else!" Alice said walking away._

_End of flashback _

EPV

"Alright definitely telling Emmett to lock the door…that's creepy!" Rosalie said.

"My ring size is an eight by the way…just so Alice isn't obliged to size me in my sleep!…might wanna pass that information along to your brother!" Rosalie continued winking on the last part. Somebody wanted to be a bride.

" What's next…her sizing Bella for her wedding dress while she's in the shower…at least the physicalness between Emmett and I is kept between Emmett and I " Rosalie said shaking her head.

" Oh that's good!" Rosalie said gesturing to a hutch. I looked inside to see a very unique ring. It was perfect.

"It's the perfect size…trust me Alice always flaunted size six rings in front of my face…I know what they look like!" Rosalie continued

"Um can I help you?" The manager asked.

"Yes um I was um thinking about purchasing that ring over there in that hutch." I said while taking out my wallet.

"That rings not for sale…it's a family heirloom of the owners!" The manager said to which Rosalie gave him the stink eye.

"$25,000." The manager said. Rosalie took a step forward.

"15?" The manager asked with a smaller voice.

"10!" Rosalie said in a stern voice. I was so glad that I had Rosalie with me instead of Alice…she would of bought the ring herself for $25,000. After purchasing the ring (Rosalie was right…it was a six.) I approached Rosalie who was looking at an approximately 4 carrot diamond ring. In the eventuality that Emmett asked me…I now knew what to tell him to get her. Because Rosalie helped me so much today I had to pay her back and I knew exactly how. I was going to have to take Emmett on a little trip to the ring store. Knowing my brother…she had been throwing hints at him for a long time, but he was so dense that he didn't pick it up.

" wouldn't it be nice…" Rosalie said. Oh yes…he's definitely dense. I mean I could see it…Alice could see it. In fact Alice was helping her drop hints…and the idiot still didn't get it.

"Rosalie!" I said.

"Oh right…to the candle store I guess!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward common you cant have a proposal with out candles…or flowers!" Rosalie said smiling. Definitely glad I didn't bring Alice…Alice would have had a hot air balloon by now.

"We need to hurry….before General Alice figure's it out and tells everybody…and by everybody I mean everybody!" Rosalie said grabbing me by the arm.

* * *

A/n- I didn't mean to portray Rosalie and Emmett in a bad light. To understand the depth of their problem I had to be somewhat discriptive. And to those that are wondering that was Emmett's secret


	23. Chapter 23

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 23

BPV.

Alice was helping me get ready for dinner tonight. Edward said during breakfast that he wanted to have a romantic dinner…just the two of us tonight. I had laid out a dark blue top with black skirt when Alice trudged into my room slamming the door shut behind her.

"Those weasels…they went shopping with out me…shopping isn't shopping with out me!" Alice said.

"Who…and how did you know that."

"Edward and Rosalie of course….you find out a lot of things when you put a glass to the wall!" Alice said.

"Alice you spied on my boyfriend!"

"I had a feeling…I had to find out, of course Emmett confirmed it." Alice said.

Two hours later Alice was straightening my hair when Rosalie entered the room. She had a huge goofy smile on her face. She was acting very odd.

"So what's your plans for tonight?" I asked the both of them.

"Emmett and I are heading out to a local restaurant…wont be back till late" Rosalie said a little too fast.

" Jasper and I are probably going to stay in…you know watch a movie….we might visit you on your date!" Alice said.

"Alice I have a feeling that you two should head out tonight." Rosalie said .

"I'm sure that it'll be fine!" Alice said giving me a pleading look.

"Alice…I think that we need to have a little conversation." Rosalie said pulling Alice to the side. After a minute or so Alice gave an understanding look.

"Plans changed!" Alice said excitedly. It was then that she was done. I was unrecognizable. I looked like a different person. Alice made me marvel in the mirror for a few seconds before I was allowed to go downstairs

EPV.

I had just finished setting up the table and had headed into the cooking area. I was really nervous…Bella didn't like the idea of marriage much. As I was placing the salmon in the oven when Emmett popped up from behind me.

"Whatchadoin ?" Emmett asked.

"Making salmon." I said

"You've been acting weird all day…what's going on?" Emmett demanded.

"Don't you have a date to be getting ready for?" I asked

"So do you!" Emmett said

"Yes but we're eating in so I have time….I don't think Rosalie's going to be too thrilled to see you still wearing only boxers!" I said.

" Point taken!" Emmett said running out of the kitchen as fast as possible. Emmett knew his girlfriend well. I set the timer and headed out to get ready. I was fortunate enough to have Jasper lend me his room. He even was kind enough to get my clothes…it spared me the wrath of Alice.

"Just tell me what you want…I'll get it!" Jasper said with a kind expression on his face.

"Don't worry Jazz I got the polo top and khaki pants already laid out!" Alice called from the hallway

"She's one of a kind…that one is!" Jasper said as he left. Sure enough when he returned one of my polo tops and a pair of khakis were in his hands.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome…just don't pull an Emmett and we're even!" Jasper smiled leaving again.

"HEY!" Emmett said.

"I only speak the truth Em!" Jasper said.

When I arrived in the dining area I was met by peering brown eyes.

BPV.

When I entered the dining room I couldn't believe my eyes. There was rose peddles scattered everywhere. The table had two large lit candles sitting in the middle. I heard the door open behind me. Strong arms came through my arms holding a dozen long stemmed white and red rose. My boyfriend could be so cute sometimes. He held out my seat and I sat down. He brought out both of our plates and we started to dine. About fifteen minutes later we got to talking.

"So how was your day?" Edward asked.

"Spent the day shopping with Alice…then getting ready for this with Alice." I said.

"I'm sorry love." Edward said.

" Its not your fault Alice is a shopaholic." I heard a suspicious cough emanate from the other side of the door.

"So what did you do today?" I asked

"Well I went out with Rosalie…that was fun." Edward said. I noticed that his posture started to change.

" Bella I have to ask you something. I've been thinking about this for a while and I'm a pretty decisive man. I love you and I want to marry you. You're my soul mate and I know it. I understand that you have a natural aversion to marriage…we can make the engagement as long as you want. Just think of this ring ( he pulled out a small ring box and opened it revealing an ancient opal and diamond encrusted ring) as a promise that we will someday get married. Would you be my wife?" Edward asked. Wait a minute did he just propose? I sat there for a second in stunned silence. I didn't see that one coming.

"Edward of course I'll marry you…as long as the wedding is not tomorrow!" I said. It was weird that my father had just got married and now I was. He then walked over and placed the ring on. He had the crooked smile on his face. We then proceeded to kiss.

"Oh my god…my father is going to kill us when he finds out!" I said snickering.

"Already taken care of!" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you can thank Rosalie for that…actually we owe her a lot . I think that I have a way to pay her back…but I'm going to need your help of course!" Edward said.

"Sure whatever you need!" I said.

" Emmett shut up…I cant hear what their saying!" Alice exclaimed from the other side of the door.

" You shut up Alice!" Emmett said.

"Guys I don't think that we should be here…it isn't right!" Jasper said. Edward and I looked at each other and headed towards the door. When we opened it Alice fell through with a glass up to her ear. It was obvious what everyone had been doing.

"We were just catching ants!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Dude your not even supposed to be here!" Edward exclaimed incredulous.

"IT WAS EMMETT'S IDEA!" Alice said.

"Was not!" Emmett said

"Was so!" Alice said.

"Not!"

"So!"

"IT WAS BOTH YOUR IDEAS!" Jasper said pissed.

"EMMETT CULLEN, ALICE BRANDON AND JASPER WHITLOCK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!" Rosalie's voice emanated from down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Emmett said

"YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO SPY ON PEOPLE…IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WHAT THEIR DOING IN THERE AND YOU GUYS KNOW IT…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT DOOR…AND ALICE DROP THAT FUCKING GLASS THIS INSTANT!" Rosalie continued to scream.

"Party pooper!" Emmett said.

"As if she wasn't listening from the hallway…those walls are so thin that she could hear everything!" Alice said.

"EMMETT ILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rosalie roared.

"She wouldn't…" Emmett said.

"ONE!"

"She couldn't!" Emmett said less sure.

"TWO!"

"Oh no EMMETT!" Emmett roared. He ran to Rosalie's side at once. He feared for the safety of his bird.

"BY THE TIME I GET OVER THERE ALICE YOU AND JASPER BETTER BE OUT THE DOOR!" Rosalie's voice said getting closer.

"Better do what she say's Jazz…you don't want to see what it's like when Rosalie's been defied!" Alice said turning towards the door. They were gone with in two seconds. Edward shut the door.

"Finally their gone!" Edward said.

"Talk about nosy!" I said. I couldn't believe that the three of them would actually do that.

"ugh I'm never going to hear the end of it from Alice!" I groaned.

"At least she's not Emmett!" Edward said.

" Yeah that's true!" I said

We continued to talk for the rest of the evening. I was still in shock…I couldn't believe that this angel…this god was meant for me. I guessed that it was the universes way of paying me back for all of the bad luck and terminal balance issues or something. I mean nothing else could explain why this creature was meant for me. I sighed.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked.

"Alice , Rose, and Tasha are going to want to plan this wedding….I hope your prepared for all hell breaking loose." I said.

"One of the benefits of having a long engagement…their going to have to slow it down a little…and your forgetting that Tasha has a baby." Edward said.

"Oh that wont stop Tasha….and they've been waiting for this day ever since they first met me!" I said. It was then that some random love song started playing though there was no radio, mp3 player or ipod in sight. The candles elevated a few inches in the air and the lights ( which were dimmed before) went completely out.

"Guess they got the memo faster this time!" Edward snickered. Edward scooped me up, blew out the candles and carried me to his room. It looked like we had a lot to celebrate tonight!


	24. Chapter 24

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts.**

Chapter 24

BPV.

When I awoke morning after it took me a minute to realize why I had a ring on my finger. The shock of last night washed over me again. After the shock was over I was relieved that Edward had asked me…a feeling that I thought I would never have. It seemed like my "aversion to marriage" almost disappeared when Edward asked me. Not that we would elope or anything…it was going to take a while for me to get mentally prepared to walk down that isle. As I got up I smiled at Edward's sleeping form…he truly did look like an angel when he was sleeping. I grabbed a robe and headed into the kitchen. That was where they were waiting for me.

"Okay girl…we know what happened SPILL…we want details !" Alice ambushed me once I entered the room.

"You heard most of it!" I said.

"No…Emmett was too busy gabbing about how he was finally getting a sister…albeit through marriage. Be prepared Emmett has a lot of plans for you!" Alice said. Great…just great. I had a feeling that Emmett's plans included some pranks….Emmett was a big prankster.

"Oh wonderful!" I said.

"So story…NOW!" Alice demanded.

"Well Edward set up a romantic dinner…by the way Rose we owe you a lot for last night (Rosalie smiled as I said that….Alice looked confused)…We ate, we talked, and then he asked me, I said yes, and Edward was telling me about how we owed Rosalie a lot when you three interrupted." I said.

"Wait a minute…you said yes!" Alice squealed.

"No I'm just wearing this ring just because I said no….of course I said yes!" I said.

"CALL DIBS ON BEING MAID OF HONOR!" Alice squealed.

"Over my dead body…I'm her step sister…I should be maid of honor!" Rosalie said

"I'm her friend and…" Alice started up.

"and nothing…unless your father is married to her mother I'm pulling rank!" Rosalie said. Alice shut up.

"I'm inclined to go with Rosalie on that one Alice…but you can be a bridesmaid if you want!" I said. Alice perked up.

"like I'd say no to that!…your wedding is going to be amazing Bella., now where do you want the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Dear god they're engaged for not even a day and your already booking places!" Rosalie laughed.

"Gotta get the ball rolling early…we should head out today, go scout out dresses…I'll have to make a minor stop at the bank first..." Alice said talking at a million miles a minute. Rosalie and I raised our eyebrows at the last part.

"Alice why would you have to make a pit stop at the bank?" I asked. I was getting a feeling of de ja vou.

" oh well the cats out of the bag anyways… well I knew that Chief Swan isn't the richest man on the block and I felt that it was my duty as Bella's friend to make sure that she had the grandest I mean the wedding of her dreams , so remember how I told you that I took out more than you thought from my stock in my parents company…I may led you to believe that I took out less then what I actually did….I had to fib though…you would of got mad that I didn't. So anyways when I formed the car account…I may of made a second…well a fourth account if you count the Rosalie car and wedding accounts. I'd say that I placed a good amount in there." Alice beamed.

"Exactly how much did you put in there Alice?" I asked.

"Oh Bella does money really matter!" Alice said.

"Alice!" I grunted.

"Alright already…well you have enough in there to have a comfortable wedding for three hundred guests and a three week honeymoon in the Mediterranean…if that's what you want!" Alice beamed the last part

"Alice…I think that we should have a little talk about stowing money away for people with out their consent." Rosalie said with a pang of anger in her voice. She felt personally slighted that Alice thought that she wouldn't help pay for the wedding.

"What …I don't see a problem!" Alice said.

"Alright…dress shopping here we come!" Alice said dragging us towards the door.

About a half hour and a long pit stop at the bank later we entered the first bridal shop. Alice had taken the liberty of setting the wedding date ( it was six months from now…not that I had a say in that.), calling a tent company ( we were having it at the bed and breakfast…Rosalie and I had to gang up on her to make that happen), calling a caterer, bakery, and florist. With the speed that her fingers spread across the keyboard of her phone I was shocked that she didn't have me getting married tomorrow. Alice was a fast wedding planner.

"Alright let's talk color schemes while Rosalie's trying on dresses!" Alice said.

"I mean I was thinking that Rosalie would look cute in bubble gum pink ( no wonder why more than half of Rosalie's dresses were some form of pink) and I would look absolutely stunning in hot pink!" Alice said as Rosalie came out modeling the first dress. It was burgundy in color which went well with Rosalie's hair. The dress was form fitting, spaghetti strapped and corseted. I had to say that it looked amazing on her.

"Rosalie…I think that I found your dress….not that you shouldn't try anymore on ,but that looks absolutely amazing on you."

"EW are you kidding me. Burgundy! Nothing goes with burgundy but burgundy and I don't look good in burgundy!" Alice said sneering at the dress.

"Alice…this is not your wedding! When it comes time for your wedding I'll wear a bag if you want me to…but until then shut up!" Rosalie said giving Alice a look.

"Might as well be my wedding! We all know how Bella's fashion sense is!" Alice said staring at my sweatshirt and jeans with the look of up most disgust.

"And that fact alone will keep Bella's wedding in budget…I'm scared to see how much over budget you go!" Rosalie countered.

"There is no such thing as budget when you're a Brandon!" Alice said.

"Really Alice…then where's your mansion…last time I checked your parents lived on the same road as Charlie, in a normal house, and drive a 1984 truck….and your standing here and telling me that there's no budgets when you're a Brandon!" Rosalie snickered.

"That's not my choice…I told them several times to buy a mansion…I even scouted for limo drivers…but they insisted that they wanted me to grow up as a normal teen…as if when they gave me everything that I wanted…besides the mansion and the limo!" Alice said. I was scared for when she inherited her money.

"When that money comes to me we'll see who's laughing Rosalie when I'm sitting in my mansion and your in a boring old house with moron!" Alice said. I had to say Alice really did have some balls…going against Rosalie like that. She did have a point there though…Her parents frugalness was a sour spot for Alice. One that she would rectify when the time came. I knew that her parents were trying to teach her a lesson by doing that, but I thought that it made her shopping habits worse. They should of hid the fact that they were billionaires from Alice until the time came.

"Yeah we'll see who's laughing when your in debt up to your eyeballs and your knocking on my boring ass door and asking me and moron for help!" Rosalie countered.

"That'll never happen!" Alice said.

"Oh it will definitely happen…though Emmett cant balance a checkbook to save his life, you have noticed that the three boys ran a business by themselves…Emmett has to have some credit for that, and I'm one of the most frugal people that you know Alice and you're the opposite of frugal if you haven't noticed. I know you Alice…I know that you'll be at my door!" Rosalie said..

"Alright guys enough…people are staring!" I said as all eyes in the room reverted to us.

"We'll finish this later Rosalie." Alice said in a final tone.

"So lets talk flowers now!…there is no such thing as brown…I mean burgundy flowers, so do you want to go with a deep red rose or a light pink!" Alice winked on the last part. Rosalie's head turned around…her eyes narrowed at Alice.

"What I'm just asking!" Alice said.

"Alice if I get one hint that you influenced just one of her decisions when you get married so help me god!" Rosalie said. Alice's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" Alice said.

"Just try me Alice!" Rosalie said.

"You don't even know where I keep my planning book!" Alice said

"Top right hand cabinet of your work desk." Rosalie said. Alice's eyes widened in horror.

"how did you?"

"You want to accuse Emmett of not locking things!" Rosalie said.

"I'll have to find a new place-" Alice said but Rosalie interrupted.

"Your not that brilliant at hiding things Alice…I'll bet that your thinking about hiding it under your bed right now!" Rosalie said.

"How did you?"

"Alice I've known you for a while now and as I said your not that brilliant at hiding things!" Rosalie said.

"Bet you don't know where I hid that promise ring that Royce gave you in junior year!" Alice said.

"Alice have you checked your jewelry box lately!" Rosalie said.

"which one?" Alice asked. It was so Alice to have a multitude of jewelry box.

"You know your big Gucci one!" Rosalie said. Alice had a Gucci jewelry box custom made. Alice's face started to turn white.

"But….it's not …it's not possible!" Alice said.

"next time your hiding something don't leave a note on my bed said "Rosalie's ring is in my Gucci jewelry box" and if your going to hide something in your Gucci jewelry box….don't leave it on your desk and in plain sight!" Rosalie said.

"Why did you even leave a note?" I asked.

"I meant to give it to you Bella…make you look like the hero for finding it and then suggest that we go shopping in your honor!" Alice said.

"Alice you are so weird!" Rose and I said together.

"Lord help Jasper if he marries you!….his stuff will go missing all the time and he'll find notes in his car saying " Dear Bella, Jasper's shirt is in your drier- love A" or "Dear Bella, Jasper's cologne is on your night stand and I bought Edward some too, please don't mix it up-love A"!" Rosalie said laughing.

"Or Rose you'll get " Dear Rosalie, I hid Jasper's pants in Emmett's gym…by the way totally love the thigh blaster…I'll have to get one myself- love A."!" Rosalie turned purple with laughter as I said that.

"Shut up guys!" Alice said embarrassed.

"Lets focus at the task at hand…we still have to pick out cake, flower, invitations, seats, my dress and your dress Bella…not a lot of time and a lot to do!" Alice said sprinting towards the car.

"Alice chill out…she's not getting married for six months…we have some time to do things!" Rosalie said.

"Six months goes by in the blink of an eye Rosalie…you want to get the ball rolling immediately!" Alice said.

"But Alice it's not like she's getting married in two days!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie have I taught you nothing! Six months in wedding time is two days…frankly I'm surprised your parents pulled it off that quickly." Alice said. The wedding march then emanated from her phone.

"Billy Bob…yep the exact same arrangement that I picked out when I was ten…yep…oh don't worry I have a feeling that it's coming soon…bye!" Alice said. Rosalie and I stared at each other in shock.

"Oh that wasn't for you…that was for my wedding!" Alice said reading the looks on our faces.

"Alice your not even engaged!" Rosalie said with horror in her voice.

"Like I said…it's never too soon to get the ball rolling!" Alice said

"I like to think of it as avoiding this mess…I can get married in peace whatever day I want!" Alice beamed gesturing around us.

"A little controlling much!" Rosalie said.

"Better to control and have a grand wedding then to sit back and do everything last minute!" Alice said.

It was then that we entered the bakery. They led us to a book which had all different types of booklets. I picked a three tiered cake that was white and would have red flower peddles and a burgundy ribbon on the botom ( Alice gave it a disgusted look….she still couldn't get over that we bought that dress…or that she would have to wear burgundy at the wedding.) She remained silent though under Rosalie's death glare

"Not your wedding!" Rosalie grumbled under her breath.

"Not yours either!" Alice mumbled back

"Guys chill!" I said

"Cant I just!" Alice started up.

"No!" Rosalie said.

"Ugh…fine then!" Alice said.


	25. Chapter 25

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts.**

Chapter 25

BPV

I awoke early the next morning to hearing Emmett's bird whistling wedding tunes. That bird of his was really odd…who ever owned it before Emmett must have been strange. I looked at Edward and smiled….he really was adorable when he slept. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Alice…Jasper made eggs if anyone is awake in there!" Alice's voice said from the other side of the door. Edward started to stir.

"Give us a minute!" I called back.

"Okay!"

We reached the kitchen a few minutes later . There was a pound of eggs laid out on top of the table next to a giant mound of bacon. Jasper and Alice had already taken their share and were just starting to eat.

"So I was thinking for the wedding…" Alice started up.

"Alice do we need to talk about this now?" I asked.

" Yes!"

"So anyways I was thinking we go visit the florist and go invite shopping today…and if possible go dress hunting!" Alice said.

"ugh whatever Alice!" I said. It was then that Alice got up and left the room to try and wake Rose and Emmett up.

"Six months…I figured that between you and Edward you'd have like a ten year engagement?" Jasper asked.

"You can thank…" I started up.

"I knew that Alice would have something to do with that." Jasper cut me off.

"Not for nothing but your girlfriend is like turning into the wannabe wedding planner." I said.

"I'm afraid for when she takes us tux shopping." Jasper said.

Alice was like a wind up doll…going here there and every where. As we walked into the florist shop the man had a shocked look on his face.

"Alice…how wonderful it is to see you….but I thought that you said that your not…" he started up after Alice stepped through the front door.

"Billy-Bob…its great to see you too…but I'm not here for that…my friend is getting married and we need your help!" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

"So what style?" The florist asked.

"Simple but elegant…if you know what I mean!" Alice said. I didn't like how she said the last part. Rosalie glared at her.

"When is it?" the man asked.

"Six months." Alice answered.

" op I have the perfect arrangement for you then!" the man said. He then took out a large book…opened it about half way and pointed to the middle of the page.

"Perfect!…that will do just nicely…and it goes with that iky bridesmaids dress as well!" Alice mumbled the last part to herself. Rosalie subtly stomped on her foot.

We were then off to the dress shop.

"Nope…nope take that ugly thing off…it wont do!" Alice said staring at me.

"you know what…I could make a dress better than that…hey that gives me an idea!" Alice continued on. I would go for anything that would get Alice the hell out of this store at this point. I mean it was like our last day here and I was spending it in a dressing room with a dress that was like ten sizes too big for me.

"Alice I think your right…I mean its in your genes right?" I agreed.

"Ohh its settled then…I'll make your dress…it will be one of my gifts to you guys!" Alice squealed. We headed out of the store as fast as we could. Alice's phone played the wedding march again. Alice picked up.

"Yep…yep…we're still on for Brandon park for the ceremony…just like I said last year Uncle…love ya…hugs and kisses…bye!" Alice said hanging up the phone

"Alice I thought we agreed that I was getting married at the hotel?" I asked confused.

"Oh that wasn't for you silly…that was for me." Alice said with a small smile on her face.

We left early the next day. We had wanted to beat the traffic and made it home in record time. When we got in Alice and Rosalie both had goofy grins on their faces. I asked them what was going on.

"Well Alice and I decided that since you and Edward were engaged…and Jasper and Emmett are right next door anyways…that Edward would move in here and we would move in with the boys…I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later…we couldn't live together for the rest of our lives!" Rosalie said. I was shocked. I hadn't seen that one coming. I was speechless

"Rosalie…what can I say!" I finally sputtered out.

"We wont do it right away…probably with in a month or so." Rosalie said answering my unspoken question.

"HEY GUESS WHAT EDWARD ROSE AND I ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER…ROSE AND ALICE ARE MOVING IN AND YOUR BEING SHIPPED OFF TO MARRIED PERSONS LAND…HAHAHAHAH!" Emmett's voice rang.

"Tact is not one of Emmett's strong suits is it!" Rosalie shrugged. It was then that the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hey Bells…good your home…we'll be up to drop Little Edward off in twenty minutes…is that okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah now's great!" I lied. Well they were already on their way.

"Good..love ya…bye!" the phone clicked.

"babysitting tonight…just wonderful and I had plans with Emmett!" Rosalie moaned.

"Rose I'll break a deal with you…we'll take turns…before you have to leave drop Little Edward off with us…We'll be right next door…it's the best that your going to get…you don't want to have Alice anywhere near that child…she'll take it shopping!" I said.

"Deal!" Rosalie said shaking my hand. I then went off to tell Edward. He seemed very understanding…he loved little Edward like he was his own child. Edward was going to be a good father someday.

Twenty minutes later my father showed up. Little Edward was getting bigger and bigger by the day. He looked like a blonde haired version of my father which in a way kind of creped me out. Rosalie pushed me out of the way and grabbed Little Edward.

"mama…I mean Sister Rosalie is here…ohh your so cute…I could just eat you up!" Rosalie cooed. Her eyes twinkled materially. Yep definitely going to be the next one to get pregnant! I headed out the door to meet up with Edward…luckily we were just having a romantic dinner at his place.

Emmetts point of view.

After getting ready I had come over to watch the little tyke while Rosalie got ready…a feet that she usually takes two hours to accomplish. Alice and Jasper had gone out and since my apartment was now off limits to everyone but my bird I had no other choice. Rosalie placed Baby Edward in his motorized car and wheeled him over next to me while I was watching the foot ball game.

"GO SEAHAWLKS…RUN RUN RUN!" I chanted at the TV. I went to turn up the volume…and nothing happened. I tried it again…nothing happened. I pressed the power button…didn't do anything. Huh their remote must have been broken.

"TOUCHDOWN!" I chanted when they landed in the end zone. Football was so exciting to watch. It was then that Rosalie came walking out all ready to go.

"Ready to g…where is Little Edward?" Rosalie glared at me. I looked down to see the car had disappeared. So that was what that remote was for…opts!

"On a date with Bella in the next apartment…duh!" I responded.

"I meant the baby!…WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE BABY!" Rosalie roared like she wanted to choke me or something. We then heard what sounded like a motorized engine speeding down the hall way. We looked to see the door to the apartment wide open.

"YOU DIDN'T EMMETT…PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HIT THE AUTOMATIC BUTTON!" Rosalie roared. Opts….I thought that was the power for the TV

"OH MY GOD…HOLD ON BABY EDWARD!" Rosalie roared as we sprinted down the hall. The car hit the back wall of the elevator…turned itself around, but was stopped by the closing doors. We looked up to see the numbers going down on the top of the elevator and sprinted down the emergency stair well.

"EMMETT YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT…HE COULD BE ANYWHERE!" Rosalie roared.

"Me! I'm not the one who tricked the car out so that it could turn….I'm not the one that placed identical remotes next to each other…so I'm not completely at fault for this!" I responded back.

We then proceeded to check every floor.

BPV

Edward and I had just finished cleaning up when we heard a knock on the door of my apartment. It went on for a few minutes before who ever it was moved to Edwards door. We looked at each other confused….where the hell were Emmett and Rosalie? I opened the door.

"Excuse me miss…we found your son in the main lobby…he was hitting the glass door with his vehicle …you should keep a better eye on your children!" The doorman said pushing Little Edwards car into our apartment. I could see why he thought Little Edward was mine…he really did look a lot like me.

"Thank you sir for finding my little _brother!_" I empathized the last word. How the hell did he end up in the main lobby?

"Oh well…all the same…keep an eye on him!" The man said walking away. I shut the door.

"What happened?" Edward asked staring at the child. I told him and we immediately took the child to the kitchen table where we checked him over for injuries. Why the hell were Emmett and Rosalie not watching him? We then examined the car…which was heavily scuffed. From the look of it he had inherited "The Swan Family Curse"…he was definitely one of us.

"Hey I got an idea…lets teach them a lesson!" Edward said. I agreed with him…at the very least one of them should have been watching the child! I placed little Edward in his crib in my apartment and headed back to Edwards. A few minutes later there was frantic bangs on the door. I opened it to see the frightened faces of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Is little Edward in there?" Emmett asked trying to gain composure.

"No what are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

"I…um…uh…ROSALIE LOST THE BABY!" Emmett roared. Rosalie whacked him.

"THAT'S A LIE….THAT'S NOT HOW IT WENT DOWN AND YOU KNOW IT EM!" Rosalie roared

"So let me get this straight…YOU TWO DID WHAT?" I shouted the last part

"We cant find him anywhere…idiot over there accidentally put the car in automatic and sent it down the hallway into the elevator." Rosalie said frantically.

"We've looked on every floor…if he's hurt Em so help me god…." Rosalie trailed off. Emmett gulped.

"What if someone took him…EMMETT WHAT IF SOMEONE TOOK HIM!" Rosalie roared the last part.

"IF HE DIES EM IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT EM…I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL GET SUED!" Rosalie roared some more. It was then Alice came in the door spraying the latest Dolce and Gabbana perfume all over the baby who was in Jaspers arms.

Um guys whats this horrible smell coming from the baby…it completely stunk up our apartment!" Alice cried.

"BABY MAMMA ROSALIE IS HERE…WE'RE KEEPING YOU AWAY FROM EVIL EMMETT AND HIS WIGGY THUMB!" Rosalie roared pushing Jasper out of the way. Emmett looked confused.

"What's a wiggy thumb?" Emmett asked. We all just started to laugh.

"OH ALICE YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU FIND HIM?" Rosalie cried hugging the baby and kissing his head profusely.

" In his crib…obviously!" Alice answered as if it should have been obvious.

"How…I know what I saw…BELLA ?" She shouted the last part.

"Alright …the doorman found him in the main lobby and found me…he actually though I was his mother…and then I realized what had happened and we decided that we would give you guys…well Emmett more than you…a lesson in child care…he was in his crib …which he cant escape so he wasn't in any danger!" I said.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Rosalie shouted angrily.

"Actually it is…if it were me I'd probably have done the same thing!" Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie ignored him and headed back to our room to change Little Edward's diaper.

"Alright…I'll forgive you…if you don't say anything to mom and dad about our little "accident"" Rosalie said add hand gestures around the word "accident".

"Deal!" I said.

"Alright babe…Baby's safe…I'm hungry!" Emmett moaned heading out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts.**

Chapter 26

BPV

Charlie picked up the baby completely oblivious to what happened…luckily the doorman didn't rat us out. Rose and I breathed a huge sigh of relief after the door shut. Rosalie and Emmett had just arrived a few minutes before Charlie came.

"Thank god that man knows when to keep his mouth shut…we'd be in such trouble…I'm never ever letting Emmett even near a remote with the baby in the room any more!" Rosalie said

"I know…and Emmett feels terrible…I guess I could forgive him." Rosalie gave up.

"Ugh this has been such a long night…I'm showering and then Emmett's coming here tonight…are you staying here tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

"Na I'm probably going to be heading back over to Edwards…I'll see you in the morning!" I said as Rosalie entered the shower. I grabbed some Pj's and headed to the guys apartment. Alice and Jasper were already in bed when I got there.

Waking up the next morning in Edwards arms felt like a dream come true. I looked over at his angelic sleeping face and smiled. My favorite crooked smile was on his face. I couldn't believe that he chose me…that he was mine…going to be mine for the rest of our lives. His green eyes flickered open and smiled at me. Before either of us could get a word out we could hear Alice shouting "Breakfast sleepy heads!". Jasper must of cooked again…if the place didn't burn down. We came out to find another pound of eggs and bacon sitting and waiting for us.

"So…wedding agenda today…" Alice started up but was cut off by Jasper.

"Actually Alice…I was wondering…well I really need a pair of sneakers…and well since you love shoe shopping anyways…" Jasper said nervously.

"does it have to be today?" Alice moaned.

"Alice you can go a day with out planning a wedding that isn't even yours!" Jasper said.

"Oh alright…but when I get back Bella…We'll be picking out china!" Alice sighed. I would have to thank Jasper later…he saved me a day of mall trolling.

I spent the rest of the day on a hiking trip with Edward. We had been planning this for a while. Edward was so helpful…holding back branches and picking me up when I fell ( which was quite often). About half way through we stumbled upon a small meadow…vibrant in colors and sounds. We set up a picnic there. We spent the whole day laughing and talking. Edward really was my significant other. I sighed internally. I looked over to see Edwards eyes smoldering. I loved the way the sun set played with them.

"today was so…perfect…I don't want it to end." I sighed. Last night and today was the most relaxed I felt since Edward proposed. I was finally allowed to bask in being Edwards fiancée…and not Alice's experimental bride.

"Me either." Edward said putting his arm around me. This meadow was our private…personal spot. It would always belong to us.

"Your sure that you want to get married in six months…and risk Alice taking over the whole thing?" Edward asked genuinely concerned. I was touched.

"It doesn't matter when we get married as long as I'm marrying you…and between Rose and I…Alice wont be much of a problem." I said smiling and caressing his face. He smiled back.

"Besides…the wedding is a one day event…it's the marriage that lasts a lifetime!" I continued on

"That's true." Edward agreed. My phone went off…but I ignored it. Edward grabbed his drink up in the air and toasted "to us…and the greatest adventure of all…marriage!" Edward said as we clinked our drinks together.

"So what do you think about moving in together?" I asked. This topic had to come up sooner or later…considering that's what we were going to be doing in a month anyways.

"Well we already live together…it will just give us a permanent base…and a bit more privacy." Edward said.

"true…though you should know if Alice wants to go shopping…a bunker wouldn't stop her!" I said. I then looked down to see a text message from Rosalie.

"Bella , Alice said she'd be home at three and its six and she's not here yet…what if she and Jasper got locked in the mall together…please call me back!" Rosalie said. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Rosalie relax first of all the mall doesn't close till nine…secondly it would be a dream come true for Alice if that happened to her…and with Jasper around I doubt that will happen!" I said. Rosalie calmed down and after a few minutes I got off the phone with her. It was then we decided to leave. It was getting dark anyways.

"Chill out babe…its Alice…whats the worst that could happen?…she passes out in a pile of Gucci pocketbooks? If you really want I can call Jasper….I have his cell number!" Emmett's voice carried down the hall

"YOU DIPSHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT _THREE HOURS AGO?" _Rosalie empathized the last part.

"Well you said that you were looking for Alice…not Jasper!" Emmett whined.

"Honestly Em I don't know what to do with you some times…WHY AREN'T YOU CALLING HIM!" Rosalie roared as we opened the door.

"ALICE…oh its just you." Rosalie turned towards us.

"Geez thanks…well I gather you didn't hear from Alice yet?" I asked growing concerned. Alice would pull something like this…but Jasper not so much.

"WHAT IF THEY WERE IN AN ACCIDENT….WHAT IF THEY WERE KIDNAPPED…ALICE IS SO SMALL! ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN TO HER!" Rosalie roared when Emmett got Jasper's voicemail for the third time in a row.

"Oh god here we go again…first the baby and now this…am I ever going to go on a normal date ever again…IM HUNGRY!" Emmett growled the last part.

"EMMETT HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS…YOUR STEP BROTHER AND MY FRIEND ARE M.I.A AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!" Rosalie roared.

"Chill out Rosalie…the mall isn't even closed yet…Jasper's probably having a hard time extracting her from Macys or something." I said. Rosalie still looked worried.

"ALICE OH ALICE…WHERE ARE YOU ALICE!" Rosalie sobbed into a pillow

"I CAN STILL SMELL YOU ALICE AS IF YOU WERE HERE SITTING ON THIS COUCH THIS MORNING!" Rosalie continued to sob. Emmett had enough at this point.

"Jesus Christ Rosalie…over reacting much? I mean she was on that couch this morning…and Jasper said to me that they might go out to dinner afterwards…you need to seriously chill the fuck out!" Emmett said.

"SHUT UP EMMETT…SHE'S SOMEBODYS CHILD YOU KNOW….HAVE SOME RESPECT!" Rosalie said.

"Rose seriously…she's probably fine….she's probably looking at gym equipment to buy me for my next birthday…I wouldn't worry about her…she can handle herself!" Emmett said. It was then that Alice pranced through the front door …Jasper in tow. It didn't shock me that she had twenty bags in hand…what did was the first words out of her mouth.

"IM GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Alice roared happily flashing an engagement ring in our faces. The room was filled with silence. The first one to speak was naturally Rosalie.

"Alice how are you going to get married tomorrow…you don't even have a dress!" Rosalie said shocked.

"Moms picking it up right now from the store!" Alice beamed.

"You don't even have our dresses!" I said.

"look in your closets guys." Alice said. Rose and I stared at each other. For some reason that did not shock me.

"Alright miss I'm getting married tomorrow…what about your family?" Rosalie countered.

"Stepping on the company jet right now…thank god almost all of them work for my parents and Uncle Eugenie owns his own business so he can take time off whenever he wants!" Alice countered back

" Rose you'd do well to remember this…a wedding is a years long production… very few people can pull it off in a short amount of time….Charlie and Tasha's wedding for an example…we all remember what happened with the groomsmen!"

"This coming from the girl who booked Bella's wedding for six months from now and is herself getting married tomorrow!" Rosalie snickered.

"Rosalie…I've been planning this wedding since I was four years old and read my first bridal magazine…the only thing I had to do was superimpose Jaspers head on the grooms body…luckily Jasper knew everyone's tux sizes…so all I had to do was make sure that I could find the right sizes in the color I wanted which is easily done when your parents design formal wear…all I had to do was make one little phone call!" Alice talked at like a hundred miles an hour.

"One little floor in your plan…marriage certificate." Rosalie said.

"Already filed…all we needed was Jasper's name and a date!" Alice said

"We're going to be like the Van der Humps…I mean the Van der Humphreys!" Emmett exclaimed. Everyone but Alice stared at Emmett confused. Alice's eyes gilssened in joy.

"OMG EMMETT YOU WATCH GOSSIP GIRL!!!THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE?" Alice shouted excitedly.

"Well I was always partial to Chuck and Blair…"Emmett started up.

"OMG ME TOO…BUT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS ELENOR…WHAT WITH HER FASHION EMPIRE…OMG OMG WE LIKE HAVE TO DOUBLE ONE NIGHT AND WATCH IT!" Alice continued to shout and bounced up and down like a madman.

"So um Alice what about best men and maids of honor…I mean I think you should ask whoever you want now so that they have adequate time to be prepared …I mean it kind of puts the crunch on speeches don't you think?" Rosalie asked bringing Alice back to the topic at hand.

"Well I never figured on having two best men or maids of honor…but both of you are my best friends and Emmett and Edward are the only family Jasper has so Rose and Emmett will deal with the rings and Bella and Edward will give the speeches…hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of writing them myself…with the best men's speech all I had to do was fill in the blanks anyways!" Alice said tossing papers at Edward and I.

"_Jasper was such a beautiful child growing up…we were the best of friends. He was always a happy go lucky child with the best fashion sense of any boy I knew_…uh Alice…Jasper dressed like any normal boy…_every girl he dated was small and raven haired_…uh Alice, Jasper always dated tall blondes…more like Rosalie_…to tell you the truth I am not shocked he's marrying Alice. Jasper and Alice were the best of friends for the longest time before they started to date…_uh Alice, Jasper asked you out the first night you met him…you were hardly friends…_when his parents died in the car accident…Alice was a big source of comfort…_Uh Alice that's not how Jaspers parents died and you know that…I cant read this….everything is completely false!" Edward said reading the speech out loud.

"Let me see that!" Emmett said.

"Uh Alice I did not drop a dumbbell on Jasper's foot…I did that to Edward…and it wasn't funny because Edward was in a cast for two weeks!" Emmett said staring at the paper. It was then I got a good look at the maid of honor speech I was supposed to give.

"_Alice and I have been like sisters for the longest time. She helped me out with a lot of difficult situations…like the time her Auntie Tasha sprung me from my mothers reign…_Alice your not related to Rosalie…and your family knows that your not related to Rosalie…all your speeches are based on lies!…_Alice has always had a great fashion sense (make eye contact with every fashion designer in the room)…I mean this work ( point to yourself)would not be possible with out the help of Alice Brandon!…_Alice are you kidding me…I'm not saying that!…_She is so lucky to have found -insert name here- most 17 year olds aren't lucky enough to find their significant others…_Alice your out of college…your not 17 years old!…_I still remember Alice as a child picking up plants in the back of the elementary school running around excitedly talking about how that color green would look good as a color on an outfit she was designing…_first of all Alice that wasn't you that was me…secondly I was running around because that plant…which you made me pick up by the way…was actually poison oak…and I couldn't go to school for two weeks!…See lies!" I said. Edward gave me a look. Alright we were definitely not using Alice's speeches tomorrow no matter how much Alice protests…this was going to be a long night.

"Oh stop complaining Bella…we all know that no one speaks the truth when giving the congratulatory speech to the bride and goom…the truth is so out of style…lies are what makes weddings worth going to!…besides all of Jasper's side of the family besides these two ( she gestured to Edward and Emmett) are dead so they wont know a thing!" Alice said shaking her head. Definitely glad Rosalie was my maid of honor…lord only knows what kind of speech Alice would of concocted up if I had let her do it. Alice's cellphone played the wedding march again.

"No…no…no..I wanted the ten tiered cake behind the center table…it would look good in pictures…I don't care where he puts the horses as long as they're there for tomorrow!" Alice said hanging up the phone. I had a funny feeling that was going to be going off all night…better sleep with ear plugs!

"Alice what exactly are the horses for…I thought you release doves at a wedding?" Emmet asked.

"it's a surprise silly!" Alice said with a gleam in her eye. Animals and I don't mix so I already was starting to feel nervous…that look on her face made me cringe.

"IM GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING DING DONG THE BELLS ARE GOING TO SHINE!" Alice sang prancing into her bedroom. Edward turned to Jasper.

"I never figured you for a quickie engagement!" Edward said.

"UH SPEAK FOR YOURSELF…I ALWAYS KNEW THAT JASPER WOULD MARRY SOME FREAK THAT WOULD WANT TO GET MARRIED FAST…NOT ME THOUGH…I AINT EVER GETTING HITCHED …GETTING MARRIED IS FOR WEIRDOS LIKE YOU TWO…SIN-GLE..SIN-GLE…SIN-GLE!"Emmett fist pumped the last part. Rosalie instantly got pissed off. Jasper mumbled "You say that now…just wait Emmett."

"Why would I want to get married anyways…I have Rosalie…Rosalie's better than any wife…why would I want to give that up!" Rosalie looked like she wanted to hit Emmett. God was Emmett that dumb?


	27. Chapter 27

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts.**

Chapter 27.

BPV

When I awoke the next morning I was praying that yesterday was just a nightmare…a bad dream. Alice couldn't be getting married today…no I would find her sitting in the kitchen…tell her my ridiculous dream and we would laugh together. What brought me back to reality was Alice's screams.

"AHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A _ZIT!_ TODAY OF ALL DAYS…I NEVER HAD A ZIT IN MY LIFE!" Alice screamed. It was so loud that I nearly fell out of bed. I could hear mumbling from the next apartment. The guys had decided to stay over there because Alice wanted to observe the 24 hour rule…even though it was more of a six hour rule. I came out to see Rosalie with curlers in her hair and a latte in hand…remnants of green on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling out pulling out the bun that I thought I slept in last night…my hair fell all the way down to my waist.

"Extensions Alice…like really!" I called into Alice's bedroom. It was then that Emmett came walking through the door.

"Alice do you have Jaspers t-ROSALIE WHAT HAPPENED …ARE YOU SICK? ARE YOU TURNING INTO A ZOMBIE!" Emmett roared backing up like Rosalie had the plague.

"Emmett…WHY ON GODS EARTH WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Rosalie roared the last part.

"YOUR GREEN!" Emmett said pointing at Rosalie's face horrified.

"Come here Emmett!" Rosalie said walking towards Alice's bedroom with Emmett in toe. I could hear her shouting all the way from the kitchen.

"ALICE THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER BREAK INTO PEOPLES BEDROOMS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Rosalie roared. Alice's response was drowned out by what Rosalie had to say next.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU WITH A RING SIZER ON _MY HAND_ IN THE BEDROOM…YOUR ASS IS GRASS…MARRIED OR NOT!…AND YEAH I KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Rosalie roared. I didn't wanna know what they were talking about.

A little while later I went into my room to grab a t-shirt. We were supposed to be getting ready at the place or so I thought. But when I walked in Rosalie and Alice were warring over the vanity.

"IM DOING HER MAKEUP!" Alice screamed. I placed my hand on the doorknob incase I needed to escape.

"NO I'M DOING HER MAKEUP!" Rosalie roared back.

"BUT IM THE BRIDE…ITS MY WEDDING DAY ROSALIE!" Alice roared.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be doing her makeup Alice…wanna ruin that newly minted, gold banded, French tip of yours!" Rosalie countered. Alice squealed "MY NAILS…NOOOOO!" and ran away. Rosalie snickered and then gestured for me to sit down. Once she was done I was amazed. Rosalie was on the same level as Alice when it came to makeup.

"Alice wanted to change strategy…something about it being faster if we just got ready here…though the car's going to be here in five minutes…how she expects to be ready by then I have no clue….have you seen her dress?" Rosalie asked me

"Why what does it look like?" I asked.

" Picture the most impossible dress to get ready in five minutes …like buttoned and corseted….and about half the size of her room…very pretty but I don't get how she expects to get that thing on so fast I have do idea." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Have you looked to see what our dresses look like yet?" I asked Rosalie.

"Nah I'm afraid of what she's going to put us in…you know Alice." Rose said. We looked at each other and ventured towards my closet. We did know Alice. We found a big bag placed in the way back that read " Jovani Ball gown" written all over it. We cringed and un zippered it. In it was a huge beaded and diamond studded black ball gown. Rosalie and I stared shocked. How did Alice expect us to get that on in five minutes?

"OH. MY. GOD. ALICE. IS. INSANE IF SHE EXPECTS US TO GET THAT ON IN FIVE MINUTES…I COULDN'T GET THAT THING ON IN FIVE HOURS!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Four more minutes guys…chop chop!" Alice's voice emanated from outside. Working like hell Rosalie and I finally managed to be ready about before the car showed up.

"OMG WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS…WHERES MY VAIL…HAS ANYONE SEEN MY GLOVES…OMG THIS IS A DISASTER…OMG OMG I CANT BELIVE I CANT FIND ANYTHING!" Alice hyperventilated.

"Alice your gloves are on your hand…your veil is on your head…and the flowers are at the place because they thought you were getting ready there…and stop playing with that ridiculous top hat …your going to mess your hair and the veil up…and for gods sake calm down …you're the one who booked it for today!" I said. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Scared yet to see what she's going to make for your wedding!" Rosalie whispered to me

"Very." I whispered back.

We then headed into the limo. Upon entering the park the limo cut a left towards the horse stables. I looked to see Alice having a gigantic smile. Alright what was the little pixie up to? I narrowed my eyes.

"Well since we're all here anyways…I always wanted to ride into the sunset with my prince….so we're having an equestrienne themed wedding. I'll be walking down the isle but you four will be riding down it on horse back!" Alice said. I knew this was going to be bad…I was probably going to fall off the horse or something.

" Bella you'll be riding with…Emmett, Rose you'll be with Edward!" Alice said.

" ARE YOU INSANE ALICE…DO YOU WANT BELLA TO DIE?…WHY IN GODS NAME WOULD YOU PUT A DANGER MAGNET ON THE SAME HORSE AS THE MENTALLY CHALLANGED?" Rosalie shrieked.

"So I can have you and Emmett on the opposite sides of the isle to give me my rings of course!" Alice responded as if we were talking about the weather.

"We cant give you the rings Alice if idiot spooks the horse and kills Bella!" Rosalie said snidely.

"im not changing my mind…its my wedding Rosalie!" Alice said. We then drove by where the ceremony was supposed to take place. Rose turned towards Alice.

"Alice why are there like thousands of chairs?" Rosalie asked

"Please Rosalie…it's the wedding of the heir of the Brandon Empire…I'm fashion royalty…why wouldn't thousands of people want to see me get married!" Alice spoke as if she was a real princess.

"Alice you grew up in a two story house with a 1984 truck!" Rose said.

"You say potato…I say potato!" Alice said.

I had just mounted my horse when Emmett and Edward entered the room. Alice had wanted the girls to mount the horse first so that the guys would lean over their shoulders. Rosalie looked pissed when she said that…I was more scared. Knowing Emmett I would probably end up with a dislocated shoulder. Emmett looked ridiculous flashy in the tux that he was wearing. It was black with diamond studs all over it and a black cow boy hat…matching our dresses to the tee. If Emmett looked ridiculous then Edward looked ten times worse …only Alice could make him wear something like that.

"HORSEY ….HOW CUTE!" Emmett squealed like a girl. Cute…looked more like a death trap. Emmett then started cooing badly which spooked the horse. It took off like a bottle rocket. UH OH!

" HORSEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE!" Emmett screamed running after the horse. This alerted Rosalie and Edward to my plight.

"HOLD ON BABY MAMA ROSALIE IS ON HER WAY!" Rosalie roared speaking to me as if I was little Edward. She tried to run towards the nearest horse but was slowed down by the weight of her dress and the spike of her heal. Edward had her beat by a mile.

"HOLD ON BELLA!" Edward roared trying to catch up.

"YOU _IDIOT_….NO IDIOT IS TOO LIGHT OF A WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT YOU ARE… SEE ALICE THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT EMMETT ON THE SAME HORSE AS BELLA…I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Rosalie roared in the background.

"MY WEDDING…ITS RUINED!" Alice cried as my horse knocked down ten chairs.

"IM COMING…PULL THE REINS!" Edward yelled to me.

"Honestly Alice…why did you have to have horses at the wedding…why couldn't it be doves?" Rosalie said pissed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE CHAIRS COST ME…THANKS EM…YOUR GOING TO BE THE ONE TO TELL MARK JACOBS THAT HE SIT AT MY WEDDING… BECAUSE HIS SEAT GOT DISTROYED CUZ YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Alice roared like bridezilla.

"I cant believe that you singlehandedly put my step sisters life in danger and destroyed Alice's wedding all in one shot…and I thought I'd seen it all!" Rosalie said as Edward caught up to me.

"Extract your feet from the sattle…I'll do the rest!" Edward said pulling me over like I was a sack of potatoes or something…I was surprised that he could do that under these circumstances.

"Um Alice…unless you want your wedding to turn into a funeral…might I suggest that Bella…um I don't know…rides with her fiancée!" Edward said to Alice as I stepped off the horse."

The rest of the wedding was kind of uneventful but hilarious all the same. Alice to her word walked down the isle to Prince Jasper…white diamond studded Jacket in all. He really must of loved her. I was never going to let Alice near any tuxes for my wedding! Luckily some of the chairs could be repaired so only five were completely demolished. Everybody in the wedding party glistened in the sunshine. It kind of sucked because everybody was blinding everybody. Currently Alice's mothers dress was reflecting in my eyes and I couldn't see a damn thing and I was twenty feet higher than her.

"I cant see anything?" I whispered to Edward.

" I cant either…Alice's dads tux is blinding me right now…I think I'm going to need glasses after this!" Edward said trying not to look at Alice's fathers pink tux.

"Alright if anyone has an objection to this union please speak now or forever hold your piece." The Hugh Hefner like minister said.

"I DO I DO!" a familiar voice said.

"Who said that?" the minister asked.

"ME…UP HERE…HI!" Emmett called from the horse. Every person in the 1,000+ crowd turned towards Emmett. Rosalie smacked her head. Alice turned around…her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What is your objection son?" the minister asked. I couldn't help but think about play boy magazine…I thought they were supposed to be up on the times…not 1980's L.A

"We'll they're my friends…of course I have a few suggestions!" Emmett said.

"I said objections…do you even know what an objection is?" The minister asked. Rosalie stabbed Emmett with her heel.

"Its okay there is no objections here!" Rosalie said sweetly to the minister. She turned and gritted her teeth "I'll get you after!".

"Shucks I thought it was going to get interesting!" Someone in the audience said. Alice who had been very pale turned beet red with embarressment and turned back to Jasper and the minister. Emmett's defiantly going to pay for that one later.

"Why is my brother such an idiot?" Edward whispered.

" And now its time for the rings." The minister said

"About that…they were um on the horse before it ran away…you know the one that I spooked." Emmett said. Alice coughed very dramatically and was pointing her finger at Emmett's sattle. Emmett not getting the hint looked confused.

"What?" Emmett kept on mouthing stupidly to Alice while Rosalie passed her the rings.

"OH NEVERMIND…SCRATCH THAT!" Emmett bellowed obnoxiously when he saw Rosalie grab the rings. Rosalie turned beet red. Today was not Emmett's day. I shuttered to think what he would do at his own wedding. I almost fell off my horse from laughing. After they were pernounced husband and wife Alice jumped onto Jasper's horse and rid off into the sunset. To tell the truth I never thought she would have a wedding like this. Alice seemed…I don't know…elegant? Every time I envisioned her having something tacky it usually turned out elegant but not this. I was utterly shocked. Alice rode to the reception which was on the other side of the park on horse back while the rest of us took flashy limos.

"That was so embarrassing. Emmett next time we're at a wedding SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rosalie emphasized the last part

" Im sorry babe…the sequence got to me!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett it was not the sequence…that's just you!" Rosalie said. We reached the reception a minute later. We were mingling with guests when we saw Alice talking to this girl who looked like she was wearing thousands of flowers. Definitely one of her family members. It was then that Emmett saw her.

"OHH PINATA…ANYBODY GOT A STICK?" Emmett shouted. Everybody in a three foot radius turned and looked at us.

"YOU IDIOT…WHAT PART OF SHUT THE FUCK UP AT WEDDINGS DOESN'T REGISTER IN YOUR SEED SIZED BRAIN?" Rosalie shook with anger.

It was then that the party really got started. Edward was the first to give a speech.

"I was very honored to be asked to give a speech at Jasper and Alice's wedding. I had known Jasper for a very long time and he is a very close friend as well as brother. Jasper helped me solve problems that Emmett could not…so I talked to Jasper about 95% of the time ( Emmett looked confused and then turned around and bellowed "HEY!" and Rosalie stepped on his foot.). From the time that I have known Alice she seems Jaspers match in every way. She has done so much for him (Alice gestured to Jasper's suit and glared at a few faces…guessing those were the famous designers). I want to wish them the best. To Alice and Jasper….may they have a life time of happiness!" Edward said. Alice had a small smile on her face.

" As most of you know I have known Alice for a very long time. Being friends and roommates with Alice has been an interesting experience…I have had my share of listening to "Fashion do's and don'ts". From the minute I knew that Alice and Jasper were dating I could tell that this was something that was going to last. To tell you the truth I have never seen Alice look at anyone the way she does at Jasper…the same way he looks at her. Their eyes filled with adoration and love. From the time we were little Alice always talked about meeting her prince…well today's the day that she can start her ever after. Alice and Jasper remember this…most people search for most of their lives to find what you guys have…to have found each other especially this early is a rarity…treasure it and don't take it for granted…don't take each other for granted. Congratulations!" I said raising my glass.

"Good speech!" Edward whispered.

"Thanks I couldn't of done it with out you!" I smiled and whispered back. During one of the dances Alice found us.

"Hey guys…good speeches…not mine but they did well!" Alice said smiling. Well that was the closest thing that we were going to get to a thank you. She was then almost knocked down by Emmett who was doing a poor electric slide.


	28. Chapter 28

__

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts.**

Chapter 28

BPV

We arrived home really late that night. We decided that since Alice had left for her honeymoon that evening that it was the safest time to switch apartments. If Alice had been here she would of redecorated the guys place.

"Good luck in married persons land!" Edward said as he happily threw Rosalie's stuff out of her bedroom.

"What are you talking about Willis?" Emmett asked.

"In case you haven't noticed there's been a change in plans…Alice and Jasper are hitched…which means "Hello roommate!"" Emmett said winking at me on the last part.

"Um no…Alice may be married but you promised her that she could live with you…and you know what Alice is like when you break a promise to her…your screwed Em!" I said.

"But cant we just.."Emmett started up.

"No!"

" But?"

"No." This last no came from Rosalie.

"Emmett we're not going to win this argument…my stuff is already in the middle of the hall…now be a good brother and help Edward pack Alice's stuff…GO!" Rosalie ordered like a general. Emmett scampered off.

"No fun!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett we're going to be living by ourselves for an entire two weeks…now do you want to see action for at least half the time…then you'll shut the fuck up…thank you!" Rosalie said. That finally got Emmett to shut up.

"That outa do it!" Rosalie smiled

"See that's Emmett…never thinking." Rosalie said after a few minutes of quiet.

"I'll miss you!" Rosalie said hugging me when Edward showed up with his stuff at the door.

"Rose we're like going to be two feet away from each other…no big deal!" I said.

"Yeah well…its not the same…but I guess your right!" Rosalie said with that same tone in her voice Tasha had the day we moved out of the house. She then left. There was a huge crashing sound coming from the apartment next door.

"EMMETT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" I could hear her roaring from the hall as Edward came in.

"Geez what did she say to him…I never saw Emmett so quiet or move so fast in my entire life!" Edward asked.

"Oh you know…a little of this…a little of that!" I said. Edward had an understanding look. So he caught it.

"I give it a day!" Edward said.

"Well they have spent the nights with each other…I think they'll last longer than that!" I said thinking Edward meant that they would break up.

"I didn't mean that…I meant that I give it a day until Emmett's knocking on our door asking which ring to buy Rosalie!" Edward laughed.

"Yeah she's probably giving it to him right now…"EMMETT WHEN THE HELL WILL YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU…I DON'T WANT GET OLD WAITING AROUND FOR YOUR NON COMMITTING ASS!" I said the last part in a mocking tone.

"I think we should do a little celebrating…celebrate this special occasion!" Edward said taking out two glasses and a bottle of Champaign once we finished unpacking. The last thing I remembered was him scooping me up as we headed towards the bedroom. Oh what a day!

I awoke early the next morning to the a plate of strawberry crepes and a glass orange juice sitting on my nightstand. We had lucked out that we had taken a couple of days off when we returned home. It was back to work tomorrow for the four of us. Alice we later found out had called in and some how extended her vacation so that she could go on her honeymoon so now Rose and I were stuck with double the workload. I took a bite and moaned. I never understood why Emmett was the only one allowed to cook at the bed and breakfast…every dish Edward made was divine. I looked over next to me to see Edward starting to dig in to his own dish. He smiled at me.

" Morning love!" Edward beamed.

"Morning…thanks for the breakfast in bed!" I said.

" So what's on the agenda today?" I asked. This week was really eventful...we needed one day to relax.

"We're probably going to be staying in today if you don't mind." Edward said.

"Yeah we really have to clean up…we haven't been home that often to do it." I said heading to clean up the dishes which had piled up in the sink. Edward snickered as he helped me clean.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking about Emmett." Edward said.

"What about Emmett?" I asked.

"Well lets just say that cleaning to Emmett is like cooking to Alice…only he doesn't burn anything." Edward said. Realization sunk in.

Emmett's point of view

I was staring at the dishes in my sink like they were a movie in another language. Jasper had told me as he was heading to the airport to make sure I cleaned the dishes. How the hell do I do that? I never had to clean dishes in my entire life…that was usually Edwards and Jaspers jobs. Oh well that's what women are for…"ROSALIE…I NEED YOU!" Rosalie came over a few minutes later confused.

"What?" Rosalie asked

"I need you to do the dishes!" I said.

"Emmett…I cant, I'm vacuuming…you're a big man…why don't you do them?" Rosalie asked me. Oh shit…I'm in trouble

" Uh I cant…that was Edward and Jaspers job!" I said.

"Well you did the laundry?" Rosalie asked.

"Again Edward and Jasper's job." I said.

"Are you telling me that you never cleaned a dish in your life…and you worked with food?" Rosalie asked astonished. God damn it Edward was right. I told Rosalie about what Edward had said to me when we first opened the buisness.

Flashback.

I had just finished cooking the Helsinki triplets their omlets. They were so hot…and there were three of them. I had left the kitchen in such a mess.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. Edward came in wearing rubber gloves, an apron and a scrubber brush. He looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help but laugh

"One of these days Emmett your going to wish that you learned how to wash dishes!" Edward warned. Not likely…that's what wives are for

End of Flashback

"Triplets Em?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"What I didn't date them…Edward said that they were too skanky!" I pleaded.

"Oh that makes it even better!" Rosalie said leaving the room. I heard the door shut…Rosalie was heading out for a day with shopping with her mother…Charlie was watching the baby. Rosalie's words from last night suddenly rang in my ears. It was then that I had a realization.

RPV

God dam it why did Bella have to get the good domesticated boyfriend. I had to get stuck with Retard who's only special skills were weightlifting and cooking…and he cant even clean up the mess. As Emmett stared stupidly at a dirty dish I had to wonder. Had I really escaped "The Swan Family Curse"? I had figured that it only pertained to the biological members of Bella's family but now I was beginning to wonder. I would have to watch myself from now on. Well I shouldn't be too critical of Emmett…after all we did have Alice.

__

Flashback

Bella and I were getting ready for work one morning when we smelt the noxious smell of smoke waffling in from the kitchen. That could not be good. I remembered that the fire extinguisher was under the sink. Alice's voice followed.

"ROSALIE…BELLA…I NEED SOME HELP!" Alice shouted. It was the first time that we allowed Alice near the stove. This was definitely not going to go well. Bella and I entered the kitchen. We found Alice staring at a small grease fire on the stove. Bella and I looked at each other confused.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I roared as Bella went to grab the fire extinguisher. Living with Charlie taught us the art of using the fire extinguisher.

" I don't know…I placed the bacon in the skillet and the next thing I knew there was smoke and fire" Alice said.

"Well I may have been distracted by an American Eagle commercial!" She gave up.

"Oh well…can you guys clean up…thanks…bye!" Alice said leaving the kitchen and Bella and I in the dust.

End of Flashback.

BPV

Edward and I had just finished cleaning up when there was a loud pounding on the door. We opened it to find Emmett practically panting and looking desperate.

"Guys I have a problem!" Emmett said. Oh god.

"I love Rosalie…I cant live with out her…I'm so confused!" Emmett said slouching into a couch. Edward started to sing the Wedding march. I had a flashback to Alice's cellphone.

"What are you trying to say Edward?" Emmett asked.

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE…ALL DRESSED AND WIDE!" Edward sang even louder.

"Make sense Edward!" Emmett said. I then took a shot. I held up my left hand and pointed to Edwards engagement ring.

"OHH" Emmett said. Whatever hope I had was deflated by what came next.

"I…I don't get it!" Emmett continued on. God did we have to spell it out for him!

"MARRIAGE EMMETT." Edward exclaimed.

"OHH!…I got nothing!" Emmett said.

"Let me try Edward." I started up.

"MARRIGE EMMETT…YOU KNOW LIKE MARRYING ROSALIE…BECOMING HUSBAND AND WIFE!" I said. Emmett finally comprehended it.

"OH…Why didn't you say so Edward." Emmett started up.

"I guess you and Jazz do have the right idea actually…maybe you have a point there… I was wrong the other night." Emmett said.

"But where do I start?" Emmett asked confused. I picked up the phone.

"I'm going to give you a couple pieces of advice Em…first and foremost…you need to ask Charlie for Rosalie's hand. She's like another daughter to him. It is very important that you ask him…especially in our family. Secondly…you might want to do it over the phone because it could get bad if you do it in person…Charlie is lenient of Rosalie but not that much!" I said handing Emmett the phone. Charlie picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Mr. Swan…uh how's the baby?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah…oh that's cool…that's cool…so um I have to ask you something?" Emmett stared up. Edward looked like he was having a serious case of de ja vo.

"I…um…uh…want to have you over for a late lunch is that cool with you…you know since the girls wont be back till late…Bella and Edward are going to be there and they're offering their place…yeah they just moved in together … is that cool?" Emmett chickened out. Edward and I laughed. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

"Sure see ya at three!" Emmett said hanging up the phone.

"You should not of done that…trust me." I said warningly.

"It probably wont be that bad…now what?" Emmett asked.

"the ring Emmett?" Edward said like he was speaking to a four year old.

"What ring?" Emmett asked.

"THE RING EMMETT THE RING!" Edward said.

"The engagement ring." I said.

"Oh." Emmett said

"Um Edward you're my brother and Bella you're Edward's fiancée and Rose's step sister and a girl…and Alice isn't here right now…I don't know what to get Rosalie!" Emmett said.

"Geez thanks Em" I started up.

"Alright once Charlie gives you his blessing and leaves Edward and I will take you!" I said while Edward and I looked at each other. If it meant returning the favor for Rosalie we would do anything…even…I shuttered at the thought…shopping for a ring. A few hours later there was a knock on the door. I had just finished the casserole when Charlie came through the front door with Baby Edward.

"So do you have any news to tell me?" Charlie asked parternially

"Oh yeah Edward and I moved in together!" I said.

"You never asked me if it was okay!" Charlie said.

"Uh dad we're getting married ( we had told him a while ago…he took it well…well well enough for Charlie…a lot of incomprehensible shouts…followed by a pretty quick acceptance.)

"Yeah well you still should of asked me!" Charlie grumbled. I would of retorted back if little Edward hadn't started to fuss.

"Its okay little Edward…you wont be leaving me for a long time!" Charlie glared slightly at me and then seemed to relax. After all he did name his kid after him.

"So what's this business about kids?" Charlie said as soon as lunch was served.

"Um…uh…Emmett was wondering…well he would like to ask you for Rosalie's hand in marriage…he would really love the blessing." Edward said…Emmett was too chicken to ask for himself.

"OF COURSE…THIS IS WONDERFUL…OF COURSE EMMETT CAN MARRY ROSALIE!" Charlie exclaimed. Was my father having a stroke or something? He was just criticizing me for having Edward move in! This was not the Charlie I knew!

"Excuse me but when I asked you…Rosalie had to force you to say yes…and it took a while!" Edward said.

"Emmett and Rose are more mature ." Charlie said.

"Really because Bella and Rose are practically the same age chronologically as well as mentally and though Emmett is a year older than me he has the mental capacity of a three year old!" Edward countered. We then looked at Emmett who was watching pokemon with little Edward.

"Little Edward…would you be my pickachoo…you look like one!" Emmett asked as if the baby could answer him…he wasn't even a year old yet!

"PICKACHOO…PICKACHOO!" Emmett blew into the baby's hair.

"Point taken…but I did eventually say yes!" Charlie said.

"PIECKA PIECKA!" Emmett said.

"Alright well thanks for lunch…little Edward and I have to get going…Bella let me know when I have to go pick out my father of the bride tux…oh and Emmett make sure that if you ask Rose tonight that the wedding is not tomorrow…kay bye!" Charlie said heading out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

__

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts.**

Chapter

29.

BPV

After we got Charlie's blessing we headed into the car. We were trying to move fast for two reasons. One-if Alice came home she'd definitely want in on it…and she really cant keep a secret to save her life…coupled with her noisiness that was a bad thing. The only way to get Alice to shut up about something was to promise to take her shopping…shopping was a higher priority than gossiping. Secondly-Emmett's impatient and we did promise that we would take him.

"So Emmett have you given any thought on how your going to propose to Rosalie?" I asked. Emmett looked confused.

"What I just cant ask her?" Emmett asked. Edward smacked his head.

"Um piece of advice Emmett…Rosalie is the type of girl that has been dreaming of this moment ever since she was in diapers…it has to be special. It cant be just waking up in bed one day and saying " Hey babe…lets go down to Vegas and get hitched" because Rosalie isn't that type of person." I said. For once Emmett seemed to understand with out asking twice what one of us said meant. He nodded in understanding.

"Your right…and I think I have the perfect way!" Emmett said.

"What?" we asked.

"I cant tell you guys…it wouldn't be special if everyone but Rosalie knew what was going to go down…you know how Rose is!" Emmett said.

"Yeah." we said. There was a few minutes of silence.

Opening the door my eyes were nearly blinded. If this was the store that Edward got_ my_ ring in I was definitely glad that Alice wasn't there. I had gotten the feeling that telling Charlie wasn't the only way Rosalie had helped Edward out. My suspicions were confirmed when the manager saw us. He looked to his left and his right…yup Rosalie definitely played a major part in picking out my ring. Not that I was offended…the fact that Edward thought enough to ask Rosalie and not Alice definitely showed that he put a lot of care into picking out the ring. A small smile spread across our faces…we were obviously thinking similar things. Emmett took off like a rocket.

"Oh look at the pretty stones!" Emmett said bouncing from one display case to the other. Edward and I were at another display table when the manager came over to us. I couldn't help but notice that he flinched a little when looking at my engagement ring.

"Sir can I get your opinion on these two rings…see we're looking for an engagement ring for…" Edward started up.

"Is blondezilla here?" the man cut Edward off still staring at my ring.

"No." Edward said.

"Then go on." The man said.

"Alright well we're looking for an engagement ring for my brothers girlfriend…which one do you thing is better?" Edward asked. The mans answer was cut off by Emmett.

"I found the perfect ring!" Emmett beamed. I got nervous.

Emmett pranced over to another case and pointed down. Underneath was what looked like a super bowl ring…complete with roman numeral letters

"Uh Emmett I don't think Rosalie would like that…not that it's not a good choice…it is…but that's not Rosalie's taste." I said. Edward nodded in agreement..

"I think that Rosalie's tastes are more…over here." Edward said gesturing Emmett back over to the counter that we were just at.

"Think like Rosalie!" Emmett whispered to himself looking down. It was then that a ring caught both Edwards and my eyes at the same time. It was perfect…the ring was totally Rosalie.. Edward had to practically turn Emmett's head to get him to notice it.

"Oh that's perfect!" Emmett said.

"um we're interested in this ring…how much?" Edward asked. Whether he was still afraid that Rosalie would come marching in or of Emmett's size I couldn't tell but I could still hear the squeal of fear in the mans voice when he almost whispered "$2,000".

"Deal!" Edward said as Emmett pulled out his wallet. We had told him to expect to pay a lot for a good quality ring so Emmett had made a pit stop to the bank before Charlie had arrived.

"What size?" the man asked.

"Aren't they one size fits all?" Emmett asked confused. Edward and I leaned in and whispered "Size eight" at the same time. I didn't want to know how Edward knew Rosalie's ring size.

"Alright…well it should be in in a few weeks…you can pick it up …" The guy trailed off as he saw my eyes narrow and my hand go to my cellphone.

"Oh wait a minute…I think the display one is a size eight…let me go see!" The guy scrambled towards the ring. I laughed at the thought that my step sister could instill fear in people even if she wasn't there.

"MARTHA…YOU'RE A SIZE EIGHT RIGHT…CAN I HAVE YOU TRY THIS RING ON FOR THESE NICE PEOPLE!" the man said running into the back. I stifled back a snicker. Emmett looked confused. Edward whispered "ill tell you about it later!" to Emmett.

"What a freak!" Emmett said when we left.

"What was he talking about….Blondezilla Edward…I didn't know you brought  
Jasper with you last time…I thought it was just Rosalie?" Emmett asked clueless.

" it was just Rosalie…lets just say that your girlfriend can be very persuasive sometimes!" Edward said. Emmett looked more confused then ever. He then shrugged and pulled out the ring box and stared at it a nervous but goofy grin.

"So this is what it feels like to be getting married!" Emmett said.

"You haven't even asked her yet…cool your jets Casanova!" Edward said.

"What…cant be that hard…Bella and Alice both said yes!" Emmett said.

"Yeah but neither Alice or I are Rosalie." I said.

"Rosalie will say yes." Emmett said confidently. We strode off to the car.

"One more favor though…can I hide the ring at your place…I mean I don't want Rosalie to accidentally discover it during her cleaning frenzies you know?" Emmett asked.

"Sure no problem." I said. God how long was Emmett going to wait?


	30. Chapter 30

__

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts. There's going to be a little gap between Emmett buying the ring and Emmett popping the question...just so no one gets confused.**

Chapter 30

BPV

A few days later Charlie had called me to ask me to watch little Edward over the next few days. Charlie and Tasha had to head to California to attend a national police chief's conference and they needed someone to watch the baby. I told him that we would. I mean we could watch him in our work offices …so he wouldn't be alone.

" thanks for doing this Bella!" Charlie said handing the baby over to me.

"Diapers, food, and extra bibs are in the bag…oh and he's a little congested still because he just got over a cold so there's some Vicks in there as well." Tasha said handing the bag over to me.

"Bye little one…mommy and daddy will be back soon to get you…I'll be calling twice a day to check on him…love you!" Tasha said.

"Alright Tasha…we're going to miss our flight!" Charlie groaned.

"Alright…bye baby!" Tasha said as they walked away. A couple of minutes later there was another knock on the door. I opened it to see Rosalie with a smile on her face. Had Emmett?

"HI BABY MAMA ROSALIE IS HERE!" Rosalie said pushing me out of the way and grabbing the baby out of my arms.

"Oh who's a cutie…you're a cutie…yes you are!" Rosalie rubbed her nose against the baby's face. The baby sneezed all over her.

"aww baby did you sneeze…yes you did…you just sneezed!" Rosalie cooed whipping her face with disinfectant.

"Its my buddy Pickachu…PICKACHOO…PICKACHOO!" Emmett cooed. Rosalie looked confused and Edward and I shook our heads. We could Emmett's bird squalking "PICKACHOO!" from the next apartment. He did not teach the bird that.

"Emmett the baby's a human…not a cartoon!" Rosalie said angrily. It was then that I noticed that the baby was starting to grab its ears a lot. He was turning whiter by the minute. I went to feel his head…it felt slightly warm.

"I think the baby's sick!" I said. Next thing I knew Rosalie was running into one of our spare bedrooms with a suit case.

"DON'T WORRY BABY EDWARD…MAMA I MEAN SISTER ROSALIE WILL MAKE YOU FEEL ALL BETTER!" Rosalie said.

"Hey….you didn't do that last time I was sick!" Emmett said.

"Emmett he's a baby…you're a full grown man…you can get up and grab the aspirin bottle!" Rosalie said.

"So what are you going to do…give him chicken noodle soup?" Emmett asked confused.

"Emmett don't ever reproduce!" Edward said. A viscous snarl came out of Rosalie.

"I mean take a lot of parenting classes…and read a lot of books!" Edward restated. It still didn't kill the glare in Rosalie's eye. Somebody was obviously going to be a mother even if it took hell or high water.

" Emmett just shut up and let me take care of the baby!" Rosalie said. She then grabbed the phone.

"God damn it his doctor closed…what doctor closes on a Friday!" Rosalie said.

"Uh Rose its 8 pm no doctor is open that late!" We said.

"Well I guess that means road trip tomorrow…his doctor is in Forks…hey guys at least you'll get to see our town!" Rosalie said.

Later on that night the baby started to scream out of nowhere. After a few minutes I went to check on him. I was wondering why Rosalie had not checked the baby herself. I got my answer as I passed their door. Emmett was shouting at the top of his lungs "YOUR GOING DOWN PSYDUCK…I CHOOSE YOU CHARMALION… GOTTA KETCHM ALL ….POKEYMON!".

"OMG WHAT WAS THAT… SHUT UP EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed. Emmett only got louder

"ITS YOU AND ME….I KNOW ITS OUR DESTINY …POKEYMON….OH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND…IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND….POKEYMON!" Emmett sang. I then heard a loud smack followed by a louder thud that sounded like Emmett's body hitting the floor. The door slammed open and I caught a glimpse of Emmett's head on the carpet before Rosalie knocked me to the floor like a bat out of hell.

"BABY MAMA ROSALIE'S COMING…FORGIVE ME I WAS DISTRACTED BY IDIOT UNCLE EMMETT…I COMING!" Rosalie roared. I could hear Rosalie cooing the baby for the rest of the night…I'm sure that didn't help his ears.

We were eating breakfast the next morning when Emmett finally came too. He had a confused look on his face. I knew what was coming next.

"Ouch...why does my head hurt…and why was I on the carpet this morning?" Emmett asked rubbing his head.

"you fell out of bed!" Rosalie gritted angrily. That seemed to remind Rosalie of something.

"BABY EDDIE DON'T WORRY MOMMY'S COMING!" Rosalie took off to the baby's room. I felt Edward cringe next to me. He really did hate the name "Eddie".

"What happened to your arm?" Emmett asked.

"Same as you?" I growled staring at the baby's room.

"You fell out of bed too?" Emmett asked comically.

"Yes Emmett…we both fell out of bed last night!" I said still glaring as Rosalie came out with a bottle and a spit up blanket over her left shoulder…baby Edward in her other hand.

"Time for breakfast little one…OH MY GOD…EWW….WHATS HAPPENING TO MY BABY…I MEAN MY BABY BROTHER!" Rosalie roared as discharge came out of the baby's ears. That is not a good sign.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IN THE CAR NOW!" Rosalie roared. I noticed that Emmett grabbed a purple electronic device….luckily we were all dressed already or else we would of killed Rosalie.

"Edward …your sitting next to the baby…I mean besides the fact that you share a name you are also medically inclined…Emmett you are sitting as far away from the baby as possible…because if it wasn't for you howling last night I probably would of gotten to baby Edward last night and he wouldn't of gotten sick!" Rosalie said. Edward and I laughed because we knew that wasn't true.

"And knowing you you'll somehow make things worse!" Rosalie continued as if she hadn't stopped. We then piled into the car. How Rosalie got a car seat to fit in her M3 I'll never know.

" Um shouldn't someone call Charlie and Tasha?" I asked. He was their child after all.

"No Bella…no need to ruin their vacation…I mean conference…we can handle this!" Rosalie said squeezing little Edwards hand. I had a strong feeling that Rosalie just wanted to play the role of mommy.

Emmett's game boy was playing the musical sounds of "pokey mon" the whole way back to Forks. It looked like Rosalie was in for another night of " Go Bulbasoir" or something like that. Edward was really interested in the town…he liked the small town feeling. We then pulled into the community hospital. Getting out of the car I saw a pair of familiar eyes boring at me. It was only when the blonde spikes came into view that I knew who it was. Edward grabbed my hand protectively. It was then that he came over.

"Hey Bells…nice to see you again…gorgeous as ever I see!" Mike said.

"Mike…still arrogant as ever I see." I said.. It was then that the baby started to cry.

"but…but …but…it's impossible!" Mike said glaring at little Edward in full view. He really did look a lot like me. Looking at Mike…the baby spat up all over him…I was thanking god that Rosalie had just fed him. I guessed that the doorman wasn't the only one that thought little Edward was my son.

"Good baby….What. An. Idiot. I mean he works with Charlie for crying out loud and he still thinks little Edwards yours? God Emmett's smarter than that!" As Rosalie said this we looked over to see Emmett playing his game boy.

"ONE MORE LEVEL…ONE MORE LEVEL SNOORLAX…ONE MORE LEVEL TILL YOU EVOLVE!" Emmett shouted. Oh god.

"Who would want to evolve a snoorlax?" I wondered out loud.

"YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO EVOLVE CHARMALION AND YOU SELECT SNOORLAX?" Rosalie said turning beet red and turned around to look at us.

"Sorry guys…that thing is on all day long!" Rosalie said as we entered the building. Little Edwards doctor…my old pediatrician took him in right away.

"Ah Bella…Rosalie…I haven't seen you since the accident …you know the one that Rosalie charged into the emergency room screaming "MY BABY HE HURT MY BABY" !" the doctor said. Edward looked at me and I launched into the story.

__

Flashback

It was a cold march morning. Charlie had just gotten Rosalie and I our trucks. Since Rosalie had slept in I had left a few minutes earlier than her. I was going through a green light when someone had blown their red and plowed head on into me. The force of the impact wasn't hard enough to total the truck but there was extensive damage. I hit my head on the steering wheel ( I wasn't wearing my seat belt…unlike when I totaled it) and was knocked out cold. The last thing I remembered was the sound of acceleration.

__

RPV

I had left a few minutes after Bella did. I had a bad feeling that we should of car pooled but I brushed it off. I soon enough was two cars behind her when she approached an intersection. I was applying my lipstick…I had to look my best …when I heard the sound of crunching metal. I threw my mirror up to see Bella's car practically pulverized while the other car, if you count a towing truck as one, was taking off at like a hundred miles an hour. I knew what I had to do…I grabbed my cellphone and hit the gas. NOBODY HITS MY BABY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. I floored my car…Charlie being a police chief taught me the pit maneuver well. I slammed my truck into the side of the truck…disabling it on the first hit. I then dialed 911 and went to check on Bella. IF THAT ASSHOLE SO MUCH AS TUCHED ONE HAIR ON MY BABY'S HEAD HE WAS GOING TO DIE! As I approached the truck I noticed that Bella wasn't moving. I relayed the information to the dispatcher. About a minute later the first first responder arrived…which was unfortunately Charlie.

"Bella?" Charlie asked looking at me fearful when he recognized my sad eyes and her truck. He then sprinted towards the truck that hit her.

__

"YOU SNIVILING LITTLE ASSHOLE…I KNEW I ALWAYS HATED YOUR TRUCKING COMPANY…YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR CDL AND YOUR REGULAR DRIVING LICENCE …I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER DRIVE AGAIN…TRYING TO ABANDON MY DAUGHTER…ASSHOLE!" Charlie roared at the truck driver. It looked like he wanted to punch him out. The ambulance then came and Bella was placed on a stretcher. Seeing Bella like that I lost it. The next thing I remembered was the crunch of the truck drivers nose breaking under my fist. Charlie didn't even try to stop me….in fact it looked like he would gleefully join in if it wasn't considered police brutality. After I was finished with him he was loaded up into another ambulance. Charlie beamed with pride.

"I've never seen a pit maneuver done so well…even by seasoned officers…good job!" Charlie said as we jumped into his cruiser…another company was towing our vehicles to the house…so that I could fix them. We gave the ambulance a police escort to the hospital. Upon entering the hospital I screamed "MY BABY…HE HURT MY BABY!" for Bella had just passed us again…looking worse since the last time I had seen her…just five minutes ago. Everyone in a three foot radius stared at me. I then heard a familiar voice.

"That patch wont go with this outfit…I need something pink…or green if you have it!" Alice's voice reverberated from behind the curtain next to me. Upon recognizing my voice the curtain opened.

__

"Rosalie good you got my text message…thank you so much…I mean who would of thought that a fingernail clipping could scratch your cornea….alright what happened?" Alice asked the last part upon seeing our distraught faces.

"There was an accident Alice." I said.

"is your mother okay?" Alice asked thinking that it was my mom.

__

"it wasn't my mother Alice." was all I said. Alice's eyes widened in fear.

"No…no…NO….NO….NO… it cant be true!" Alice cried out. It was then that our pediatrician found us.

"Alright well she's got a severe concussion, a broken nose and a broken arm…but she should be okay in a few weeks time." the doctor said.

__

"my baby better be okay!" Charlie and I gritted together. The doctor looked at me strange.

End of flashback

BPV

Edward shook his head but he wasn't shocked. He knew me well enough. I made a mental note not to invite the doctor to my wedding. He would probably tell people some of the accidents that I had and no one needed to know that.

"So what's the matter with your brother this time?" The doctor asked. I didn't like how he said "this time"…what was Charlie not telling us?

"He's got a slight fever…he keeps on grabbing his ears…he's screaming like he's in pain and we woke up this morning to find discharge coming out of his ears." Rosalie said sounding much like a concerned mother.

"Alright well lets take a look in those ears shall we?" the doctor said grabbing the otoscope.

"Yep definitely infected!" the doctor said. Rosalie rubbed the baby's head apologetically throwing dirty looks at Emmett. I had to say that I didn't think that was Emmett's fault…he would of gotten it anyways…he was showing symptoms before they went to bed.

"Might want to try some baby Tylenol and here is a prescription for an antibiotic…it should clear up in a few days…if he gets worse…call me!" the doctor said as Rosalie grabbed the prescription out of his hands." Rosalie looked relieved. She booked it to the hospital pharmacy.

"Oh hey little Edward…what happened? Did Charlie drop you on the head again?" the pharmacist asked.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked horrified. Yep definitely inherited the family curse!

"Oh sorry Rose…well yeah Charlie brought him in two days ago…something about tripping over a table with the baby in his hand…the baby was fine though!" the pharmacist said scared that Rosalie was going to hurt him or something.

"when he gets back…I'm having a talk with him about not telling us things about our own brother!" Rosalie said as we headed out the front door

"I mean for crying out loud not telling us that he dropped him on the head! Is he insane or something! WHAT IF HE WAS HURT!" Rosalie roared.

"Rose we shouldn't really talk…we still haven't told them about the little car accident that he had!" I defended my father. That was true…we didn't.

"ITS DIFFERENT!" Rosalie said

" UH NOT REALL-" Emmett was cut off by the glare Rosalie was giving him. A few minutes later Rosalie was inspecting his head for latent bruises.

"God he could have had brain damage…we don't need another Bella or Emmett in the family!" Rosalie said. I was about to speak when Emmett said the exact words that were on my mind.

"Hey I'm not brain damaged!" Emmett said.

"Um Emmett there's something mom and dad never told you…" Edward started up.

EPV

Emmett didn't remember the event because it was too damaging. I was five and Emmett was six. We had gone to the local sporting goods store…even then Emmett had an obsession. Emmett decided to run off and play with the weights while I was on a treadmill timing my heartbeat.

__

Flashback

I had heard a crash from behind me. Though I was young I still knew that wasn't good. I turned around to see Emmett on the ground with a thirty pound weight on his head. I noticed that he wasn't struggling like he usually does when he gets into trouble like this. After a few minutes I started to worry. Emmett does do pranks like this but usually not for this long.

"Mommy…mommy Emmett's hurt!" I said.

"Emmett's always hurt sweetheart." my mother said walking over to me.

"Not like this!" I said pointing to Emmett's lifeless figure. His hands had slumped off the weight now…something I later learned was not a good sign.

__

"OH MY GOD EMMETT…CARLISLE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" My mother said as she started to pound Emmett's chest. That was weird I thought that it was his head that was hurt. The next three months of Emmett's life were spent in a coma.

__

Almost two decades later

RPV

I was sitting behind the front desk at the bed and breakfast when I noticed an old file cabinet that was open. Out of pure curiosity I wandered over to it. I noticed an odd file that read "EMMETTS CAT SCAN". It was like god wanted me to read it or something. I picked it up and grabbed the black film. Considering I lived with Bella since I was 11 years old I was seasoned at reading CAT scans. On one side of Emmett's brain there was a little white blob and above it was what looked like a skull fracture. I grabbed the attached letter:

To the guardians/parents of Emmett Cullen,

The CAT scan reads that there was slight damage to the area of the brain that controls impulse control…people with the amount of damage your son has have a hard time with impulse control…**huh Emmett is the definition of impulsive**. Emmett also shows slight damage in the area that controls comprehension. While intelligence is not affected people with the amount of damage Emmett has to have things explained to them multiple times …**well that explained a lot.**

End of flashback.

BPV

"I don't remember that!" Emmett said.

"Exactly…that was the reason why you don't remember any thing from you were 6,7,or 8 years old!" Edward said.

"I remember things from back then…when we first met Jasper!" Emmett said.

"Emmett you were five then!" Edward said.

"Alright what about the time we went on that hiking trip and I lost you!" Emmett said.

"Emmett you were nine!" Edward countered.

"What about when the Whitlock's died!" Emmett said.

"You were like thirteen then….you already had your license to hunt!" Edward said.

" Emmett just admit it…you cant remember then….no one's going to fault you for giving in!" Rosalie said in a caring tone.

"Well that explains why mom never wanted me to weight lift!" Emmett said.

"Uh ya think!" Rosalie said. She proceeded to look over every orifice of the baby.


	31. Chapter 31

__

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts. There's going to be a little gap between Emmett buying the ring and Emmett popping the question...just so no one gets confused.**

Chapter 31

BPV

Charlie picked up the baby a few days later. Considering that the baby was still on the medication when they came to get him we had to tell Charlie everything and by everything I mean everything. Tasha flipped out saying that we should of called about the ear infection and told her about the "car accident." Tasha also swatted Charlie on the arm when she found out about him dropping the baby.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble!" Charlie said taking the baby from my arms.

"Well he got a little ear infection in the beginning but he's fine now!" I said.

" I ran into the pharmacist the other day Charlie…he had an interesting story about you!" Rosalie said snidely from behind me. Charlie squirmed.

"What is she talking about Charlie?" Tasha asked.

"Well the pharmacist said that Charlie fell with little Edward in hand…so I called the doctor. Apparently Charlie over there was walking with the baby in his arms when a nightstand appeared out of nowhere. Charlie lost his grip on the baby…stumbled and fell on the baby…and I thought what Emmett and I did was bad!" Rosalie said

"YOU WHAT…WAIT A MINUTE ROSALIE WHAT DID YOU AND EMMETT DO!" Tasha shrieked in a Rosalie like manner. Rose got it from somewhere.

"Vroom vroom ( Emmett made the sound of squealing breaks) KABOOM!" Emmett said.

"YOU GUYS GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT WITH BABY EDWARD!" Tasha shrieked.

"Correction…Baby Edward got into a car accident with Baby Edward!" Emmett said towing out the car which still had scuff marks on it. Rosalie was vowing to getting around to getting those out some day. Charlie whistled looking at the car.

"Definitely buying another truck for this one…thanks for the heads up guys!" Charlie said to which Tasha hit him.

"I GET WHY THEY DIDN'T TELL ME…I MEAN HE WASN'T HURT WITH THEM….BUT CHARLIE YOU HAD TO TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTOR AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THAT."

"What's the big deal he just had a concussion….same as Bella had when I did it to her at the same age…look at her…she's fine!" Charlie said. Oh yeah I'm fine…I have chronic balance problems that lead to me being in constant danger and I cant walk across a flat surface for ten feet …but I'm just fine!

" Chief Swan not only have you given both your kids concussions but you have the nerve to say that Bella's fine when she cant even walk across a flat surface …in sneakers might I add!" Rosalie said floored. My fathers stupidity level ranked up there with Emmett's…wait a minute even Emmett would be smart enough to admit to Rosalie when he dropped his kids on their heads…and Emmett had a weight fall on his head.

"GOD YOU DON'T THINK SOMETIMES DO YOU CHARLIE…. NO WONDER WHY THE BABY HAD AN EAR INFECTION…NOW WE HAVE TO GET A CAT SCAN!" Tasha roared sounding exactly like Rosalie when she was pissed at Emmett.

"already booked it…tomorrow!" Charlie said.

"WE WERE ALONE THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THAT! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO…SNEEK OFF WITH LITTLE EDDIE…TAKE HIM TO A FOOT BALL GAME…MY BABY….I'M SORRY EDWARD IM JUST VERY PISSED OFF WITH BELLA'S FATHER RIGHT NOW!" Tasha roared sensing Edwards cringe

"Um its okay I understand!" Edward said sounding very much like the jeweler that called Rosalie "blondezilla".

"NO I BET HIS EXCUSE WAS "I'M TAKING LITTLE EDWARD AND EMMETT TO A SPORTING GOODS STORE!" THEY OBVIOUSLY THINK A LIKE!" Rosalie said glaring at Emmett.

"I thought you were serious Chief Swan…we're not going?" Emmett asked confused.

"Honestly Chief Swan exploiting people for their weaknesses….have you run into Tanya again!" Rosalie said disgustedly.

"Now Rosalie we've had this discussion…the Denali girls are friends!" Charlie said. I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Friends…more like hoes…god if they ever met Emmett I'd have to hide him in a closet!" Rosalie said.

"Dad is there something else your not telling us?" I asked. I had a suspicion I knew what but I didn't want to say anything incase Rosalie flipped out.

"Yeah ..um…well…the Denali girls are coming down…they called last night just as we were getting in and I kinda of um told them that you guys had some spare bedrooms…they should be here with in an hour!" Charlie said excitedly.

"WHAT…YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT….AND YOU OFFERED THEM YOUR DAUGHTERS PLACE!" Tasha roared.

"what I figured it would be weird having them at our place I mean they never knew that you were pregnant…they were never invited to the shower!" Charlie said.

"FOR A REASON…YOUR DAUGHTERS HATE THEM AND YOU PUT THEM TOGETHER..GOD YOU MIGHT AS WELL INVITE THAT NEWTON KID TO COME _LIVE _WITH THEM!" Tasha roared.

"What they're only staying a few days…well a month tops!" Charlie said. Yeah we heard _that_ one before!

"Chief Swan…are you trying to get yourself murdered!" Rosalie gasped.

"Sorry guys…I cant deal with these revelations…Charlie I'll get you when we get home!" Tasha grunted. They soon left. True to Charlie's word about an hour later there was a ring on our doorbell.

"Now guys before I open the door …now you all know what happened the last time they were here (Rosalie grunted) …now lets not have a repeat of that so I'm going to go over a few things…First watch what you say to her…Tanya thinks everything is about her and thinks that everyone is attracted to her…in essence all three of them are very easily let on…secondly if you can try to avoid all contact with them…especially you Edward. They seem to target my boyfriends…probably because they're too scared of Rosalie…and Alice threatened to burn their wardrobes. Thirdly we're going to have to buy some locks believe me those girls will try anything to get laid!" I said.

"Hello is anyone home!" Tanya's voice eminated through the door. Oh god here we go. I suddenly got nervous. Even though they were very skanky they were pretty…I certainly hoped that Edward didn't give them any attention. Rosalie rolled her eyes as I opened the door.

"TANYA!" I said with the bigest fakest smile I could muster.

"HI GIRLS …HOWS ALAKSA …GOT ANY BOYFRIENDS!" Rosalie called out from behind me.

"NOPE SINGLE AND PROUD OF IT RIGHT LAIDES!" They said wiggling their asses. They were dressed to the nines….they looked like they were going to a nightclub or a strip club for that matter rather than spending the night with friends. It was then that Edward caught Tanya's eye, Kate immediately checked out Emmett and I could of swore that Irena gaped at a picture of Jasper holding up a fish.

"So Bella is this your new squeeze that Charlie so vibrantly talked about?" Tanya asked giving Edward bedroom eyes. I could immediately tell that this was not going to end well…I was going to be kicking her ass by the end of the week.

"I thought that you said that she was a duplicate of Rosalie…Rose is ten times hotter than her and I'm not even attracted to Rosalie!" Edward whispered to me. Well at least I didn't have to worry about Edward.

"HEY LADIES I'M EMMETT…DO YOU WANT AN OMLET …YOU MUST BE STARVED!" Emmett said oggling the girls like they were Aphrodite reincarnated.

"Emmett I think they can fend for themselves….I mean they've had plenty of men that they had to cook for!" Rosalie said.

"Actually I'm starving…an omlet sounds amazing!" Kate said licking her lip. Emmett nearly fell over.

"Alright Emmett its time to leave!" Rosalie said.

"But Kate's hungry!" Emmett whined.

"Kate's hungry for more than your omlet…now lets go!" Rosalie said. Great so she was going to leave me with three sexually starved hoes in my apartment. Even Edward's prudeness couldn't fend those three off.

"So its Edward right…how did you meet your girlfriend…this is bound to be an interesting story." Tanya slithered over to the couch and threw her legs over to the side.

"Actually Tanya it's fiancee." I said wiggling my left hand in her face.

" Well it looks like we're going to have to go to your wedding …oh well all the same lets here it!" Tanya said.

"We met at the bed and breakfast that we stayed at while going to Charlie's wedding." I said. I swore I heard her say "Damn we should of gone to that wedding!"

Early the next morning I awoke with the feeling that I forgot something. I looked to see Edward serenely smiling in his sleep…and no whores next to him. I went over and unlocked the deadbolt that Rosalie had installed on my door last night and sleeping right in front of my door was Tanya.

"What the…we did give you a bedroom you know…that way you wouldn't be sleeping on the floor!" I said after I tripped over her sleeping form.. Edward awoke at the sound of my fall. a few minutes later Rosalie was at my door with an airphone in hand.

"BLAIRRRRRRRRRRR Rise and shine little hoes!" Rosalie said to which I heard two thuds…Kate and Irena had fallen out of bed. She snickered and walked back into her apartment. I made my way into the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was preparing my eggs I could hear the sound of a key being inserted into my door. Alice's voice soon followed, "HI WE'RE BACK!". Damn it I knew what I forgot. Alice didn't know about what had happened last night…we nevet gotten around to tell her.

"In the kitchen!" I said.

"Wanna hear something werid….we were pulling into the garage when I saw this car on the street that looked scarily like the-OH HI TANYA…what is the hoe doing here!" Alice said growling the last part as Tanya appeared in the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel wrap.

"Ill tell you about it later when they go shopping at whore mart I mean wall mart." I said.

"HI ALICE…IS THIS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!" Tanya said more loudly than she should. Irena happened to walk by and oggle Jasper who was behind Alice from over Tanya's shoulder.

"Actually he's my husband." Alice said flaunting her wedding ring in Tanya's face. I could see Irena stare angrily at Alice. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh you got married…I didn't know…you should of invited me!" Tanya said. Alice rolled her eyes

"Well it was kind of a quick ceremony…there wasn't many people." Alice said. That was a lie…if Alice could invite every single famous fashion designer alive she could of invited those girls…Alice chose not to invite them…not that I was upset about that.

"Oh well…I guess its congratulations!" Tanya said walking away.

"Ugh looks like theres going to be problems with Emmett huh?" Jasper said staring at Kate who was heading into the living room.

"Oh Jasper you don't even know." I said. A few minutes later the girls left and Edward met us in the kitchen.

"Bella you were right…everywhere I went that girl Tanya was like a life sucking leach…she practically broke down the bathroom door when I was taking a shower!" Edward said.

"So obviously we missed some big things while we were gone…I don't suppose that you could fill us in?" Alice demanded.

"Well you didn't miss much actually, Tanya and hoes came in last night…you can thank Charlie for that, we found out that Charlie dropped me on my head when I was a baby and did the same to little Edward, We switched apartments, oh and Emmett's thinking about asking Rosalie to marry him." I said. Both Alice and Jasper looked shocked.

"YOU WHAT?" Alice shouted running into what used to be her bedroom and was now where we were putting Kate.

"Hold on Alice…EMMETT'S WHAT?" Jasper chocked out.

"Yeah he came to us about two weeks ago." Edward said.

"Edward you know damn well that you should of called me if Emmett was having a psychotic break!" Jasper said . He leaned in and whispered " you don't think he was brainwashed do you?"

"Guys what if Emmett wants to?" I started up.

"What…settle down?" Jasper laughed skeptically.

" Well he did buy a ring…its in my top draw!" I said. This got Alice's attention.

"Alright what is it with you guys buying rings with out me there…you know that I would pick the best ring in the place!" Alice said. Yeah more like the most expensive.

"Well lets see it!" Alice continued on. I went into my room and retrieved the little box and walked back out with it. Alice grabbed the box right out of my hand.

"18 kt white gold band, 4 kt center diamond . 3.5 kt side diamongs…great clarity….I approve!" Alice said tossing the ring back at me.

"So where is lover boy?" Jasper asked. I told them that Emmett was buying football tickets for a date that he was planning for Rose in a week. It was then that the hoes came back.

"Hello…my names Irena…I don't believe we met!" Irena said pushing Alice out of the way and forcing Jasper's hand into hers.

"Jasper." Jasper said disgusted. Alice grumbled "Back off bitch."

For the rest of the week things escalated. I was thanking god that we worked at the same jobs or else I would be freaking out every moment of the day that one of the hoes would be stalking the guys. It was to the point Emmett was even getting sick of it! I mean she tried to get me not to trust Edward.

"Oh Edward your so funny…HAHAHA!" She said with a hearty fake laugh. I knew that Edward wasn't with her because he was siting next to me on the couch with the same confused look on his face that I must have had on mine.

"She's crazy!" Edward said rolling his hand in a circle around the left side of his head.

What had finally broke me though was when I caught Tanya trying to seduce Edward. I had walked into the kitchen to grab a sandwitch when I noticed that she had Edward against the counter…her hands caressing his entire body. Edward's head was leaned away and the look on his face was of utter disgust and repulsiveness.

"What do you need Bella for when you can have _me._ I can provide you with every _desire_ imaginable…think about it Edward." She said placing her lips on Edwards neck. Neither of them knew I was in the room.

"Sorry Tanya…I love Bella…get off of me!" Edward said pushing her off his body. It was then that I made my presence known by grabbing her by the shoulder and decking her in the face.

"I should of did this a week ago!" I said dragging her out into the middle of the hallway. I punched her in the gut when Rosalie magically appeared with a frying pan in hand…Alice behind her with newly filed nails shining in the light. Rosalie swatted her with the frying pan gleefully and Alice engraved her new set of nails into Tanya's face. It was then that the other girls came out to defend their queen.

"Take that you bitch…coming on to Emmett all week…what part of "BACK THE FUCK OFF" do you not comprehend?" Rosalie said hitting Kate in the face with the pan.

"And what part of "HE'S OFF THE MARKET" does not register with you…oh wait you're a hoe…a little thing like holy matrimony doesn't stop you now does it!" Alice said punching Irena out. We threw them into the garage…Edward, Jasper and Emmett following with their stuff. "And stay out!" Rosalie roared.

"Go Babe!" Emmett beamed holding the pan which now had Tanya's face engraved into it.

"See Emmett…that's why you don't make sluts omlets…they think it's a sign that your coming on to them." Rosalie said with a hint of venom still in her voice.

"So babe are you excited about the game tomorrow?" Emmett said as excited as a two year old.

"Yeah should be interesting!" Rosalie said.

The next day Emmett bounced excitedly into our apartment wearing a seahawlk jersey, baggy jeans and….dress shoes? Alice scaned his outfit into her mind.

"So Emmett…who do you think is going to win today?" Alice asked.

"Seahawlks Seahawlks!" Emmett whooped. I noticed something odd….did Emmett just twitch?

"Uh Emmett…your eye?" Alice said pointing to the twitching eye.

"Oh sorry I'm just so nervous about today…I mean this is my first Seahawlks game!" Emmett said the last part too fast. Odd…but maybe he just wanted to see his favorite team win at his first game.

"Oh wait till you see Rosalie…I ordered her an outfit from online to celebrate this momentous occasion!" Emmett said. Alice cringed…in her opinion most things on line weren't worth ordering. It was then that Rosalie came in wearing a Seahawlk cheerleading outfit…miniskirt and all.

"Emmett…how could you put me in this!" Rosalie shrieked in horror.

"Relax the colors go well with your complection…you look ten times better than any of the cheerleaders…in fact they'll probably be begging you to join the team!" Alice said.

"You look hot babe!" Emmett said.

"Alright let's just go…there's probably going to be people looking ten times worse so I'll probably blend in." Rosalie said. Emmett followed her out the door.

"So!" Alice said looking at all of us. I could already tell the question burning in her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

__

__

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts. There's going to be a little gap between Emmett buying the ring and Emmett popping the question...just so no one gets confused.**

Chapter 32

BPV

"guys we're watching this game tonight….Emmett's definitely popping the question!" Alice squealed. Jasper looked at her shocked.

"We don't know that Alice!" Jasper said.

"Speak for your self Jazz…the twitch…the shaking of his hands…the dress shoes…and the fact that I caught him sneeking out of Bella's room and stuffing the box in his back pocket….fifty bucks says he does Jazz!" Alice said. Alice did have a point there…Emmett was acting weird.

"I get the feeling that Emmett is deciding whether to do it alone or in front of the whole statium…even though that should be obvious!" Alice said rolling her eyes on the last part.

"So turn on the TV!" Alice roared. We turned it on to see the national anthem playing…they zoomed around the stadium. Sitting dead center first row was Emmett and Rosalie…Emmett stupidly waiving to the camera.

RPV

I had been getting ready in my room when Emmett's bird started to make some odd sound. I couldn't hear it right the first time. It then became more clear and I froze.

"ROSALIE…SQUAWLK….MARRY ME…SQUAWLK!" Emmett the bird said in Emmett's voice. Oh My God. He isn't…..oh yes he would!

We spent the whole car ride silent. Well I was silent…Emmett was whooping the whole way there. We took our seats immediately and listened to the national anthem…Emmett waived when the camera went bye…god everyone I knew was going to see this. As the game went on though Emmett was acting…like Emmett. Fighting with people…eating twenty hotdogs and kicking back a few beers. Emmett didn't look like he was about to pop the question tonight. My feeling was confirmed when halftime came and went and Emmett did nothing. God damn it was he ever going to propose….or was I going to die an old woman before Emmett ever got around to doing that.

"YEAH TOUCHDOWN!" Emmett roared. I took out my book and read. Usually I was really into football…but with this disappointment I couldn't keep my focus. It was nearing the end when Emmett looked down at me.

"Whats wrong babe…why are you reading a book during a kickass game?" Emmett said concerned. This was the first time that I actually saw him concerned about anything. I had a pang of gilt. This was his first game and he had a right to be excited.

"Oh I don't know I'm just disappointed in the game…like you know when you expect something to happen and it doesn't…LIKE YOUR REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!" I emphasized the last part.

"I don't know what your talking about babe…the Seahalwks are winning!" Emmett exclaimed pointing to the score board.

" Whatever Em." I said still continuing to read my book. Then something very strange happened. It looked like something clicked in Emmett's head and suddenly he got very…very nervous. His face started to twitch. Emmett…twitch? Emmett never got nervous about anything in his entire life. About five minutes later his twitch went into overdrive.

"Uh babe…gotta go to the bathroom…be right back!" Emmett said running away and hiding his face. Maybe those hotdogs did it to him…served him right for downing twenty like he was a pig. I lowered my head to read the book again. It was then an announcement was made.

"All coaches are to remain on the field…we have an emergency request." The announcer said. Great…I hoped that there wasn't a bomb threat or anything. What came next shocked me.

"ROSALIE…ROSALIE HALE…DOWN HERE ROSALIE!" Emmett's voice boomed from the field. Oh god…was he lost or something.

" Rosalie babe…we've known each other for a while now and I want to propose a merger of sorts…I want to form our own football team…me being the goodlooking quaterback…and you the hot cheerleader…or how should I say this differently…" Emmett started up. Oh my god he wasn't! I looked closer to see Emmett reading off of a pink notepad…wait a minute he wrote his proposal speech on my notpad?

" in my view marriage is like the creation of a football team…you have the head coach…and the special teams coach…would you Rosalie Hale…be my special teams coach?" Emmett said bending down on one knee while all the cameras turned to me.

BPV

"You owe me fifty bucks Jazz!" Alice said as we watched Emmett walk on to the field. Oh my god…he wasn't. it was then that I noticed that he took out a little pink notepad…Rosalie's little pink note pad. Alice mouthed the forth coming speech like she knew it by heart. We all looked at her confused.

"What did you actually think Emmett came up with that all by himself…I've been waiting for this moment for a while now…just didn't know when or where he'd do it!" Alice said like we were talking about a book and not the fact that she hand fed Emmett his proposal speech.

"Oh Rosalie better not find that out…or she's going to kill both you and Emmett, Alice…you of all people should know that there are times when Emmett should say how he really feels and not your version of his feelings!" Jasper scolded.

"Oh Jazz all I really did was take scribbled notes in a locked drawer that he had in his bedroom and put them into a comprehensive speech…well I may of added the part of forming their own football team…but it was 100% Emmett's true feelings…I didn't know Emmett journeyed!" Alice said.

"Oh god you touched the journal…Alice, Emmett never wanted people to see that…not even Rosalie!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"opts!" Alice said. The camera zoomed in on Rosalies blush. She got up and casually walked to the middle of the field.

"Emmett I'm sorry but I cant. " Rosalie said. Emmett looked shocked.

"WHY!" Alice screamed rolling on the floor. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Edward and I stared at each other shocked. Maybe we were wrong about Rosalie?

"Why babe?" Emmett said looking really hurt.

"Emmett…dear sweet Emmett…I'm …well…just messing with you of course I'll marry you!" Rosalie said kissing Emmett right on the lips.

"I'm sorry Emmett…but I needed to give you a taste of what it would be like to loose me…I saw the way you acted around Kate at first and while it did change later on it cast doubts in my mind…and I KNOW YOU WROTE THAT SPEECH ALICE…HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE OUT OF THE LOOP!" Rosalie roared the last part looking right into the camera.

"THANK GOD! Ugh now I can go to the bank and empty that last account…we'll have to set a date…go dress shopping again…I FEEL PRETTY…OH SO PRETTY…I FEEL PRETTY AND WHITTY AND WISE!" Alice sang prancing to the door. Jasper jumped in front of her and locked the door.

"Alice…you are not going anywhere tonight…chill out!" Jasper warned.

"And give me your cellphone…your not getting it back untill we talk to Rosalie and Emmett!" Jasper said as Alice handed him her cellphone grudgingly.

"Alright…alright…marrige has made you a killjoy!" Alice grumbled.

A few hours later Rosalie and Emmett came walking in. We were watching the replay of Emmett's proposal being aired on national television.

"Heyy yeah national TV baby!" Emmett whooped seeing himself on the small screen.

" You didn't have to almost give me a heart attack you know!" Alice said staring at Rosalie's left hand. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring.

" well you shouldn't be writing proposal speeches for other people so I guess we're even!" Rosalie said

"So about the wedding?" Alice asked. Here we go again.

"We have to book a date…pick out cake and flowers and invites…that reminds me Bella we have to get your color schemes!" Alice talked at a million miles a minute.

"Alice…I know what I want for my color schemes ….burgundy and pink…the colors of the dresses and the flowers…and there is nothing that you can do about that!" I said. Alice looked deflated

"Yeah…and Emmett and I were talking on the way home. Since Edward and Emmett are brothers and Bella and I practically are sisters…I mean we even share a brother…we just figured that we would save people the cost of travling twice and do a dual ceremony …that way if something goes wrong we can atleast cover it up with another ceremony." Rosalie leaned in and whispered the last part . If Alice looked deflated before that was nothing compared to now.

"So how many other brides maids are there going to be besides me?" Alice said looking hopeful. She really did hate that dress.

"So since Rosalie's now going to be getting married too…it looks like your going to be the only one." I said. Alice looked absolutely crushed.

"And your telling me that im going to have no say…ABSOLUTELY NO SAY IN WHAT I'M WEARING when it's going to be all eyes on me!" Alice said horrified.

"Alice its our wedding…its not going to be all eyes on you….that's very selfish!" I said.

"Its our special day Alice….and I frankly remember being dressed like a disco ball at SOMEBODY ELSE'S WEDDING…so you will shut the fuck up and wear that dress with pride…at least you wont be sparkling!" Rosalie said whipping out Alice's wedding album. We had just gotten it in the mail today.

"Rosalie…sparkling is very in at weddings….and IT MATCHES EVERYONES COMPLECTIONS!" Alice said defensive.

"I don't think your guests cared about their complections when THEY COULDN'T SEE THE BRIDE!" Rosalie said holding up a magazine that said "IS IT HERE COMES THE BRIDE OR HERE COMES THE BLIND…Brandon heiress Alice Brandon gets hitched in a hail of sparkling lights…but not in the traditional form….take a look at the wedding parties apparel!" It read on the cover. Another side photo was taken of the guests from behind the minister. The guests were holding their hands above their eyes and squinting…light specticles flashed across their faces.

"That was so the wedding was bright!" Alice said.

"Pg. 3... "My eyes are still hurting from that wedding!" said Hugh Hefiner." Rosalie snickered. I guess that minister wasn't a Hugh Hefiner inpersonator.

"Hugh Hefiner was at your wedding Alice? Where was he? You should of introduced me!" Emmett squealed.

"He was a long time family friend. He's experienced at being a minister since he does it for all the girls that live at the mansion." Alice said.

"I don't get it." Emmett said.

"He married Alice." Rosalie leaned in and whispered.

"I thought Jasper married Alice!" Emmett said shocked.

"Oh my god…Hugh was the priest Em!" Rosalie said.

"OH!!…OOOH!…" Emmett said realizing on the second "oh" the impression he had made.

"Well I guess we can count him out as a minister!" Emmett said.

"Emmett what did you do?" Rosalie turned glaring. Emmett then launched into the story.

__

Flashback.

Emmetts point of view.

I was sitting in front of the bar watching my hot girlfriend get hit on by a bunch of guys. I was going to have to interfer at some point. It was then that came walking over to me.

"Is that your girlfriend….she'd be perfect for playboy…beautiful blonde all American hottie!" The minister said. I would of taken great offence to this if he wasn't like 70.

"I know right couldn't agree with you more!" I said holding up my glass in approval.

"Say everyone here says you look like Hugh Hefiner…but I don't see it!" I said confused.

"Have another drink son." The minister said shaking his head and chuckling softly.

"Okay….BARTENDER!" I called.

End of flashback

"So wait a minute…I was getting groped by multiple guys while you were watching with HUGH HEFINER!" Rosalie growled disgusted

"what I did eventually save you!" Emmett said.

"Yeah returning to the table 10 minutes after I did…my hero!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"You said WHAT?…no wonder why he looked pissed when he was leaving!" Alice said shaking her head.

"My parents are so lucky that I'm an only child….he'd never do one of our weddings ever again." Emmett said.

"Alice you could of told us that Hugh Hefiner was going to officate your wedding…or that he WAS A CLOSE FAMILY FRIEND!" Rosalie emphasized the last part.

"Rosalie honestly what would have been your reaction?" Alice said. She did have a point…Rosalie never believed anything Alice said and always made fun of her when she said they were like royalty. I finally realized how Alice must feel covering her life up…her family was best friends with Hugh Hefiner for god sake…who knows what else they hiding? That must be so hard for Alice knowing that she could live the life that celebrities do yet her family forced her to live a normal one. I could see pain glinting in Alice's eyes.

"I mean it took you three years to accept that I was the heirous to the Brandon Empire." Alice continued on.

"That is true Rose…she does have a point there." I said

"Don't worry Alice…Rosalie never believes me either!" Emmett said.

"That's because she has a reason to Em…not to be mean but you say pretty dumb things some times…use my wedding as exhibit A" Alice said gesturing to another photo which showed a clearly confused Emmett looking for the rings.

"Emmett lets just get this over with and have me write your vows." Alice said her eyes glinting.

" Absolutely not…Emmett's going to be writing his own vows Alice!" Rosalie said


	33. Chapter 33

__

__

**I dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews! Gus to answer some comments...Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's parents aren't alive anymore and only Jaspers BIOLOGICAL PARENTS are Ghosts. There's going to be a little gap between Emmett buying the ring and Emmett popping the question...just so no one gets confused.**

Chapter 33

BPV

Alice went into a frenzy planning the two weddings. As if one wedding wasn't bad enough making it a dual ceremony only made Alice crazier. I mean she practically never shut up about it. It got to the point where even Charlie was asking me if Alice was considering renewing her vows…she got that in depth over it. Everyone was so consumed that we didn't see the months flying by. So it didn't shocked me when Alice sprinted out one day with two bags in hand.

"WEDDING DRESSES GUYS!" Alice shouted joyfully. I groaned. Rose who happened to be standing next to me said, "Alice I was planning on buying…", but was cut off by the look Alice gave.

"Why would you want to buy a dress when you could have one made by _a Brandon_ for free!" Alice said. She did have a point there…only the most elite could buy Alice's parents wedding dresses.

"Alice your not a Brandon any more your married!" I said.

"Technically she is by blood!" Rosalie said

"Now Bella I had a little help with yours…I had the idea down but there was a few details missing so I consulted my parents for help!" Alice said. I was kind of honored that a famous fashion designer offered to help make my dress…even if it was Alice's parents. Rosalie walked into the bathroom to try her dress on and I headed into my bedroom with Alice. I was very nervous un zippering the bag especially after what happened at her wedding. I still wondered why some one with that much fashion sense and background had a wedding like that. Looking at the dress I was taken a back. I could of swore that either Alice had a moment of insanity in designing her wedding or a moment of sanity designing my dress…I couldn't be sure. It was absolutely perfect.

" You better like it I mean it was so hard designing…you and Edward are so old fashioned so I had to make an old fashioned slash trendy wedding dress… I know mission impossible!" Alice said as I looked in the dress in the light. It was extremely old fashioned but very fitted…especially at the top. It was then that we heard the bathroom door smash open and feet stomping down the hallway.

"Rosalie's dress on the other hand was easy to make. Rose and Emmett are so modern and sporty…I mean he asked her to marry him at a football game for crying out loud!" Alice said . Right as she finshed Rosalie burst down the door. Her face was beet red.

"Oh look it Bella got a normal dress! Why didn't you design something like that for me!" Rosalie said gesturing to her white cheerleading like outfit. I had to agree with Rosalie it was too permisicous even for her.

"What it suits you perfectly….When Emmett saw it his eyes gleamed and he wolf whistled!" Alice said. Something in her voice made me question her.

"YOU SHOWED EMMETT…ALICE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT THE GROOM IS NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THE DRESS UNTIL THE DAY OF THE WEDDING…OMG I CANT WEAR THIS!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Calm down Rosalie…I had to get someones opinion on whether you'd like it and we all know Bella wouldn't go with me!" Alice said. That was an excuse…I would of gone with her just to stop her from doing that to Rosalie's dress." A

" and by the way what the hell did you do to this dress…I saw the price tag Alice…you took a $2,000,00 wedding gown and cut it up…are you insane?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I didn't pay $2,000,000...I got it from my parents. I saw it one day when we were sitting around talking about Bella's dress…and I had a vision of you in this dress…Emmett's eyes glinted with love…or lust I couldn't tell. So I had to make it." Alice said.

"Really Emmett likes it that much?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes!" Alice hissed. I could hear the lie in Alice's voice. Emmett probably hadn't seen the dress. He probably didn't know what a wedding dress was.

"What about Charlie?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie had a point there…Charlie really wouldn't like the dress.

"Already dealt with…I talked to your mom and we ganged up on him…don't worry Rose…he will be as quiet as a mouse!" Alice said.

"Your mom just had one special request." Alice continued.

"Whats that ?" Rosalie asked.

"Well lets just say that Charlie won't be walking you, Rosalie, down the isle. Something about it being her dream ever since she got divorced." Alice said. Wonder where Rosalie came from…right? I was scared to see what happened when Rose's kids got married.

"Alright I'll wear it…but because you had deal with Charlie." Rosalie said.

" That's the spirit….you can thank me later!" Alice said.

" highly doubt that but okay." Rosalie said.

" So aren't you so glad I got that dressed hemmed…the wedding being in a week!" Alice said talking about her dress. She didn't know the alteration Rosalie made to it.

_Flashback._

_BPV_

_It was the day after Rosalie and Emmett had gotten engaged. Alice had insisted that if she had to wear that burgundy dress that she atleast take it to her parents to be taken in. Rosalie had gone with her because she had a bad feeling about it. So when I saw Rose and Alice's face's I knew something had happened._

_"Bella just so you know I couldn't stop her. When we got there the three of them were criticizing the dress to no end. Next thing I know Alice is running down the stairs in a red version of the dresses we wore at her wedding. I told her absolutely no way was she wearing that dress…to take it off and burn it. I mean for her to pull that when we had to wear those things…it wasn't right…and she knows that! So I had to accept the original dress when she came down wearing it…be prepared!" Rosalie warned on the last part. What had Alice done to that dress? Alice un zippered the bag to reveal what used to be the dress. It actually looked good….except for the gigantic pink diamond sash going down the middle. It was the same exact color of the tux Alice's father wore at her wedding…in fact I wondered if he had torn it up amd used that for the material._

_"Don't worry I have a seam ripper and Alice has a sewing machine…. Next time she's out and I'm alone..because Emmett the minion is probably going to try and stop me…that thing is going to go!" Rosalie leaned in and whispered._

_End of Flashback_

"Which reminds me…the wedding is in a week guys…you know what that means!" Alice said as we got our clothes on.

"BACHELOR PARTY!" Emmett's voice reverberated from the other side of the door. The door then burst down and the three guys came wallking in.

"Uh what were you guys doing on the other side of the door?" I asked.

"Um nothing!" Emmett said a little nervous. Odd because I was asking Edward that question.

"Were you trying to get a look at us in our dresses?" Rosalie asked amused.

"Um no we weren't…by the way babe you look hot in that white cheerleading uniform!" Emmett said too fast.

"Um I don't know….I have X-Ray vision!" Emmett said.

"Um Emmett…no one had X-Ray vision unless your superman!" Rosalie said

" So back to the topic at hand…bachlorette party…manis, pedis and facials…and then we go to my parents runway show…they have a bar there you know!" Alice said holding up a sleeping mask like it was a martini glass and wiggling her eyebrows. Rose and I agreed. We did need a night on the town. I swore I heard Emmett whisper ( though Rosalie obviously didn't) "I know the perfect strip joint guys!". Edward looked mortified and Jasper looked annoyed…whispering back " you idiot are you trying to get me divorced?" Emmett whispered back to that " What they don't know don't hurt em Jazz!" to which Alice coughed loudly. Obviously she could hear them talking too. "Bless you!" Emmett said even though she coughed. Alice went "Humph!" and turned her heel. Rosalie looked at the whole conferentation confused. A few hours later we were at the run way show sitting next to people from Jimmy Choo when Rosalie left to go to the bathroom.

"Good she's finally gone…if Emmett does anything to any of the guys at the strip joint tonight I will castrate him. Because while I know Jasper wouldn't cheat on me and Edward definitely wont cheat on you….Emmett is retarded. Poor Jasper and Edward having a retarded brother. They looked like they didn't want to go at all…in fact Edward looked down right scared! I hope he doesn't order them lap dances…he'll die!" Alice said sipping a very dirty martini. We looked over to see Rosalie returned to her seat…a very confused look on her face.

What are you guys whispering about?" Rosalie asked. Not wanting to be the one to cause a gigantic fight a week before her nuptials I lied.

"Oh nothing….Alice is just mad that Emmett tried to look at you in you wedding dress that's all!" I said. Rosalie bought it hook line and sinker.

"Oh really…well that was kind of messed up but I'm over it!" Rosalie said. I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah…well lets just enjoy the show!" Alice said turning her attention back towards a model. Her eye's glinted in excitement. What she wore looked familiar.

"That one was one of my designs!"Alice said excitedly. I knew now where I recognized it. Alice had drawn it on a napkin and had labeled it as " Bella sun dress…honeymoon." . Great …well that's what you get when your best friends with Alice Brandon. I could see her beaming at me excited. I sensed that after the show that dress would miricously end up in my newly packed suitcase.

"guys I think we should go…I have a real bad feeling about Emmett…I think he's going to do something stupid." Rose said Little did she know.


	34. Chapter 34

**I dont own twilight s/m does.**

Chapter 34

BPV

We piled into Rosalie's car soon after. The route that Rosalie took to take us home was home to the strip joint that Emmett chosen to go to. By chance we happened to get a red light right out side the club. Out of boredom Rosalie happened to look at the parking lot of the strip joint and nearly had a coronary.

"OMG THAT'S EMMETTS CAR!" Rosalie roared looking at us in shock. Looking out my window I could see Emmett's M3 parked facing our car. His purple LED lights illuminated his license plate.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Alice what are the chances that there is another M3 with purple LED lights and the license plate "EC 2"?" Rosalie asked angrily. The next thing we knew Rosalie's car was turning into the parking lot.

"Alright well since this place doesn't accept girls I have some male parenphelia in the back seat. Bella you take Edward's shirt , pants and shoes …I'll take Jasper's shirt , pants and shoes… Rosalie you take Emmett's lakers jersey, baggy pants, and air forces. I also have hats ,mustaches ,binding equipment and sunglasses." Alice said once Rosalie parked the car. She crawled through the backseat and went through the trunk that way passing out its contents.

"Uh Alice…why do you have the guys stuff back here?" Rosalie asked staring at Emmett's shoes in disgust.

"Emergency purposes." Alice answered flashing me a look. She definitely was planning on doing this at some point tonight.

"More importantly…how did you know that this club only accepts men?" I asked.

"Lets just say that someone I knew tried to get into it…that was a girl. I cant say more because TMZ will be all over my ass." Alice said

"some one famous?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

"A celebrity?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice said getting more annoyed

"Can we guess the initials of the first name?" I asked.

"I don't see how it can hurt." Alice said.

"A?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes…alright already…geez you don't have to give me that look…I thought it was a night club for crying out loud!" Alice fessed up. Rosalie and I snickered. Getting a look at everyone when we were done I almost laughed. I didn't know what was funnier…the fact that Alice looked like the prototypical short Italian male when she was done or the fact that Rosalie could not pull off being a man to save her life. I mean a man definitely didn't have an ass that big! Shockingly all three of us were allowed into the club. When we entered we immediately spotted the three boys. Emmett was in the middle of the dance floor inbetween two strippers and funneling beer. He was screaming his lungs out during gulps. Edward and Jasper were next to him…the looks on their faces a mixture of mordification and annoyance…though Edward was more mordified and Jasper more annoyed. When Edward first saw us I could tell he recognized me right away…he developed a smile. Upon seeing Rosalie Edward's face switched from one of embaressment to a "this should be interesting" look. He snuck up behind me.

"Your not able to fool me with that disguise Bella!" He whispered behind my ear. I turned around to see his beaming face. Alice and Rosalie had taken off into the crowd at this point in the effort to get a better look at Emmett.

"I had to get in some how…Rosalie found out about Emmett!" I said smiling.

"So wheres Alice…and who's the guy with you and Rose?" Edward asked curiously. I figured that I'd cover for Alice since at least she had a good disguise and she did help us out.

"Oh that's some guy named Marcus that Rose and I met while waiting to get in here. They didn't let Alice in because they said that they knew she was a girl." As we said this Rosalie walked by. Boy she couldn't pull off being a man. Her curves showed off even under that much baggy clothes. A blonde curl fell out of her hat and brushed against her face. She immediately put it up.

"They didn't let Alice in but they let Rose?" Edward said looking at me confused.

"Hey wait a second…no guy has a mustache like Mario over there…at least not a guy that size?" Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"Sorry I had to cover for Alice….she did help us out with the disguises…and she's the only one that could pull it off." I said.

"I don't think that's true." Edward snickered as a group of guys gave us werid looks. Ugh I couldn't wait to look like me again. It was then that we heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey…do I know you from somewhere?" Emmett asked Rosalie confused. God Emmett was dumb…she was still wearing her engagement ring…infact all of us were.

"I should think so….I'm friends with your _fiancee!_" Rosalie put special attention on the last word hoping Emmett would get it. Like her fake male voice it didn't work

"Bob from publishing?" Emmett asked confused. I didn't know how he got that name…Bob looked like Charlie's twin brother.

"No!" Rosalie said. Edward slapped his head.

"God my brothers dumb!" Edward said. We looked over to see Jasper and Alice snickering at him.

"Just tell me who you are!" Emmett pleaded. Rosalie's ring glinted in the light but Emmett didn't pick it up.

"Nope!" Rosalie said.

"Common!…alright I'll get us a lap dance and then you'll tell me who you are…I know their rates here…I just got my brothers one!" Emmett said pleadingly. I looked over at Edward.

"Don't worry love…I paid them triple not to….lets just say that I know my own brother." Edward said. From the look on her face Jasper had told Alice something similar. She still threw death glares at Emmett. Rosalie looked the most angry that I had ever seen her. She was definitely going to blow up back at the apartment if she didn't do so now. Alice was even mouthing to her "don't blow up our cover Rose we're going to get tossed out!"

"YOU WHAT?" Rosalie shouted in the most masculine voice she ever made. Emmett looked taken aback.

"Whats the big deal…it was only one round?" Emmett asked confused.

"EMMETT CULLEN…JUST WAIT TILL I GET YOU…I MEAN YOUR GIRLFIREND…YOUR DEAD!" Rosalie continued to roar. Emmett looked scared. I guessed he thought that the "man" would try to attack him or something. It was then that Rosalie finally had enough and tipped her glasses. If Emmett looked scared before he now looked downright fearful.

"But…but…that's impossible!" Emmett stuttered out.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked with realization on his face. He had just realized that he tried to buy his girlfriend a lap dance.

"Emmett you wanna have fun…then so can I…you'll wish that you hadn't just admitted that to me!" Rosalie said storming out of the place. Emmett looked stunned.

"GO AFTER HER DUMBASS…BEFORE SHE GETS HURT!" Jasper roared at Emmett.

"But what about driving?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett your car should fit us all…and once we find her Alice and Bella can sit on our laps…god knows they would be more pleasant then the hoes you tried to get to give us lap dances!" Edward said snidely

"Please Em…normally Rosalie would be able to defend herself…but the mood she's in she's really vunerable…probably just about as vunerable as Bella is on a normal day!" Alice pleaded. This got Emmett into action. I would of taken great offence to this if this wasn't about Rosalie being in danger.

"ROSALIE!" Emmett roared running out the door. The bouncers looked at him as if he were demented or something. Once we were in Emmett's car we were on the road in two seconds flat

RPV.

I had pulled into a night club down the road. I was sitting in my car crying and debating to go in. On one hand I wanted to show Emmett what it felt like but on the other I wasn't sure that I could handle it in the condition I was in. I was startled by a knock on the door. I looked up to see my ex-boyfriend Royce staring at me through the window…what was I thinking he was but ugly. I rolled my widow down.

"What do you want?" I asked. I thought I had told this kid to never ever talk to me again.

"Rosie whats wrong?" he slurred. Oh god he was drunk….big surprise he was a lush when I dated him….and that was in high school. I guess people never change.

"Do you need some of Royce's comfort?" he slurred some more. Again never changing…he always refered to himself in the third person.

"No thank you I'm all set." I said annoyed.

"Don't be like that baby…let me help you!" Royce said reaching into the car. I locked the doors.

"Don't tuch me!" I hissed.

"I said let _us_ help you!" Royce said unlocking the passanger side door. Three people appeared behind him. Oh shit I was in trouble. This is not happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I opened my mouth to scream for help but Royce stuck his dirty disgusting hand over it.

"Sush!" he said placing his other hand over my hair and yanking me out of the car by it. I started to fear for my life at this point. I now realized what Bella went through every time she had a near death experience. I tried to fight back but it was no use. One girl against four fully grown men..feelings of dispear washed over me. I had no chance. I closed my eyes and heard the tear of my fabric as they rubbed their hands all over me. I began to slip into darkness when I heard the loud squealing of breaks.

BPV

We were speeding down the road looking everywhere for Rosalie's car. Emmett was getting more frantic by the minute. It was then we passed the parking lot of a popular night club.

"Wait a minute there's Rosalie's car_ OMG HER DOORS ARE OPEN!" _Alice shrieked the last part horrified. Emmett swerved the car at record speed into the parking lot. We spotted one of her high heels in the middle of the parking lot. A group of men in the distance surrounding something.

"OH HELL NO!' Emmett bellowed grabbing brass knuckles and bolting towards the group. Even though we couldn't see her we all knew what those men were doing. Alice looked at me in panic.

"What do we do?" Alice asked me. She knew that unfortunately I had experience in this area.

"I got pepper spray…and I still have the mace!" I said digging through my pocket book and taking out the two bottles. I was well armed. Charlie tought me to use every form of protection imaginable.

"Tazer!" Alice said taking out a new tazer gun. Jasper looked at her shocked.

"What Jazz I do have to protect my self! Emmett's not always going to be home!" Alice said.

"Alright enough talking!" I said.

"Yeah Emmett may need some help!" Edward said as we saw Emmett take on three guys at once. Edward grabbed the bat out of the back seat, Jasper took a crow bar and we all went running. When we got there we seen a man in a bloody twisted mess on the ground. He must have been the head one. Emmett really fucked his shit up. We turned around to see three guys running at us. I sprayed one with my pepper spray and and Alice tazered him. Edward and Jasper took the crow bar and the bat to the other two.

"Not going to be using your thing ever again!" Alice said as she tazered the same man in the crouch. The guy howled in pain. It was then that we noticed the moaning slump of blonde hair. If I didn't know any better I would of said that it wasn't Rosalie. It was really hard to look at her. The worst part was that I knew how she felt. I had gone through a similar situation but not as bad. I was lucky that Rosalie arrived just in the nick of time to stop it before it got that bad. Needless to say that's why I carry pepper spray now. Emmett picked up Rosalie and carried her to the car. Pain was etched across his face. In that moment I was shocked how much Emmett looked like his brother. Rosalie fully regained consciousness in the car.

"my car…my car?" Rosalie sputtered out half coherent.

"don't worry babe we'll pick it up tomorrow." Emmett said reassuringly.

" I feel so shameful…I should of did something…I should of fought harder!" Rosalie said sobbing.

"Rosalie…they were four fully grown men…if you fought any harder they would of killed you…you did nothing wrong…its their fault they're animals!" I said sounding a lot like Charlie. Rosalie had a small smile.

"You and your father are so much a like." Rosalie said winking. So she remembered.

"I feel like it's all my fault…I shouldn't of acted up tonight…god Edward how do you deal with the guilt?" Emmett sobbed. We all looked shocked. Emmett never admitted anything was his fault.

" The only time I feel guilt is when something happens and I'm not there to save her. I never feel guilt when a situation happens…only when I'm not there to stop it." Edward said. The beginning of our relationship must have been tourture to him.

"Emmett you didn't know that would happen to her and once you saw that it was happening you helped stop it. Thinking those thoughts should help you feel some what better." Edward continued on.

"God I miss dad in times like these…fuck drunk drivers!" Emmett said. It seemed as if only Emmett and I could reassure Rosalie. Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"You seem like you know what your doing." Edward said. I then launched into my story.

__

Flashback.

Rosalie, her boyfriend Tyler, and I had headed to Port Angelous for a night out. Since Mike was out of town I needed to get out. I told Rosalie that we would meet up at a resturant and got out at the department store. I wandered around there for a while looking for things that I might like. It soon got dark and I decided to get going. Before I knew it I was lost. That had to happen to me right? I was cutting across a back alley when I could hear whispers from behind me. I started to increase my speed but it didn't work. Before I knew it five men were surrounding me. Fear spread through me. I stumbled and fell in my attempt to escape.

"Come here sweetie…Lonie wants some love!" The head man said shoving his face into mine. I punched him in the back.

"Now why do you have to be like that honey!" He said continuing to press his lips against mine. I wanted to vomit. I kicked and punched to no avail. It was then that I heard the squealing of wheels. I looked up to see Rosalie's truck nearly plow everybody down. She came out wheeling Charlie's backup. Tyler was behind her…his hands in a kong-fu stance…oh god.

"GET OFF MY BABY ASSHOLE!" Rosalie said firing the weapon. It missed Lonie's head by a fraction of a millimeter.

"NEXT ONE IS IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD….NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Rosalie roared. Lonie looked scared and backed away.

"I'm a ninth degree black belt …I can take any of you on!" Tyler said. Black belt? more like a white belt!

"NOW YOU WILL LEAVE US BE…IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU FUCKERS NEAR US EVER AGAIN I WILL SHOOT YOUR NUTS OFF…COMPRENDE!" Rosalie continued to roar. The men scampered off…afraid of Rosalie.

"That was off the hook Rosalie…I think I put the scare into them…they don't wanna mess with the kong-fu master!" Tyler beamed proud of his little role. Rosalie booked it back home….at the fastest speed her truck ever went. Walking in Charlie could see our faces.

"Alright Bells what happened?…do I have to kick some ass?" Charlie asked reading our faces.

"Charlie I think you better sit down." Rosalie said.

"Uh oh…that doesn't sound good…what happened Rose?" Charlie hissed the last part. We then launched into the story.

"WHAT….SOMEONE ATTACKED MY BABY!…THOSE ANIMALS!" Charlie roared turning a nice shade of plumb. I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something. He then switched from the pissed off father to the pissed off police man. I mean I could actually see his face twitch with the change.

"Alright I want names and descriptions…I'll catch that mother fucker!" Charlie demanded looking at me.

"I got something better…pictures_!" Rosalie said taking out her cell phone. Charlie beamed with pride. I gave him the only name that I heard._

Two weeks later.

I had sat down to watch the television. There was nothing interesting on so I put on CNN. To my shock my father's beaming face illuminated the screen. The bottom of the screen read "Small town police chief captures serial killer wanted by the FBI."

"Got any comments chief?" a reporter asked.

"Yes…THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO SCUM BAGS WHO TRY TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER!…Once I got a name and a description it wasn't hard to track down. I mean there aren't many Lonies in the Olympic pennuslia." Charlie said dragging the lead guy who attacked me in the ally way into a police crusier. I could see Rosalie leaning against her truck. She threw the man a dirty look and smiled at the camera.

End of Flashback.

"Leave it to you Bella to get attacked by a serial killer!" Emmett laughed when I was finished with my story. Edward grasped my hand.

"You know Rose…those people will get what's coming to them!" I said.

"Yeah its called karma." Rosalie said.

"No…its called _Charlie._" I said taking out my phone. The Seattle police were waiting for us at our apartment building. A few hours later they were finished.

"You know I always said that Royce was an asshole…we shouldn't of put it past him after he tried to ruffy Alice when you guys broke up!" I said. I shouldn't of been shocked when Rose had given his name in her statement.

"Ugh!" Alice shuttered.

" Alright night guys…busy day tomorrow…t minus one week and counting till the big day and there is still a lot left to be done!" Alice said heading into her apartment. How she could still focus on the wedding after tonight I didn't know.


	35. Chapter 35

**I dont own twilight s/m does. Thanks for the reviews keep them up...this is my last chapter but please read my other stories!**

Chapter 35

BPV

The rest of the week sped by at lightning bolt speed. Alice turned into General Alice…dictating even where the last napkin was to be placed. Only Rosalie could keep her in line…Rosalie didn't let the attack keep her down. The rehersal dinner was soon upon us. Rosalie sliped Alice the speech that she was supposed to give tomorrow under the table and gave her a warning glance. Alice nodded in understandment.

"Oh my little girls are getting married!" Charlie practically sang.

"yeah and we have the cutest ring bearer ever!" Rosalie said rubbling little Edwards head. Charlie was going to help him out with that.

"To the happy couples…may they have what I have found…you know I remember when…!" Charlie slurred as he toasted. He would have gone on if Alice hadn't made a slight grunt

"I think we should cut Charlie off right about now…don't ya think?" Alice whispered.

"I got this!" Edward said heading over to the waiter. Both their heads nodded in agreement.

"All taken care of…Charlie will now be only getting non alcoholic beer." Edward said.

"Oh man…if he got any drunker we could have had fun with him tonight!" Emmett exclaimed. Every male in the wedding party minus little Edward was going to stay with the guys tonight. Little Edward and all the females were staying with us…Tasha still didn't trust Charlie and Emmett with the baby…and over Rosalies dead body would he not be staying with us. Before we headed into our cars Tasha promised that Charlie wouldn't be allowed to drive

" Geez I thought that Charlie was about to go on one of those big drunken rants…you know the ones that you always have to get them to shut up!" Rosalie said

"Yeah…about tomorrow!" Alice started up.

"Alice can we not talk about the wedding for five minutes!" I demaned.

"I was just going to say we're finally going to be real sisters…we'll you and Rose had that for a long time…but thanks for not sticking me with the 22nd cousin once removed!" Alice said hugging us.

"Oh Alice your welcome I guess!" Rose and I said together. It gave me a new understanding on why Alice was acting the way she was. Not having sisters must of really bugged Alice to no end.

I awoke early the next morning to three green lizard like creatures sitting on my bed. Alice must of already cracked out the facials. A huge smile spread through the green mask on the smallest of the green creatures. I looked to see facial ingredients spread across the front of her. Oh god.

"Now Bella don't freak out…its painless!" Alice said dabbing the green mud onto my face. She then placed the cucumbers over my eyes. I was astonished that she could do that with her eyes blocked by vegatables.

"Alright girls twenty minutes till makeup…who's going to make breakfast?" Alice asked out loud.

"I'll go…but Alice I'm going to need some help dear!" Tasha said heading into the kitchen. Rose and I cringed. We never told Tasha that Alice couldn't cook. Oh well she taught Charlie some basic meals…maybe she could help Alice as well. A few minutes later Rose and I took off the cucumbers and headed into the kitchen. We found Tasha making French toast for everyone and Alice cutting up some melon next to her. Tasha was telling Alice how to cut it. Good…finally something she couldn't burn.

"Fruit salad!" Alice said gesturing to a bowl already haf full of all different types of fruit. Rose and I stared at the dish hungerly.

"Well I'm off to check on the boys…between Charlie and Emmett something bad is bound to have happened by now." Alice said grabbing a tide to go stick and walking out the door.

"CHIEF SWAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT YOUR TUX ON UNTIL A HALF HOUR BEFORE THE CEREMONY NOT FOUR HOURS BEFORE…EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR…_I WAS COMING OVER TO CUT IT FOR YOU!"_" Alice shrieked the last part in horror. Rosalie cringed.

"Oh god…what the hell has he done now?" Rosalie asked horrified. Alice walked in five minutes later.

"Crisis everted…Emmett only cut half his hair and it looked really uneven so I fixed that right up and Charlie spilt ketchup on his tux so I cleaned that right on up!" Alice smiled to herself. About fifteen minutes later Alice decided to take the masks off.

"MAKEUP TIME!" Alice exclaimed running towards my bedroom. The rest of us met her in there. The fight looked ready to start.

"Alice I'll make a deal with you." Rosalie started up.

"I'm listening." Alice replied.

"Don't touch me and I'll give you free reign with Bella." Rosalie said. Alice gave me an evil grin. Oh god I was in for it.

"Deal!" she exclaimed happily. I could see her plans for me formulate in her head as Rosalie and Tasha headed into her room.

"Good I got you all to my self…I've been waiting for this for a while!" Alice said sitting me down in a chair. I could see the wheels turning in her head…she then remembered something.

"You have five minutes to take a shower…Rosalie, Tasha and I have already done so…GO!" Alice said. I stepped in and started to wash up.

"Four minutes Bella!" Alice called as I placed conditioner in.

"Three minutes Bella!" Alice called as I went for the body wash.

"Two minutes Bella!" Alice called as I turned off the water.

"One minute Bella!" Alice called as I grabbed a towel.

"Alright your done…come back in here!" Alice said dragging me back into my bedroom. I could see an arsonel of hair products and makeup waiting for me. Alice sat me down again. She proceeded to attack my hair first. When she was finished I was shocked. She had given me an updo that looked like it was out of the turn of the century but still trendy. It matched my dress perfectly. When she was done with my makeup I looked up at her.

"You know you and Rose should go into business together!" I smiled appreciative at her. I had already gotten used to the feeling of being unrecognizable.

"Glad someone else sees it like that!" Alice snickered. Oh god I shouldn't of said anything.

"Alright now for your something old, new, borrowed and blue!" Alice said.

"So wait a minute what was your something borrowed…Rose and I didn't have time to give you anything!" I said.

"Do you know Rosalie's real diamond bracelet….the one that she was looking for and Emmett gave her for one of their aniversaries …BORROWED! I figured Rosalie wouldn't mind." Alice said. I stared at her shocked. She stole Rosalie's diamond bracelet? Edward, Emmett and I never heard the end of it…infact she was still going crazy looking for it!

"What I did put it back!" Alice said.

"Alice do you think that after a WEEK of it being missing that Rosalie thought to check the same jewlrey box that you took it from!" I said.

"opts!" Alice said. It was then that we could hear "MY BRACELET….ITS BACK!"

"I think you should fess up Alice…Rose isn't that stupid…she'll figure it out." I said.

"WAIT A MINUTE WHATS THIS?" Rosalie shouted as we heard the crinkling of paper. Footsteps thundered down the hall.

"ALICE MARIA BRANDON-WHITLOCK…HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BRACELET!" Rosalie roared nearly knocking the door down. I looked at Alice.

"You hiphoned your last name?" I asked. In six months she had never told me her new last name. I figured she switched over completely.

"Of course I did silly it's all the rage in Europe…plus I don't wanna ever get rid of my last name…Brandon…I would have to be insane to do that…plus all of my kids are going to be Brandon-Whitlock …I might even name one Brandon if it's a boy and I couldn't be Alice Maria Brandon-Cullen with Jasper not taking the family last name!" Alice exclaimed.

"Brandon Brandon-Whitlock….sounds like a law firm!" Rosalie said.

"or even better… sounds like BRANDON BRANDON BRANDON!" I said sounding on the last part like Jan from the brady bunch. Rosalie doubled over laughing

"You cant do that to your kid…it wouldn't be fair!" Rosalie said to Alice.

"I can do whatever I want…my child Rose." Alice said. I felt really bad for Jasper if they ever reproduced. If that was her idea for a boy I shuttered to think what she would do for a girl.

"Thank god we filed for the mariage certificates and not Alice or we would of wound up with some weird ass names" I said.

"I know…I don't think Swan- Cullen or Hale- Cullen really roll off the tounge now do you…I don't care if it's the rage in Europe. We are to quote Emmett in the U.S of A" Rosalie said.

" Oh common Rosalie you aren't thinking of the little Hale-Cullens you could have!" Alice said.

"When I have a kid I'm debating between Emmett Cullen Jr. because Emmett's forcing that and and I always liked the name Henry or Vera for a girl…and that's it." Rosalie said. Alice and Rose turned and looked at me.

"Well since my father stole the first good name I was thinking of , I was thinking of naming it Edwin but I don't think Edward would go for that. So I'm probably just going to name after Charlie" I said.

"What if it's a girl?" Alice asked.

"Still either Charlie or Carlie." I said.

"Real original!" Alice said shaking her head

"Coming from you…Brandon Brandon-Whitlock." I stated.

"I happen to find Charlie or Carlie very pretty for a girl!" Rosalie said glaring at Alice. Oh god Rosalie better be the first to get pregnant or she's going to live with those unlucky people.

"Alright enough chit chat…we're going to be late…Rose put on your stuff!" Alice said shoving Rose out of the room.

"Alright…. Your new, borrowed and blue!" Alice said putting a neclace on me.

"And your something old!" Alice said taking her great grandmother's earings and putting them in my ears.

"Now it's time to put on the dresses!" Alice said running out of the room for a second. She came back in with her dress bag.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SASH!" Alice shrieked. She then looked at me nervously like I'd flip out or something.

"Oh well cant do anything about that now!" Alice said throwing on her dress. She ran to the makeup stand and was ready in two seconds flat. She then helped me zip mine up. When I saw Rosalie a few minutes later her dress looked a few inches longer and was connected. She must of forced Alice to add fabric. Her dress now looked like one the greek goddesses wore. Emmett would probably like this more.

We were soon in a limo making our way down to the bed and breakfast. Alice cooing the whole way there and Rosalie playing with the baby. I could still see a hint of green on his little chubby cheeks from when Alice attempted to give him a facial this morning. Rosalie wiped it off with a napkin.

"God he's not even a year old….don't you think it's going to be a little awkward for Edward and Emmett having a one year old brother in law….like couldn't you see Emmett pushing the stroler in a park some where and getting told how cute his son looks and he's like "No its my brother in law!"" Rosalie said laughing. We made it to the sight a few minutes later. Alice had done a good job with our ceremony…Rosalie made her keep the bling away. There were light pink flower pedals scattered down the isle and a small canopy where we were to take our vows. I looked around for the surprise that Alice had not shut up about for the past few weeks. I didn't see anything too blingy so it had me wondering what she had done. About 20 feet behind the last chair were the tents for the reception. We kept our guest list down to about 100...not a lot when it's two couples getting married. Alice wasn't thrilled with that prospect…Miss. I had ten times that amount for my wedding wanted to have a grand ceremony. That was not going to happen. Needless to say Edward and I , Rose and Emmett had a lot of money left over from Alice's "wedding funds".

"I still don't get why we couldn't have had 200 more guests here…I mean we could of fit them!" Alice said to which Rosalie gave her a death glare.

"What I'm just saying!" Alice said. A few minutes later Rose and I were in our tent adding last minute touches. Alice came running with our veils and placed them on…a team of photographers behind her.

"And I want this one in black and white…its going to be used in my debute show when I get my parents company!" Alice said looking down at one of the digital cameras. Rose and I shook with laughter.

"Alright guys lets go get shots of the isle…I could use that as a good back drop!" Alice and company charged out of the tent. I had a funny feeling that once Alice got her company we'd be doing a lot of modeling for her.

"That girl never stops!" Rosalie said as we looked to see Alice pushing a chair to the left and mumbling to her self " now I have the perfect shot.". Charlie walked in about a half hour later.

"Guys its time!" he said with a sniffle.

" I'm loosing my baby girls!" Charlie continued to cry.

"THINK OF IT AS GAINING ONE….I MEAN SONS!" Alice called happily from 10 ft away.

"Of course she's happy…she's getting sisters even if it is through some weird legality." Charlie said to himself. He then grabbed both of our arms. We decided to make it easier by having Charlie make only two trips down the isle instead of three and Tasha had to watch little Edward so she couldn't do it for Rosalie. Rosalie and I looked at each other. "Where the hell is the minister?" I mumbled. Rosalie shook her head as if she didn't know. Once the seven of us were sitting there I could see someone familiar making his way towards the isle. No…it couldn't be? Alice didn't! I thought that he wouldn't do this after the stunt Emmett pulled at her wedding! My suspicions were confirmed when Emmett exclaimed " FUCK YEAH ALICE YOU KNOW ME WELL!" he then coughed and said "I mean thanks!" after Rosalie stepped on his foot. Hugh Hefiner took his place at the alter.

"Wow Alice found a great look a like…he even lives in L.A!" Charlie whistled. Hugh threw Charlie a weird look

"Um dad…that's not a look a like." I whispered. Charlie looked at me as if I was insane.

"What are you talking about dear…has the stress finally made you crack?" Charlie asked me.

"Um dad look at his car!" I said pointing to hugh's Bentley. It had a playboy bunny on its passanger side door and read "Playboy" on the licence plate.

"You mean to tell me that I had the head of play boy stay at my house last night….and I didn't know?" Charlie asked me.

"None of us knew…we'll incept for…" we turned towards Alice who gave a small wave.

"Wait till I tell Tasha!" Charlie beamed.

"Alright can we get this over with….I do have to be in L.A for tomorrow!" Hugh said finally. Charlie clammed up.

"Alright if anyone has an objection to these unions please speak now or forever hold your piece." Hugh said looking pointingly at Emmett.

"What is everyone looking at me for?…it was an honest mistake!" Emmett said.

"No objections here…please continue!" Rosalie smiled at the minister. Emmett had a look of realization on his face. Like he forgot something and realized what he forgot.

"Babe!" Emmett whined.

"BABE!" He whined louder.

"What is it Emmett?" Rosalie gritted through her teeth.

"I forgot my vows babe!" Emmett whined.

"And now its time for the rings…since Rose and Emmett have chosen to write their vows they are going to go first!" Hugh said. Emmett mouthed "Oh shit!". I saw Alice slip something into his back pocket and tap his shoulder. She then placed her hand in front of her heart. This was not going to be good.

Rosalie's point of view.

This was not happening! This was not happening! Emmett DID NOT forget our vows. I told him to write them down and put them in his pocket for crying out loud! I should of known something bad was going to happen…Emmett hadn't pulled anything in a week. It was building up in him! Of course Bella had to get the good fiancee who chose the traditional vows…I had to get stuck with idiot who's first reaction was "you mean I can talk about football in my vows!". He doesn't use his noggen! I saw Emmett take out a piece of paper out of nowhere and read some bullshit crap that didn't even make sense. I looked over at Bella frantically who nudged her head towards Alice. Oh no!

"_And when Rosalie and I first met on the soccer field playing a game of co-ed football in first grade I knew she was the one. She had her cute Oshkosh spring collection outfit on and a pair of shoes that Alice's parents had made!"_ Emmett read. Everyone raised an eyebrow..they knew that Emmett didn't know Rosalie in first grade…never mind what brand of clothing she wore.

__

"and then there was junior prom. Rosalie wearing a sequenced empire dress that Alice had made specifically for staring greatfully at her. She was so smoking hot that night. Her eyes matched perfectly with the pale azure blue of the gown. My work…I mean Alice's work was fantastic. Bella's dress was gorgeous too but that's for Alice's maid of honor speech!"

Emmett read. OH MY GOD! I threw a dirty look at Alice. What did she do to my speech! Alice was too busy mouthing Emmett's speech to see the look.

"me and Rosalie remind me of Cory and Topanga only a really buff Cory and a really hot Topanga." This was over board. I turned towards the minister.

"Can we have a do over please. We're just going to go with the traditional vows." I said. Hugh rolled his eyes.

"Could of predicted that one!" he said.

"Alright lets start this over!" Hugh said. Emmett blew through the traditional vows just fine.

BPV

Edward and I went through our vows perfectly. After Emmett's little mishap nothing else went wrong. We were pronounced husband and wife and shared the most passionate kiss either of us ever had. As we were walking back down the isle I saw something that absolutely left me speachless. Edward looked at me confused and I pointed towards the first row middle seats. I couldn't believe after years of not seeing her my mother actually showed up to my wedding…and her date was not Phil! I looked closer to see that Phils ring was not there any more and a new one glinted in its place.

"My mom…and Rosalie's dad." I whispered to Edward. His jaw actually dropped out of shock. He had never even met my mother. Meeting back up with us I saw that Rosalie looked just as disgusted as I felt.

"and I thought that it couldn't get any weirder…it just did. Did you see the way she was rubbing her stomach!" Rosalie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"looks like sibling # 2 is on the way…isn't that disgusting!" Rosalie said. Emmett gagged.

"I hope they have a girl" Alice said wistful. Not that again! My mother came over to talk to me.

" I'm sorry I hadn't talked to you in years…whenever I saw that invitation in the mail I went into shock. I never pegged you the one to marry. Who would of thought that I would be pregnant and engaged on your wedding day." My mother said. Rosalie looked like she wanted to vomit. No scratch that…Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill her and I felt like I wanted to vomit.

"Wonder who invited them!" Rosalie said turning towards Charlie. His face turned beet red and he looked at his feet.

"What I didn't know that they were together and the last I heard she was living in Phoenix...not L.A. You should of seen my face when I was going to pick up Hugh and they stepped off the plane… but as much as I wish I could change it she is your mother…she does have a right to come here….and the same goes for you Rose!" My father said.

"Well I wasn't planning for this…who knew that man would use his one spare invitation to invite them so we're going to have to keep them very far apart at the wedding parties table…like they are on one side and Charlie and Tasha on the other. Luckilly I added some extraq chairs!" Alice said skipping off towards the tented area. We took our seats next to Rose and Emmett. I could see Tasha throwing daggers at my mother from the other side of the table. She hadn't forgot what my mother had done to me.

"Im sorry Charlie did that…honestly though I sometimes wish that there were licences to parent…you cant drive a car with out a licence but you can raise a child?" Tasha said glaring at my mother who had walked over and started to play with little Edward. Rosalie promptly interfered.

"Back away from the baby Child abandoner…we all know what you did!" Rosalie said embrasing little Edward in a protective stance.

"Benefit of having Rosalie as a daughter…little Edward will never be abducted." Tasha said with pride.

" You two abandoned your first children…and your having a second one?" Rosalie shook with anger.

"Up better go stop Rosalie before she starts WW3" Tasha said as we headed over there. We sat down and looked through Alice's purse but we couldn't find it. I looked up to see Alice with a microphone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

_" I was so honored when I was asked to be maid of honor at this wonderful event _( We didn't ask her…she became the defacto maid of honor when we decided to have the ceremonies together.) _I have known Bella and Rose ever since we were little girls and I have always wanted sisters. Well today I got my wish! I remember when we were younger I would always help Bella and Rose out _( not true…I always went to Rose for advice and vice versa.). _Like the time I took a bat to Mike Newton_…( not true again…that was Rosalie.) _I was always there for them. As stated in Emmett's vows there was also Junior prom. Rosalie had come to me for advice _( Rosalie grumbled "Not true …she backed me up into a corner!") _about what to wear for her first dance with Emmett _( Rosalie didn't even know Emmett then…She was going with Royce!) _and I made her the dress that Emmett described _( not true it was a sleek plain black dress…but it still looked good.). _Not too long after Bella followed and I designed my first dark blue ball gown style dress_ ( okay first of all I didn't ask her…she sprung it on me one day when I said that I wasn't going because I had no date { I wasn't with anyone at the time} when Alice ran into her closet demanding that I go and that she would take me herself if she had to…which wound up happening. Secondly it was a form fitting dark blue dress that had no back!). _And then there was the time that…" _Alice was about to continue on but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Okay Alice!" Rosalie said warningly.

_"I'm not finished Rose…there was also last week…but I'm not going to mention that because it would put a damper on the wedding. The point is that I cannot wait for the future. Now that we're sisters we cant get any closer. I wish the happy couples luck…and if any body out there is in need of a job in a few years contact me!"_ Alice finished.

Everyone just sat there looking at her.

"Is Alice off her meds?" Charlie whispered.

"I should of known….I should of given her the speech today!" Rosalie said shaking her head. Jasper got up to give his speech which was basically another cop out of Alice's bullshit. We should of never let Jasper write his own speech

"_I have know Edward and Emmett for a long time. They were the most fashionable little boys I knew _( his face scrunched in confusion as he read this part.) _They are the best friends and brothers a guy could ask for. They even wore sparkling Georgio Armani suits at my wedding _( I thought her parents designed those suits?)…I didn't write this!" Jasper said throwing the speech to the floor.

"Alright since now I have to give an impromptu one just bear with me. Honestly if you said to me a year ago that we would be here I would probably say that your insane. This entire year has been filled with surprises…mostly good, some bad. The best part though was obviously everyone meeting up. Until the day we all met I never believed in soul mates…honestly I thought it was all bull. But seeing everybody talking that first day I knew…I knew that this was different. I've seen my brothers with their girlfriends before and I have never seen them like this. The irony of it all was that the girls were up here for another wedding! I mean who would of thought that coming up here for someone else's wedding that you meet your special someone…if that's not fate then I don't know what is. I want to end this by welcoming my new sisters into the family …now we're all stuck with Alice and Emmett…congratulations guys…I don't know if you know what you got yourselves into!" Jasper said raising his glass happily. The entire crowd cheered and Alice stared at Jasper pissed. Emmett just looked confused.

"That was not the speech I wrote Jazz!" Alice hissed.

"Honestly Alice I couldn't read that…it was a bunch of lies and I didn't wanna look like a fool unlike you!" Jasper said.

We then danced for the next few hours. When it was time to leave for the honeymoon we couldn't help but notice a mist in the background. Translucent faces were staring at us . The most prominent looked exactly like Jasper.

"Guys I think we should get out of here!" Emmett shrieked like a girl and hightailing it into the limo.


End file.
